Stranded
by TheKissOfDeath21
Summary: All Human Sort of . A company's workers go on a cruise to celebrate a successful year. What happens when a few employees fall overboard and end up on a strange island. What happens when they realize they are not alone?
1. Chapter 1 Summary

**F****irst fanfic please bear with me ! **

**Summary: **

(All Human)!A company's employees had just made a successful year that pulled them through so the company rents a yacht to celebrate and take a cruise. What happens when a few employees fall overboard and end up in an island that is known of but unheard of at the same time. It's feared by rumors started about a person going overboard in the exact same place. When they end up in the island, what happens when they figure out they are not alone?

**Should I continue? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ridiculous

**Thanks for the reviews! And yes I'll put Ivan in there :) **

**Chapter 1:**

**Dpov**

I looked around the room. I sighed. It's a typical business party; quiet chatter, soft music playing and people that are all dressed up. It's ridiculous. You'd think that for being the reason we're having this cruise will cheer me up, you're wrong. I sighed. I drank the last drop of vodka. I ordered another drink. I was currently sitting at the bar. I had to be here early for this party to make sure it's all planned. I am currently the boss of this company. This company has been in my family for generations. My dad was the boss before me, but I originally worked on the top floor in the building and still do. I'm not like the rest of the bosses. Any other person would be happy, but I'm not. Why you ask? Because when I received the title, I had also lost the love of my life.

_*****************************Flashback*****************************************_

"_You're not going anywhere!"I growled. _

"_The hell I am! You don't want me so why is it so bad that I work on Ivashkov's floor!" She yelled. _

_I looked into her eyes. I saw anger, love, hurt, and sadness. I heard the double meaning in her voice since I technically fired her._

"_And why do you care? Or did you forget what you just said? Well let me remind you," she continued. "If you don't like it here then leave! Pack up your things and leave!" she imitated me in a poor accent. _

_I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I didn't mean it-"_

"_You don't mean a lot of things."_

_My temper flared. "So when things don't go right for you, you jump to the next best thing. Or perso-"_

_I got cut off again. By her hand. I looked up. She was holding back tears and I automatically felt guilty._

"_I'm sorr-"_

"_No! It's my turn! How dare you! I'm leaving and you can't do anything about it. Goodbye Dimitri." With that she turned and left me stunned. I watched as she climbed up the plane._

_******************************End of Flashback**********************************_

Same company but different manager. And different floor. I sighed. I felt someone sit next to me.

"What's wrong, man? You're supposed to be celebrating!"

Ivan. One of my best friends and employee on my floor.

"I am. I'm drinking. You always wanted me to loosen up and drink, remember? Yet here I am doing that exactly and you're complaining."

"Ouch. Harsh."

I rolled my eyes. I turned around in my seat and scanned the room. My eyes fell on a pair of icy blue eyes. I automatically turned away.

"She's coming over here. I think I'm going to go find Jill."

Jill, his girlfriend of 2 years. I'm grateful for that girl. She got him tied down and he left his womanizing ways.

"Oh, no you don't!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his seat. "You're suffering with me. "

"No! Dimitri –"

"Hello boys."

We turned around. There standing behind us was Tasha Ozera. She worked for Zeklos. A floor down. We always bumped into her and she's been going after me for a long time. But I don't share her feelings. She was working for the company before _her. _And I don't think I will after.

"So Dimitri, congratulations! Do you want to go some-"

"Hey guys!"

Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. I shot a grateful smile at them. They worked also worked with me.

"Hey guys." I and Ivan said.

"Hello Lissa, Christian. "Tasha smiled politely at them. But she had an annoyed look in her eyes. Everyone on my floor knew she was after me and tried their best to keep her away. They also knew about my feelings for _her. _

"If you excuse us Tasha, but I need to talk about Dimitri and my Co-workers about an offer." Christian said. They are cousins but Chris doesn't like her much.

"Of course." She walked away in a huff.

We all sighed in relief. "Thank you guys. I appreciate it."

We all walked outside in the cool air. We all hated these types of parties. We sat down on the chairs and Lissa removed her heels. Soon after Ivan and Jill came in.

I sighed.

"Have you ever thought about-"

"Not now Ivan."

"Look man, don't take it the wrong way but it's been 2 years. You've been sad and depressed and she would've wanted you to move on."

"I'm not ready yet."

"He has a point Dimitri." Lissa commented.

I didn't respond. Soon we all fell asleep under the stars.


	3. Chapter 3 Overboard

**Have you guys guessed who **_**her **_**is?**

**Chapter 2:**

_***************************Flashback*******************************************_

"_Dimitri!" Ivan burst in the room looking out of breath. _

"_Don't you ever knock?"_

"_We don't have time for this! It's your dad!"_

_I went completely serious._

"_What happened?"_

_Ivan looked away._

_My temper flared. "Goddamnit Ivan what the fuck happened!" I grabbed his collar and shoved him up the wall. "This better not be a fucking joke 'cause I'm not in the-"_

"_He's dead." _

_I dropped him, shocked. I stood there stunned. _

"_Dimitri-"_

_My head snapped up and I bolted out of the room. I looked for my mother. I went to my dad's office. On my way there, everyone stared at me with pity in their eyes. I burst in the room and there I found my mother on the ground sobbing. I held her and we both cried. After a while we both calmed down._

"_What happened?" my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat._

"_He was in a car accident." She said quietly. "He was hit in the side after a truck ran a red light. He swerved and hit a tree. He died on impact."_

_I didn't respond. We sat there for hours. My mother fell asleep on my lap. I got up and carried her in my car. Almost everyone had left. I told Ivan to lock up. _

_******************Flashback ends***********************************************_

_Rain was pouring down. We stood there; my family and I. a lot of people came and paid their respects. But I didn't listen. I stood there feeling numb. My father's funeral was here. Not only had I lost my father, but the love of my life. I and my family were the only ones there after it had finished, along with the gang from work. A cell phone was ringing and I realized it was mine. I excused myself and answered. The news I received made my blood run cold. There was a plane crash and there were a few survivors. But I didn't hear __**her**__ name in the list. _

**Lpov:**

I woke up and looked around. It was really dark. And I realized this is the exact same spot where the plane crashed. It was really quiet. There was a slight breeze. I heard the door open and out came Adrian Ivashkov. He stopped when he was the bunch of us. The rest were passed out asleep. His green eyes landed on me.

He sighed and walked up to the rail and he took out a cigarette.

"You know," he said after a while. "I liked her. And I know you guys thought I just wanted her for sex. When I woke up from the hospital and I realized there was no trace of her, I was devastated." He exhaled.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know Belikov believes it's my fault."

We stayed silent. But strangely the scarf I was wearing flew off. I gasped and ran after it. Adrian decided to help me. But he tripped and there was a large crash. The rest woke up and 2 workers came out to see what's going on. But I saw my scarf over by the life boats. I climbed over and got it. And people were screaming my name. I stood up.

"Calm down! Jeez! My scarf flew off and I decided to get it."

I tried to go over but I couldn't. The 2 workers, Eddie and Mason, and Chris came to help me. Chris climbed over and lifted me up. But before he could we heard a rope snap. The others came to help but all of a sudden thunder was heard. They all jumped but soon we all got stuck on two life boats. We heard another rope snap. We girls screamed.

"Calm down! We'll be out of here in a few minutes."

But before any of us could answer, we all fell into the water.


	4. Chapter 4 Storm

**I give my thanks to Charboday! You keep me going with this story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Dpov**

The girls screamed as we hit the water. Everyone started freaking out and yelling.

"Help! Somebody help us!" Everyone started screaming the same thing over and over again. I stayed quiet and left it to them. On the outside, I looked calm and collected, but I was feeling anything but. After an hour, we had drifted off about a mile but we can still see the yacht. Of course, this just had to happen in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. Slowly, one by one, everyone stopped screaming. The last ones to last were the girls. Well let's face it; they have a pair of stronger lungs than we do. After ten minutes they got tired. Jill sighed. She turned to face us. But we were all separated as we had fallen on two life boats. She looked at each and one of us. She stopped at me.

"How the fuck are you so calm and collected?" she asked, frustrated.

We all stopped and stared at her. Jill was Lissa's half sister. She was like her and Lissa never cursed. _Ever_. So you can see how we were all surprised.

After my stunned silence I replied.

"Well somebody has to be calm. But do you think I like being here in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a suit on? I think all of us are freaked out."

She sighed and turned around. We all stared at the boat. Watching it get smaller and smaller. On one life boat, there was Chris, Eddie, Mason, Ivan, and me. On the other one there was Lissa, Jill, and Adrian.

Adrian was awfully quiet. Which was strange. He seemed to be in concentration. It was pure silence. Ivan broke it.

"Well we're not going anywhere. We're stuck here."

"No shit captain obvious." Chris replied.

Ivan ignored him and continued, "Do you guys know anything to where we are? Or headed?" he asked and turned to Eddie and mason.

They looked at each other and looked towards the boat.

"No, not really. We're new employees. I think sooner or later they will figure out you guys aren't there because 1. You're their boss 2. A floor of employees are missing. 3. Two life boats are missing."

"Great." Lissa muttered.

"So people, since we're stuck together I think we should get to know each other." Adrian, of all people, said.

"Oh great look he's not mute" I mumbled.

He looked up. He stared and scrutinized me for a while. I held his gaze, not backing down. After a while he said:

"You know it's not your fault. And I think this a coincidence."

I stared at him, not faltering. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"How is this coincidence?" mason asked, curiosity in his voice.

We all turned to him. Adrian took a large drag from his cigarette. He turned to him. "This is where the plane crash happened. I was in it. My friend-"

His voice got hoarse and cracked at the end. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"My friend didn't survive; there was no trace of her. It was like she never got on. The only evidence was her belongings. And when Lissa's scarf flew away, there was not heavy breeze. It happened all of a sudden.

We stayed quiet and remembered the memories of her.

Mason perked up. He crawled to the end of the life boat and reached down. Under out seats there was a package and a pair of oars. Adrian rushed to get the things on the other boat. We passed it around and took out the belongings. Inside was a flare gun and packed food that doesn't go wrong and life jackets. We quickly put them on.

"I think we should wait it out. There's nothing we can do about it and it looks like there's a storm coming." We took off our jackets and gave them to the girls to use as blankets. Chris and Ivan climbed over to the girl's life boat and Adrian climbed over to ours. We tied the life boats together with the rope it had. After a while they fell asleep. Adrian and I were the only ones awake, deciding to keep watch.

Adrian broke the silence. "You know she loved you."

I sighed. "Please. Don't." my voice cracked at the end in a whisper. It sounded strangled.

"But she did." He urged. "Before the accident, she was asleep. She kept saying your name over and over aga-"

"Don't!"

"Well you need to hear it!" he snapped. "You know you should feel lucky. She loved you. But yet you pushed her away. When she decided to come with me, I thought I had a chance. But then I realized I didn't. I had respect for her, no matter what you think. I would never use her for sex." He whispered.

I sighed. "Thank you." I whispered. He didn't reply and we watched the boats drift further and further away.

I woke up to droplets dripping on my face. I stood up. Soon everyone was awake. There was a dark cloud over us. Soon it was quickly pouring.

"Quick! Everyone grab a hold of the ropes! Ivan, Chris, girls, get on this life boat now!" Eddie shouted over the rain. Soon thunder rang through the sky. They quickly complied. The waves got rougher and rougher by the minute. We were all soaking wet and water came inside the boat. We were all struggling to hold on. Jill almost slipped but luckily I got her in time. Unfortunately I slipped through the water. I came up gasping for air. Waves kept dragging me under, but I fought through it. When I came up again mason and Eddie were reaching out and oar. I grabbed on. And they tried to pull me up. But the boat flipped we screamed and struggled.

"Ivan turn this fucking boat over!" I shouted.

"I'm trying!" but he looked helpless. He kept looking over at Jill.

"Turn over the boat! I got her."

Once they turned it over we put the girls on the boat. Adrian got up with them. The rest of us grabbed on the sides and paddled. We decided to do this for their safety. After hours off struggling the rain calmed down. We got in. exhausted. But I stayed out and kept paddling. The rain was a slight drizzle by now. After a few hours, we saw a dark shape ahead. An island. We cheered.

"Eddie, mason. Use the paddles and head over there!"

After an hour we got closer and closer. But of course, luck never goes our way.

I turned around. What I saw made me freeze. But instantly, I panicked. I paddled furiously against the waves. I saw the fin go under. I had thought it went away but I was wrong. The next time I saw it it was closer. This time, Ivan noticed it.

"Dimitri! Get up here!"

But before I could, the shark soared up. The girls screamed.

"Dimitri!" I grabbed the oar and hit it in its mouth. I couldn't fight it while holding on so I let go. I went under water. I looked around and went up for air.

"Ivan! Get the girls on that island now!"

"No! I'm not leaving you –"

"Just do it! This island is infested with sharks. It's surrounded. Go! I'll be fine."

Eddie shook his head and dove in the water with another oar.

"Eddie gets out and into that boat."

"I'm not going to leave you here alone boss."

I looked at him and nodded.

The shark caught us off guard and bit my arm. A piece of my flesh came off. I groaned. Eddie hit him in the eye and it went under. I started bleeding. _Good. _I thought. _This will keep them away from them._ Soon we were surrounded. We quickly swam. We dove under and hold onto a shark. The other didn't attack since they didn't want to harm them. It was odd. They're friendly to each other. We soon reached the island and made a run for it. But not without any injuries. The group came rushing towards us.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay" Lissa asked, inspecting us.

"no." I groaned and sunk to the ground letting darkness take over.

**Is Dimitri going to be alright? What do you think will happen? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Resources

** Chapter 5:**

**Unknownpov**

I stared at them as they pulled the two men out of the water. It was ….. Strange. Usually the sharks would do anything for lunch. And the way they swam towards the island it looked as though they were helping them. I sighed and looked up. What caught my attention was the tallest one. Not because of his injuries … it was just him. I felt my heart flutter, in my mind I felt like I should know him. Know them. Who are they? I pondered this. I stared at the group for a while. I felt a pang in my stomach when the girl with green eyes and blonde hair was helping and attending him. I felt … jealousy? That's impossible. I've been known to my tribe to be a ruthless and cold hearted hunter. I was one of the best. I looked away.

I heard leaves rustling behind me. I was alert immediately. I turned, with a spear in my hand.

"Relax. It's me." A soft voice said, to not alert the others that we are here. I grunted and put my spear down.

"Who are they? And how did they pass the sharks?"

"I don't know. Let's discuss this somewhere else."

We left. I looked back. And just in time to see the man wake up. As if feeling my eyes, the man with the emerald eyes looked at me. Like as if he knew I was there. He had a confused look on his face. I panicked and hurried off. We leapt through the trees towards camp.

**Dpov**

I groaned and looked around. I tried to sit up, key word _tried._ I screamed in pain.

"sh. don't move. You have a bad cut. You might make it bleed again."

I stopped and looked up into the eyes of Lissa.

"What happened? How long was I out? And where is everyone?" I looked up at the sky. It was dark. Probably midnight. I looked around and only the girls were there. Eddie was sitting beside me, his eyes were open and he was staring at the fire.

"You passed out once you got on shore. You saved Eddie. A shark almost wrapped his teeth around him but you pushed him out of the way. But he got a few inches on you." She said, pointedly looking at the wound. "And you've been out for a few hours. You were in pain and sweating. I managed to stop the bleeding. And as for the guys they went out for more wood. They're not that far."

As if on cue, they came walking out of the forest. They looked at me.

"How you feeling man?" Ivan asked. He came over to sit beside me.

"I've been better. It's not every day you get bit by a shark." I gasped out.

Ivan cracked a smile. It fell and he sighed. He looked away.

"What's wrong?"

Everyone was listening and they stared at each other. Soon enough they sat in a circle around Eddie and me. Eddie looked fine. Except for a few cuts but I could tell he was pretty sore.

Adrian looked at me. "We wanted to thank you," he began.  
"It was no problem. I wanted you guys safe."

"But you shouldn't have!" Chris argued.

I glared at him. "Look at me." I stared at everyone. "It was my decision-"I gasped and continued. "I went through it and what would you have done? What if Lissa was thrown overboard? Or Jill?"

They didn't reply. The girls were silently crying. I broke the silence.

"Get to bed. We'll figure things out in the morning. I'll keep watch."

"I'll stay up too." Eddie said.

I nodded.

Soon everyone was huddled together sleeping. I and Eddie were sitting up against a tree.

"I wanted to thank you. You saved my life."

"It was no problem. You're young. You have a life to live. And thank you for helping me out there."

Eddie smiled. "No problem."

With that we fell asleep.

We all woke up to what appeared to be 9 in the morning. But it was very hot outside. We were arguing to what we should do lst.

Jill groaned. "How about this? We break up into groups. Two in each one. We all get an assignment and look for resources."

Everyone thought about it.

"Yeah", "okay", and "sure" were said.

Lissa took over.

Alright so it's me and Chris, Eddie and mason, dimitri and Adrian, and Ivan and Jill."

The guys looked at each other. "Are you sure it's a good idea? Why don't you girls-"

"We're going and that's final. We not that weak." They stared them down while I and Adrian watched them. They cracked. "Fine."

The mornings started out fine. Adrian and I looked after the things on the beach and eddie was able to get up. Chris and lissa were able to find a few fruit trees and bushes filled with berries. Ivan and jill helped. Eddie and mason brought more wood. Soon enough there was a big pile of bracnhes and oily leaves. We left the fruit on the life boat next where the fire was.

"okay," is started. "we need to figure out where to put the food at, we need shelter and weapons just in case, and we need fresh water."

"lissa and jill volunteered to make woven baskets out of twigs that came off the branches and I do have to say they came out pretty good. There were at least four medium sized baskets already made by probably afternoon and filled with fruit that were separated. Me and Adrian found a small knife in each packet in the life boats and started making spears out of branches. Ivan and chris helped eddie and mason building a wooden tent. They would take turns gathering wood and leaves. After a few hours we had a lot done: a half finished tent, spears, and baskets of fruit. We all took a break.

"we need to get out of these clothes." Jill complained. And I don't blame them. I did too. Wearing a suit in a very hot day and working in the sun isn't great. and our clothes were ripped too. But lissa and jill had it worse, they were wearing dresses.

We agreed. "but how?" I hissed as lissa changed my bandages. In the packages we found a first aid kit, a small knife, and food. And we had an extra packet so it doubles our luck. we have more food other than fruit.

"I know how to make clothes out of things." Jill offered.

We looked at each other nervously, unsure. "oh c'mon it's not that bad!"

"fine," lissa started, "but make one first so we can see and if we agree, then we'll do it."

Everyone agreed and it was settled.

"we need to explore this island. We need to find water and we can have more food if there are any animals."

"Alright, tomorrow we start. It's getting late." Soon enough it was dark and we fell asleep.

**Unknowpov: **

I watched as he slept restlessly on the ground. He was sweating and he seemed to be in pain. I carefully crept forward in a crouch, spear in my hand. I looked around, the others were asleep. I stalked towards the man. I have a feeling I should know him. I sighed. It's complicated, even how I ended up here. It was a long story. I put a hand on his chest and lifted his shirt. What I saw stunned me. He had a perfect 8 pack with a chiseled golden brown chest. I stared in awe. I was broken out of my daze as he stirred. And the man with emerald eyes did too. I watched them carefully, ready to run if they woke up. They didn't. I touched his chest and healed his wounds. My power flowed through him and soon enough he was healed. All that was left was a pink mark that would go away soon. I did the same too the other man. He was handsome too, but not like the other. I heard rustling and I looked up. Emerald eyes were staring at me. I bolted.

**Who do you guys think that was? Do you think Adrian will rat them out? And how did this person end up on the island? 5 reviews and I'll update tomorrow, 10 reviews and I'll add a second chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 Rose

**Thanks for the reviews! **

** Chapter 5:**

**Unknownpov:**

I mentally cursed and kicked myself, how could I be so stupid? And why did I care? They are trespassing! I sighed, remembering how I ended up here.

***********************Flashback******************************************************  
_I coughed and gasped, and another wave came over my head. _

"_son of bit-" and another one. I grasped the log of wood I found tightly. The plane had crashed onto the ocean and I was able to get everyone out. Almost everyone had passed out from the hit. I mentally rolled my eyes. Ivashkov's floor is sure weak. I had slipped on the wing of the plane and with the storm, I floated away from the life boat. I wasn;t paying attention due to me remembering, but a strong wave came over and I let go of the log, I came up and it did too. But It hit me on the back of my head. The irony. I thought bitterly before slipping into unconsciousness, I felt like I was half awake, I knew what was going on but I was still under. I was close to the island. And it was surrounded by sharks. One came over, a big great white shark, but instead of eating me, it grabbed my arm and somehow lifted me up and swam over to the shore. It hurt because of his teeth, but I was creeped out and grateful at the same time. When I woke up, I realized where I was. I ran towards the water, it was stupid but I was freaking out. Soon enough the shark that saved me came up. It didn't do anything but stare right into my eyes. I felt intranced. I hestitantly reached over and it let me. I petted her head. _

"_well aren't you friendly" I chuckled and it nuzzled my hand._

"_they choose you, not the over way around." A voice came._

_I froze and then laughed. "I'm going crazy huh? You can't talk." _

"_no you aren't and no they don't" I turned around and a blonde was there with a confused expression._

"_oh." I said, feeling stupid.  
"you survived, and you are chosen," she cocked her head to the side, "you belong here." _

_Not it was my turn to feel confused. "who are you? And why am I here?" _

"_you ended up here after a storm. If you survive and end up here, you are chosen." _

"_I don't remember anything!" _

"_you hit you're head pretty hhard. Come here." I hesitantly walked over. My shark went under again._

_She reched out and healed me. I looked at her shocked._

"_what's your name?" _

"_rose." That was all I could remember."_

_*********************************Flashback over ***************************************_

I looked over, but I was covered by the trees and shadows. The same shark has saved the tall man. I remembered green eyes. Chosen or not, I will kill him. He will not blow my cover.

**Dpov**

I groaned and stood up. I dreamt of someone really beautiful. And I feel guilty. Aren't I supposed to be in love with someone else? I couldn't see their face. I was covered by a mask with beautiful fathers with dark browns and reds. She wore a shirt that was like a bra out of wool and a skirt that flowed down in the middle of her legs front and back. Her thighs were bare from the sides. I instantly got hard as I remembered. Then I realized something.

I quickly stood up and lifted my shirt.

"dimitri! What are you doing?! Sit down ….." Lissa trailed off as she stared at my chest.

My wounds were gone except for a pink mark. I was still sore from being in the same sopt for almost 2 days but I felt great. I grinned at her.

"how?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just glad I'm better."

I looked over and he looked surprised as he checked his injuries. It was the same with him too.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled, except for Adrian who looked deep in thought. I slapped him on the back.

"c'mon we got things to do."

Me, ivan , eddie and Adrian decided to scout the island. Tos ee if there are any animals. We walkd along the beach and it was pretty big. If we walked around it, it would probably take a whole day. We walked into the jungle.

We spotted a small herd of wild turkey and we quickly got 4. The rest got away. I felt bad,but if we had to kill them to survive, then I would. While we tied them turkeys together, we had a rough time because we didn't know how. Luckily, mason was a cook and quickly tied them.

I turned and I couldn't see Adrian . where was he?

**Apov:**

While they were busy with the turkey I walked off into a part that was secluded by the shadows I looked up and there she was. I stared into her big doe brown eyes. My eyes widened when she raised her spear.

"wait!"

She stopped and cocked her head. She was beautiful but I cou;dn't see her face. It was covered. Her arms were painted and her ankles too. And she was covered with clothes that Indians used to wear.

"Please stop, I won't tell anyone." I said softly to her, to not scare her. Her eyes softened and I temptedly climbed up the tree. She eyed every move I made.

''I'm Adrian." I said "and you are?"

"rose."

I gasped. I reached for her mask but she grabbed my arm twisted it around my back and held me.

I gasped in pain and chuckled.

"hello little vixen."

She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Adrian."

"ADRIAN!" dimitri's voice rang through. Rose looked panicked.

"go! I won't say anything." I hurried to climb down the tree.

"you don't remember anything do you?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"on;y parts. I just remembered you." She said softly.

"Adrian!" dimitri yelled.

"come tonight and I'll sneak off once everyone's asleep. We'll talk okay?"

She nodded and took off into the trees

I climbed down and looked after her.

"There you are! Where were you?"

"I needed to take care of business." I grabbed a leaf and put it under a spot in the tree.

He gave me a disgusted look but shrugged.

We walked towards camp and I knew she was here in a tree. I smiled. And I swear I could hear her laugh.

Please review! 5 reviews and I'll update one tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 Late night meetings

**Chapter 6:  
Rpov:**

I can't believe I agreed to that. Once they started walking, I leapt to a tree that was closer to them. I saw Adrian smile, I laughed lightly. I could tell he heard me. I went back to my village and talk to Sydney about it. She disapproved, but I could tell she was intrigued. I saw something flash in her eyes when I mentioned Adrian. It was gone in an instant. But I had an idea of what it was. I grinned at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Someone's jealous…" I laughed and dodged out of the way as she threw a dagger at me.

I walked out of the tent and went to look for the chief to report what had happened.

I was a trouble maker in this tribe. With my witty comments and dangerous stunts, I was a pain in the ass to them. But they respected me, and I them. I was the best hunter here, better than the men. The chief was fond of me though. He felt sympathy for me. He knew I had lost my memory and didn't criticize me about my decision. He said if I think Adrian was worthy and trust worthy enough, then he can come. After a few nights, I decided that I would.

**Apov:**

I got up silently and looked around. I walked quietly towards the tree. A couple nights ago we were almost caught. But I convinced Ivan that I was taking care of "business." I chuckled at the memory. I heard her come through the bushes.  
"hey." She smiled at me. I just grinned at her. She looked down at my clothes and rolled her eyes.

"How's Jill's work coming along?"

"She's frustrated. She can't come up with anything with leaves and twigs."

She thought of this and smiled. She was going to help her, I can tell.

"So do you want to come to the village?"

I sat there, stunned. I had met Sydney, her friend. She scared me and she looked heartless. But she was beautiful. And every time she comes I try to charm her. She just rolls her eyes and walks away. She's different, that's for sure. And I'm, interested. Rose noticed this.

"Sydney will be there….."

"Okay, when?" she grinned at me.

"You lost your touch, Ivashkov."

"I've been on this island and all the girls here are taken. And I can't exactly flirt with them, their boyfriend's are watching."

She laughed. "Meet me here tomorrow and I'll take you. But the thing is you can't come back. Either that or you can't say a word."

"I won't." she just stared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't exactly drink anymore." I told her, dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow and maybe little by little I can meet the rest."

With that she walked away.

**Rpov:**

The next morning, I walked through a stream. I had to be careful; they had recently discovered it and my tribe can't come alone anymore. I brought the pot and filled it up. I was sent to get water because they thought if I got discovered, it would be better since I was friends with Adrian. I heard rustling and I quickly hid in the shadows. It was Jill. She looked mad and I don't blame her. I have seen her trying to make clothes and it's not working out. I took sympathy in her and decided to help her. I put my mask back on. I took hold of her and dragged her back towards the shadows. She struggled.

"Sh. Calm down me won't hurt you." I soothed her. She stopped struggling but she was tense.

"If I let go of you will you be quiet?" she slowly nodded and I cautiously took my hold off her. She spun around and I took out my spear just in case.

"Who are you?"  
I smiled at her and took of my mask.

"Rose?!" she turned pale and was swaying. I quickly took hold of her. She fainted.

"great." I muttered.

I had no choice but to drag her to the village. Everyone stared at her and moved out of the way. I laid her down next to Sydney. She immediately got to work and soon enough she woke up. She stared eyes wide at me.

"How?" I smiled and exhaled. "I got washed up here, same way you did. The only difference is that I was alone and that I lost my memory. I'm still recovering."

She smiled at me. "We thought you were dead and Dimitri's been so upset." I just stared at her blankly. Who was Dimitri?

"You remember Dimitri, right?"

I just shook my head. I cleared my throat. "I remember you, just a few parts missing."

She smiled.

"So I heard you've been trying to make clothes." She groaned in response.

"How did you know?"

"Adrian." I simply answered.

Her eyes widened. "Adrian!?" she screeched.

I winced. I thought Lissa was the screamer.

"Yes, Adrian. He's the one that found out I was here." I said, bitterly.

She grinned.

"So, would you like to stay here and want to learn how to make clothes and wait for Adrian, because he's coming later? Or go back and wait until I met everyone?"  
She pondered this. "I'll stay."

I grinned at her. "Okay, make yourself at home. At feel free to explore our small tribe." I got up and left.


	8. Chapter 8 Waterfall

**Chapter 8:**

**Abepov****:**

"Where are they?!" I slammed my hand down as the employees gathered around the room. My workers and employees from the yacht came.

"Who was the last to see them?"  
My top floor of workers was missing. Just great. Along with my daughter. Eric Dragomir and Aleksander belikov were worried too.

"Tasha Ozera." Said the bartender.

Everyone parted and she came through, looking nervous. Eric chuckled. It was quite funny that everyone was intimidated.

"What happened that night?"  
"I don't know, I went to congratulate Dimitri and they said they had business to attend so they walked outside. That's all I know."

Aleksander glared at her. He never liked her; she was always after his son. He preferred rose as his daughter-in-law.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Sir, there are two life boats missing."

I faced them. "Lovely, they can be anywhere by now."

**Ipov:**

"Where's Jill?" I was worried. She's been gone for a while and the sun was about to set.

"If she's not here by sun down we'll look for her. And maybe she's taking a walk, we all know how stressed she is."

I nodded, concerned.

**Apov:**

I was worried about tonight. Jill hasn't come back. I don't know if she was with rose. I have seen this island. I know it like the back of my hand. And I know there're dangerous animals deep in the island. It was huge. I got up and headed towards her village, scared out of my mind.

**Rpov:**

I watched in amusement as Adrian came forward. He was shitting himself. Everyone noticed and since we haven't had any entertainment in a while, they were going to mess with him. I smirked.

Adrian swallowed and walked forward. "Hello sir,-"he came forward to shake the chief's hand. The warriors leapt forward and put a dagger at his throat.

Me and Sydney did everything we could to keep it in. we put on our masks to hide our faces.

He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry-"

Everyone glared at him. A whimper escaped from him and everyone lost it.

He relaxed when he realized it was a joke. He turned towards me "really?"

I laughed. "Did you expect anything less?"

He thought about it and shook his head.

The chief chuckled. "Welcome to our tribe." Jill came forward; she had changed into clothes like mine.

He sighed in relief, "Do you know how worried we were?"

"Not my fault I was kidnapped." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

He turned and raised an eyebrow. _How can anyone do that?!_

I shrugged and bitterly said, "Not my fault."

He rolled his eyes.

We had gathered together laughed and joked. Adrian changed into our tribes clothes that Jill made. She was a natural. It was almost morning and they left. I walked them there, making sure they got there safely. I shadowed them in the trees.

I watched as the others were awake. Just as they came out, Jill tripped and Adrian caught her around her waist. They laughed and he let go. The others stared opened mouth and studied their appearance.

Ivan lunged at Adrian and punched him twice. Adrian pushed him off and punched him in the stomach and kneed his face. I froze and Dimitri interfered. He was accidently punched. He went down. I was about to interfere to if Chris hadn't separated them. Jill sat there crying and glaring at Ivan. She looked up at into my eyes. She shook her head and crawled towards Dimitri. I walked back towards the shadows.

Jill started yelling at Ivan.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" uh oh. "I tripped and he helped me!"

"Oh yeah? What happened to your clothes?"  
"I figured something out and I was up early! Adrian woke up and found me here! He tried on the clothes okay? Nothing happened. I wouldn't betray you." She finished quietly.

Ivan looked guilty. "Jill-"

"Just stay away from me."

She walked away and headed towards my direction. She walked past me and after a few second, I left behind her.

**Dpov:**

My cheek was swelling, but nothing bad. I had worse. Ivan was angry at himself while Adrian holds his still bleeding nose. And his lip was cut. He sat there glaring at Ivan.

"You know she would never betray you."

"Shut up. I know that."

"Sure."

"Stop it you two! Look what you have caused!" Lissa interrupted.

They hung their head in shame. I rolled my eyes.

Lissa was cleaning the fruit.

"We need to start hunting again." we agreed. Eating only fruit was getting old. We haven't explored the whole island and it was frustrating. We had finally finished the shelter. It was pretty big and still space with all of us there.

"Tomorrow we will hunt and explore the island while at it. We need time or ourselves."  
Eddie and mason soon started working on new weapons. Eddie's grandpa worked at that and Eddie was pretty good at it.

"Lissa would you hand me some water?" Lissa brought the leaf cups she made. How these girls make these things, I don't know.

I sighed and we all crawled into the hut. We have enough supplies to last us about a week or two.

_I looked up and the hut door flapped open. I stared at it confused, everyone was here so who entered. Panic entered me and I grabbed a spear. A small hand stopped me. I looked into chocolate eyes. I stared and stared. Her eyes glittered and danced in the moonlight. She smiled. She was breathtaking. She put a hand on my cheek. I leaned my face on it and kissed her palm. She looked so familiar. She was wearing the same clothes as Jill was and her arms and ankles were painted and her face was covered in a mask. She was beautiful. I felt a warm sensation and I the pain I felt healed reached out towards her mask. Panic filled her eyes and she quikly leapt up and ran out. _

"_Wait!" she gave me a sad looks and left._

I quickly sat up. It was a dream, just a dream. I rubbed my face with my hands and I realized that my bruise was gone. _Was it a dream?_ I sighed. I need a shower. I glowered at the hut's wall.

I looked over at Adrian. He had just woken up. Eddie and mason were already awake probably fetching water. I needed to work out; I was getting weaker and skinnier. I gave a once over at him and took a double look. On his chest, there was paint. It was drawn on. And two small hand prints were on it with swirls on his arms. He looked down confused and then chuckled, like he knew what it was. I gave him a confused look. I shook my head and headed out.

"I'm not hungry; I'll just go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Lissa looked at me worriedly. I smiled at her and nodded. Ivan was dressed into similar clothes as Adrian. I looked over and Jill was busy making these clothes. I had to admit, they were nice. I grabbed two spears and headed towards the stream. I walked along it, getting deeper into the island. I made it to the end of the stream and there was a waterfall. I looked at it in awe. Jill had given me a pair of clothes. I took mine off. My mind wandered off to the girl.

No! I love rose-

I felt guilt. But she would've wanted me to move on. I sighed and I moved deeper in the water. I dived in. I swam through the waterfall and I froze. There stood before me, was the girl. Her back stood before me and she was bathing herself. She was humming and it sounded familiar, she turned and met my eyes. They widened. She was bare. My eyes roamed every inch of her body. I bit my lip and moaned.

Her eyes widened even more. She got out and got her clothes. I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" She turned and swung.

"fuck." She hit me in the same spot I got punched at yesterday. I quickly changed and ran after her. We made a mess as we tried to run through the water. I grabbed the spears I left. I lost her.

"Grr!" I growled in frustration. I heard a scream up ahead. I ran towards it.

There in a clearing, she laid down on the ground. In front of her, was a leopard stalking towards her. I noticed the gash on her arm, blood dripping down.

I met her eyes just as the leopard lunged.

**Please review! At least 5 or I won't upload a chapter tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9 Attack

**I didn't get my 5 reviews :/ but oh well! Thanks to those who did.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Rpov:**

It was a tiring night. I needed to sleep. I'm going to call the late night meetings off. Adrian had even noticed my lack of sleep. So had the others. But last night was worth it. I kept having dreams of him. Flashbacks. But they are not enough. I sighed and walked along the stream. He thought he was dreaming. Better for me, he doesn't know I exist.

I jumped on the small rocks that are on the lake. It was hidden by water and I leapt behind the waterfall. There was a small cove behind it. No one knows about it, only me. Well I thought.

I removed my clothes and got in. I still had my mask on. I was too tired to take it off, but I will later. I washed my body and used a soap we made out of flowers. I heard someone and I tensed. Maybe they will go away. I continued bathing until I felt a spray of water. I froze and slowly turned, left bare to whoever it was. I looked into the eyes of Dimitri.

I felt my body come alive when he eyes roamed my body. When he bit his lip and made that noise, I felt myself get wet. I was glad I was the one who got that reaction out of him.

_What am I thinking? Of course he would react like that! He's a man._ I quickly covered myself and gathered my clothes. When he got a hold of me, I acted on instinct. I punched him. I got out and quickly put on my clothes. I was being careless ever since they got here. I ran deeper into the forest.

"Argh!" I fell. In front of me was a leopard. I crossed her territory. I knew this one. I cocked my head at her and looked into her eyes. She was protective. My eyes widened as I realized that she was protecting her cubs. I was about to reach out to her to show I didn't mean harm when Dimitri came barging through with his spear. I met his eyes, a little angry. In that moment, I got a flashback. It was when we made love. He admitted that he loved me. And I him.

I saw the leopard lunge. I quickly got a branch to hold her off. But Dimitri just had to interfere. He brought his spear up.

"No!" I pushed the leopard out of the way and he tried to maneuver it out of the way. It worked. But I got a deep gash on my stomach. It didn't pierce me though. For that I was thankful. That would hurt like a bitch, I know from experience. I screamed out in pain. When I pushed her out of the way, she also made a gash on my leg. I kneeled on the ground, holding on to my chest. The leopard realized I mean no harm and she crept closer.

Dimitri ran across and she stood in front of me protectively. Apparently the chief was right. I'm more of an animal person.

He stopped and stared into my eyes.

"Stop, please." I whispered. He dropped his spear.

"Roza."

I grabbed onto the leopard fur and she backed down. I petted her face and let her go. She left and went for her cubs. I had to get out of here before other animals start smelling blood.

I grabbed the branch to help myself up, forgetting about my leg. I cried out as I fell. Dimitri moved and carried me bridal style.

"Don't." I gasped.

"sh. don't worry." With that he carried me to his camp on the beach. I drifted in and out. I was awake when we reached the beach.

Their eyes widened as they saw me.

Jill and Adrian ran forward. Lissa immediately grabbed a few fruit and the first aid kit that was in the boat.

I remembered them. Except Dimitri. And the 2 others. When I saw Eddie, I gasped. He was my cousin.

They looked towards Eddie, he just shrugged his shoulders.

Jill ordered mason to get a "towel"

Really it was just leaves sown together.

"I see you got the hang of things." I told her weakly. She nodded a watery smile.

She lifted up Dmitri's shirt that was on me and gasped.

Christian came over and paled at the sight.

"I see you haven't grown a pair, Sparky."

He looked up and glared at me, but he froze.

"r-r-rose?" he paled even more, if that was possible, due to his pasty ass skin.

I smiled and nodded weakly at him. With the help of mason, they put me down. Ivan went to get water. I bit my lip when Lissa started cleaning me up.

"Adrian!"

He came in, looking worried. I winked at the girls in the hut. It was just us three.

"Come here." I whispered and made an effort to crack my voice.

When he sat next to me, I pulled him so I could whisper in his ear.

"I'm not going to make it." I said seriously. His eyes widened.

"No! Yes you are-"

"Listen to me!" I gasped and started coughing. "I want you to get Sydney. Bring her here so she can make my bed. Okay? It's my last favor I ask of you, understood?" he started crying and the girls tried to keep it in.

"Now go before I kick your ass out." I said in a regular voice.

He stared at me, shocked. We girls busted out laughing. We were crying so hard, tears came out. But for me they were real as I had that wound on my chest.

He glared at me and walked out to find Sydney.

"Lissa." I said.

"Yeah?" she said as she rinsed the cloths. But then she froze. "When did I tell you my name?" she said slowly.

My hands reached for my face and I took off my mask.

She stared at me. Minutes passed and I grew nervous.

Suddenly she screamed and flung herself at me. I started laughing. Soon she was crying and laughing and I joined her. I pulled Jill in.

Ivan and Dimitri burst through the room, looking alert. We laughed and Dimitri realized what happened. He rolled his eyes and walked out. Ivan stood there staring.

I waved at him, "hey Zeklos." And he fainted.

"Some man you have," I muttered to Jill.

Lissa got up and dragged him farther inside. Sydney walked in.

She gasped as she saw and ran to my side.

Intros were made and we hanged out. I explained what happened and we fell asleep together. Tomorrow was a long day, and I had explanations to do.


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

**Chapter 10**

**Rpov:**

I woke up and stared into the hut's ceiling. I was confused. _Where was I?_ I suddenly remembered. Oh, right. Dimitri found me. I sighed. I need to talk to him. I looked towards the girls. We were all lying on Ivan. After he woke up, we started talking.

_Lissa dragged him up to a cot. I have to hand it to Jill; she was a natural at these things. She was very . . . crafty. Lissa came and sat beside Jill. Sydney sat by my side. _

_I looked at them. They came a long way. They have the same fathers, but different mothers. Jill's mom died a few years ago. And I respect the girl. When the news came out, people made comments and she was bothered by the reporters. But she didn't take shit from any of them. We were all surprised when we found out she punched one of the reporters. I was proud of her and took her under my wing, showing her how to fight. She soon decided to take after her father's business. Lissa was bummed out, but now they were close. That's all I remember and a few flashbacks of us together. I sighed._

_I told them what I remember about Jill. I turned to Lissa. I smiled at her. We met when we were in kinder garden, after I threw a book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. We've been inseparable since then. Our parents met, and soon the company was born, along with a business partner that was both my dad's and Eric's. The 3 created a bromance. I never met Aleksander kids until I joined the company myself. I and Lissa worked together. But we were moved up to the top floor after I proved my skills and made a scandal on Zeklos' floor. _

_We hugged. Sydney listened of course. She wanted to know how I was like before. I explained how I ended up here, that the tribe was already here when I came, but I never asked questions. We looked over at Ivan and saw that he was awake. He listened to everything. He was still surprised though. He came over and we talked and joked. _

I sighed and rolled over. I got up and winced. I groaned and remembered my wounds. I didn't want to wake them up and after an hour or so, they slowly woke up.

"About time." I joked. They rolled their eyes and they got out.

"Good morning to you too!" I yelled after them. Ivan stayed. Sydney had gone a long time ago, saying she was going to the tribe to tell them I was fine. She hasn't returned. I frowned. The tribe was very awake at midnight. We were night people I guess. It was when everything on the island was alive.

He stared at me. I raised my eyebrows. He raised one. I sighed irritated. I don't know why but that sent a pang in my heart. He smirked.

"Are there any men in the tribe?" he asked, randomly.

"I don't know, can birds fly?"

"Some can't. I think that if a bird can't fly, then they aren't real birds." He smirked.

I glared at him. "Oh they are real men I can assure that." I saw a shadow outside the tent. It tensed and walked away.

"Dimitri! Where are you going?" I heard Lissa yell.

I cursed. Ivan looked worried and sick. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I _so _did not need to know that." He shuddered.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I know you and Jill did the dirty already. I wonder what will happen when Lissa finds out." I said, pretending to think about it.

He paled. "You wouldn't" he said.

"Oh, I will" I said. We stared each other down.

He backed down first.

I smiled, "I want a coconut and a mango please." He glared at me and stalked off to get me my fruit. I laughed. Eddie came in, looking anywhere but me. I sighed.

"Eddie," I whispered. His head snapped up. We stared at each other. I opened my arms and he ran into them. We cried and sobbed. After a while we started laughing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to work for my dad!" I asked.

He shrugged and said. "I don't know, I snuck into the boat and pretended I was a waiter. I worked at the bar and avoided your dad and the rest of them. Mason helped."

I rolled my eyes. Of course mason would help.

"Why did you sneak in?" I asked curiosity in my voice.

"Well I had a feeling I could find you, you were like my little sister." We hugged and I told him how I got here. Mason came after. And I explained it to him again. He was a long time friend. No one knew about them. Not even Lissa. I'm guessing now they did.

"What happened to Dimitri?" I asked, finally. They looked at each other.

"I don't know. He got mad all of a sudden and walked off with a spear in hand." I nodded.

"Call Lissa in here, and we'll catch up later. We have a lot of time." Eddie kissed my head and walked out along with mason.

Lissa and Christian came in.

"Sparky!"

"Rosie!"

I glared at him. He shrugged. Lissa laughed and changed my bandages. I stopped her before she did. I ripped off the old ones and threw them. They landed on Sparky's face. He glared at me.

"Where's Sydney when you need her?" I grumbled.

Lissa picked up my bandages and washed them in water.

"Rose! You can't take them off!"

"Oh yes I can! Come here."

They were chosen so I had a suspicion. Lissa was naturally like that. She liked to help people. I don't get how I even got this power.

"Imagine that you can heal me." I said. "please." I added after she was about to protest. She looked at me strangely and imagined in, putting and arm on my leg. I hissed as it healed. I knew it.

"How?" she gasped. "Tell Adrian to tell you."

"He left with Sydney hours ago." I raised my eyebrows and smirked. They caught on.

They walked out, after I told Lissa to save her energy. She was new at this and I didn't want to wear her out. Dimitri hasn't come back.

Ivan walked in and threw the fruit at me. I caught it,

"I sent you for these hours ago!"

"Well I had to find it! And I couldn't cut the coconut! And I fell from the goddamn trees!"  
I cussed at him in a different language. I don't know how I know it, but it came naturally. And it was the tribe's language.

He looked at me confused. "Don't diss the trees." I simply said.

He rolled his eyes. I grabbed the coconut. I carefully arranged my fingers on it and he watched.

"What are you going to do? Cut it open?" he snorted.

And with that, I put pressure on it. It cut open easily without any difficulty. His jaw dropped.

I smirked at him. "And you make fun of birds." I teased. He glared and walked out. I laughed and ate the fruit.

'wait." I said. He stopped.

"Dimitri hasn't come back."

I sighed. Soon it was dark and everyone was inside and asleep. They complained, saying they don't want to sleep on the sand. I just told them it was their hut and that I never kicked them out. They realized this and didn't respond. Everyone was soon asleep and he hasn't come back. I sighed and put my top on. I winced. I grabbed my mask and spear and slipped out. _I hope I don't run into Sydney and Adrian somewhere. _I thought.

I set off to look for Dimitri

**Sorry guys Dimitri will come out in the next chapter! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11 Dimitri

**Chapter 10:**

**Dpov:**

"_Oh, they are real men, I can that." _that goddamn sentence, I growled and pushed back the leaves and branches. I kept getting deeper, I know it was dangerous, but I didn't care. I fumed and my temper grew as I imagined other men touching her. I growled at the thought and punched the nearest thing, a tree. It fell to the ground with a shudder. I walked over it. I sighed and sat down in a small clearing. It was plain, no plants in the middle or anything. Just dirt.

_Like my love life_, I thought bitterly.

I let myself make sure I wouldn't fall for someone else that I wasn't ready and it was too soon. And here she was, letting over men touch her; she probably fell for one too. I sighed and lay down. I woke up hours later, I sweaty. The sun was shining on me the whole time. I took off my shirt and wiped off the sweat. I think it's time to change into the clothing that Jill had gotten me. But I didn't have spare clothes. And these were ripped and smelled disgusting. No wonder everyone sits a little farther than me.

I heard rustling and I looked at the sky. It was probably around 5 or 6. I looked at my body. I was pretty burned. I stood up and sat down in the shade, leaning against a tree. I heard rustling again. I looked over and I instantly stood up. I thought it was nothing the first time but I was wrong. I saw yellow fur with spots on it. _The leopard_, I thought. I grabbed my spear and wrapped my shirt around my still bleeding hand. Shit, I've forgotten about it.

I stood up as the rustling got closer. It went away after a while. I fell asleep again. This time when I woke up, I woke up to the cool night air. Probably midnight.

She was probably worried, I thought. _Or the guy she's with. _I thought again.

I sighed and punched the ground. I hissed as I realized it was my injured hand. I blame the tree.

I heard rustling again and I stood up. I squinted my eyes as I looked into the night's shadows. My eyes adjusted and I looked straight into the leopard's golden eyes.

**Rpov:**

I growled as I pushed past the leaves and branches. I kept tripping. Great, I forgot how this island is. I thought. I got deeper into the island. I tripped over a tree.

"Fuck! So much for knowing this island." I muttered and stood up. I brushed myself off. I stared at the tree and noticed it was young. I narrowed my eyes. He's close; this tree wouldn't go down without any force. I growled. Take it out on me, not this island. I heard a rustling to my right side. I stared. I closed my eyes and turned a little farther to the left. I opened my eyes and stared into the leopard's eyes. I reached my hand out and she walked up to me, cubs around her legs. She purred into my hand and I scratched her behind her ear. The cubs growled and snarled. It was cute. I looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She stepped back. I cautiously knelt down and reached for one. It played and clawed at my hand, I giggled. I stood up and they followed me. I saw Dimitri in a clearing. I came out into it, the leopard curled around my legs. He looked up.

**Sorry it's short! Please review. Won't update till Monday.**


	12. Chapter 12 Reunited

**Chapter 11:**

**Rpov:**

I almost crumbled to the ground as I saw his expression-

No, his _eyes._

I saw disbelief, anger, jealousy, hurt, and l_ove_?

_How could he possibly love me? _It's been years since we last saw each other. I didn't even remember him! My heart fluttered as I kept staring at him, our gazes locked. Even though I don't remember, I could tell I loved him. I still do.

Guess true love does conquer all. I rolled my eyes mentally at the phrase.

The leopard's cubs came hurling through. They yapped and growled. It was cute.

I sighed and gave up and took a step towards him. His mask went up. I grew angry. I punched a tree. And it fell behind me. Luckily it didn't hit me or any other trees. I fumed and my breathe grew ragged.

"Don't!" I yelled at him. "Don't you dare put that fucking mask on?" I shouted.

He grew scared for a second, but then he got angry. He stood up closed the distance. Memories came rushing back, I pushed them away.

He towered over me and glared at me. I didn't back down.

"Why are you angry?" he seethed. "Are you really angry for putting my "mask" on?" he mocked. I growled at him.

"I'm angry at you for shutting me out." I said through gritted teeth.

This made Dimitri angrier. He laughed humorlessly.

"Please, when I first saw you, you shut me out."

"That's totally diff-"  
"is it? When you laid eyes on me you tried to run away." He cut me off.

I stood my ground.

"You walked away first!" he continued. I gasped and clutched my head but he ignored me.

"You always walk away _Roza." _He sneered my name. I remembered what he told me before I got on the plane.

"And it doesn't matter right? You probably fucked-"I cut him off, slapping him. His head snapped to the side. He looked up, my hand printed on his face.

I fumed and my nostrils flared.

"Oh fuck no you're not going to pull that bullshit on me!" I screamed.

He opened his mouth.

"No! It's my turn to talk!" I screeched.

"I haven't had time to talk to you, you know why?" I didn't let him answer. "Because I knew I would need more time to talk." I said, calmly. Though on the inside I was anything but. It felt good to let everything out.

"I lost my fucking memory when I came on this damn island. But you know what? It won't matter!" I said as I raised my arms up and they flapped down to my sides, walking backwards. "It won't matter because _I always jump to the next best __**person."**_ I sneered at him. "Whatever, they please me more than _you _do." I finished. I started backing away from him backwards and when I turned, he grabbed my wrist.

He was absolutely angry. The worst I've seen him. I was a little scared but I didn't show it. The leopards stood in the shadows. Hidden.

I tuned back to him. His eyes showed anger, extreme anger, lust, jealousy, possessiveness, and love.

He crushed his lips to mine and backed me into a tree. I tried pulling away but he had me in an iron grip. My body betrayed me after a minute and I kissed him back. He forcefully pushed his tongue into my mouth without permission. I moaned at the intrusion and I wrapped my hands into his silky hair. He violently gabbed my hips and lifted me up against him. I wrapped my legs around him and he moaned when my thigh pressed against his bulge. I grew wetter by the second. I pulled at his hair and he groaned at the sensation.

I pulled away for air and he roughly kissed my neck, sucking and biting me, marking me as his.

"You're mine, do you understand that?" he growled. It was the sexiest thing I ever heard. I moaned and tugged hard on his hair. He hissed and his hands glided up my thighs. I started rocking my hips against him. He stopped and moaned.

"You feel so fucking good," he sucked my neck, leaving another hickey. "I missed you." He sucked lower and got to my cleavage. I arched my back as he kissed the top of my breast.

"No other man is going to touch you? Do you understand me?" I snarled possessively and slammed his hips into mine. It was unexpected and I screamed at the friction. I was a mess under him and he looked pleased. He kept going, my moans encouraging him.

His hands gripped my ass and I bucked into him. He hissed.

I decided to mess with him.

I leaned closer to his ear and started panting. He slowed down, his lips centimeters from my breasts.

Even though it was night time, it was still hot. I licked the drop of sweat that dripped down his neck. He groaned softly.

"Take me dimitri." I panted and half moaned into his ear. I felt him grow harder. From our conversation earlier, I'm going to make him suffer.

"please." My hands drifted down to my clit. "I'm yours." Licked his ear and nibbled on it. His breathe grew ragged and he was fighting for control. "I want you to take me in every position." I screamed at the end as I shoved a finger in me. I moaned at the sensation. He grew harder. "I want you to fuck me Dimka." I purred into his ear, moaning his name. His control snapped. He pulled my hand out and shoved 3 fingers in my clit. I gasped and whimpered at the slight pain. He groaned and he grew harder still.

He started shoving his fingers and I rocked against them.

"So tight" he gasped out.

I gasped and moaned. I felt myself clench around his fingers. I was close. He groaned.

"No other man is going to touch you this way." He ordered. I nodded and squirmed under him. So close. "I'm the only one." I gasped and just as I was going to the edge, he pulled his fingers out. I roared out in frustration. He smirked at me. I glared into his eyes. I then thought of something. I pushed his back and he tripped over the tree that fell. He gasped as he fell and looked up at me. He laid there panting.

I took a step back and I slowly took off my clothes. He groaned when he saw me bare. His eyes roamed every part of my body. He groaned in pain and shifted uncomfortably. He rearranged his pants but it didn't help. He groaned and took off his pants but his boxers were left. And they weren't the loose ones. Before he could take them off I stopped him. I pointed my spear against his chest and he froze. I wasn't worried about people coming here. This was my part of the island and at this time of night you have to look closely for this part.

I dragged my spear down his chest lightly and it stopped at his cock. I caressed it lightly with it and he groaned in pain and in pleasure.

"please." He gasped. I shook my head.

"Don't move." I whispered my voice husky.

If possible he grew harder and he groaned in pain again.

I let go of the spear and I move my hands down my body I caressed and touched myself, thinking it was Dimitri. I moaned and I got louder as I touched my breasts. I closed my eyes, thinking they were his hands. I rolled my nipples in my hands and I tugged at them. I sighed in pleasure. I opened my eyes and looked into his. Pain was in them, also love and lust. His breathe grew louder and ragged and my hands lowered. I ran a hand through my hair and ran the back down. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breathe as I put 3 fingers in. I leaned against the tree, closing my eyes. Again I thought of him. I added another and another. As I grew closer I was close to shouting. I thrusted my fingers harder and faster. I slid down the tree, my eyes still closed and my mouth parted. Moans of pleasure came out. I pushed faster and faster. I needed help. It was pleasurable but it wasn't enough. I groaned in frustration. I went faster and harder. I screamed as I finally reached the edge and I arched my back against the tree and my fingers. All through the while Dimitri groaning. I was catching my breathe as I looked into my eyes. Okay now he was in serious pain. He bulge looked _huge. _

"_Please." _ He gasped out. I strutted over to him, swaying my hips. I straddled him and ripped off his boxers. He groaned as he was released and the cool air hit him. I licked my lips at him. I wrapped my hands around him and caressed him. He groaned softly. I slid down his legs and sucked on his tip. He groaned really loud and wrapped his hands in my hair. But before I could continue he pulled me up.

"Not now, another time." My eyes lit up as he said that. He chuckled.

I slammed down into him and screamed. He hissed at the intrusion and moaned softly. I waited till the pain went away.

"I don't want this to be soft and gentle," I told him, not moving. He squirmed underneath me. "I want you to fuck me. You're the only man that will be with me. And always has." He froze as I said this. His eyes sparkled. "Don't hold back." I moaned into his ear. His control snapped and with a roar he flipped us over and slammed into me. I screamed. He grabbed the log and started pumping.

"So fucking tight." He groaned out.

"harder." I screamed. And he did. He pushed into me with such force and I kept skipped the moaning. I was screaming with every pound. He groaned and went faster. All of this was Dimitri and he was all man. I pushed against him and the pleasure grew.

"dimitri." I screamed as I came all over him. Stars were in my eyes and Dimitri groaned as I clenched around him. He came into me and collapsed on top of me.

He hardened again. I smirked at him.

"Someone's happy." I commented and wiggled my hips a little. He groaned and out an arm to stop me.

"stop." He gasped.

"Round two?" I suggested. He grinned at me and slammed back into me. We didn't make love, we fucked each other. I was too impatient and he was too. It's been a long time. We fell asleep at dawn. It was the best sleep I've ever had.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Tribe

**Chapter 12:  
Rpov:**

We woke up with the sun hitting our faces. I was sweaty and gross from last night's activities and from the sun's heat. I was usually up early, but when I slept in, people knew not to mess with me. I sat up and growled at the ground. A pair of muscular arms tightened around me. I turned. Dimitri was lying next to me. He was asleep and he looked peaceful.

I felt myself soften, but I was still in that mood. I stoked his face and he woke up. His eyes fluttered open and stared into my eyes. He smiled, but he killed it.

"Good morning." I snorted and threw his arms off me.

He chuckled. Great, he remembered how I was in the mornings. I growled at him. The island had changed me and I guess I was more "savage."

I changed into my clothes, grabbed my spear and walked off to the waterfall. He followed.

I took my clothes off and I groaned in frustration and almost ended up ripping my clothes. We got in the water. Dimitri knew better than to bother me right now. I grabbed the bowl I left last time and molded the flowers and a bit of juice from a fruit together. It made a great soap. I turned and dipped some in my hand. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.

"soap." I said slowly and simple, like he was 5.

He rolled his eyes and got some. After we washed ourselves I got out and changed. I need to change clothes. We walked back to camp, holding hands. I was in a better mood and I skipped, dragging Dimitri with me. He chuckled. We made it to camp. It was about noon.

Eddie looked at us and sighed in relief.

"There you-"he was cut off as Lissa hit him in the stomach. "Oomph!" he clutched his stomach as Lissa squealed when she noticed our hands.

"Finally!" I winced as she screamed. "Ohmigod! Rose you're glowing." She gasped and looked at Dimitri. She grinned at us. "Sex does solve things huh?" she winked at us.

"Lissa!" I exclaimed and felt a blush on my face.

Ivan sprayed water out onto Jill's face and he busted out laughing. Jill gasped with her mouth wide open. She glared at him and he was oblivious. She got up and walked away, hitting him with a coconut shell.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?" he said, still oblivious. She walked towards us, rolling her eyes.

Chris grinned and I gave Jill a high five.

"Someone's not getting any for a while." Chris grinned.

I and Ivan snorted.

"You, that's for sure." I said.

He glared at me, not saying anything. I knew I was right. Since they got on the island, Lissa was too nervous about surviving and when she was over it I showed up. He blamed me. I smirked at him. I knew this because I was watching them, not like I was a pervert or anything.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you guys say about meeting my tribe?"

Dimitri stiffened. He knew about them and how I was like a daughter to the chief.

I haven't told anyone about Adrian's visit except for Jill.

Jill laughed and agreed. "I want to see Mia again!" she exclaimed. She forgot no one knew.

Her eyes widened as they stared at her.

Lissa glared at her, with her hands on her hips.

Jill winced. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa exclaimed. "I would have wanted to go!"  
"You would've told Chris." Jill muttered.

"No I wouldn't!" we all looked at her and she rolled her eyes, knowing it was true.

"Alright it's settled, we are leaving tonight."

"Where to?" Adrian said as he popped up from a bush, Sydney behind him.

"What did the chief tell you?" I questioned them. I knew they were up to something.

"Well," Sydney started, a blush creeping up her face.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, startling both of them. "You two got laid! I knew it!"

They stared at me shocked.

"It's pretty obvious." I shrugged at them.

"Do we need to see the chief?" Dimitri asked, voice stiff.

I nodded. "You already survived the sharks, you are chosen, and we watched you since you arrived. We know what comes and goes on this island. It's huge and it's dangerous if you go to deep, as you have noticed the other day." I paused, gesturing to my wound.

It got better, it was pink, but I had to be careful, it could open up again. It did last night, but I took care of it before Dimitri noticed. I continued.

"We watched you for days, but I got sloppy. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But Adrian discovered me. That drunk can be observant." I teased. He grinned at me. "Like I said if you don't respect the island or meet up with the tribe. You can be killed. And we do not hesitate."

"Roza," Dimitri hesitated. "Has anyone else….?" He trailed off. I locked eyes with him and without my voice wavering I said;

"Yes, have you heard of the man that fell overboard? He came here and survived. We became great friends. His name was Sam. But he didn't respect the island, always leaving trash and he didn't believe in the rituals we did. We didn't ask him to believe, just to respect, but he scoffed at them. He was a good man, very friendly. But it wasn't enough. This island is different than the others. Jill and Adrian have lived it. I didn't flinch when I sent an arrow to his heart." I sighed. "But I do miss him. It was a quick death. Either way he would of died." I added.

They paled a little but nodded. Ivan was thinking about what I said.

Night had fallen by the time I was done. We had the fire on but I didn't do anything special. I'm not going to spoil it if they respected it.

Dimitri was awfully quiet. I looked at him, question in my eyes. He turned to me. Oh, so he was nervous. _Respect the island_. I had told him. He had nothing to worry about. It happens.

The guys changed into the clothing and I must say, Dimitri looked hot in them. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. His perfect tan chiseled chest with bulging muscles. Not enough to look gross. My eyes drifted down to his perfect v. I looked into his eyes and he was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and dragged them through the forest. Dimitri looked like a true native. All he needed were his marks. Adrian and Sydney were up ahead. Adrian had gotten more marks on his arms.

Sydney was beautiful in them. The colors complimented her. This paint wasn't easy to take off. And we had to redo it every once in a while. A few in the past had gotten their marks off. Some were even left bare. But it happened a long time ago, before I was here.

We walked through the dark, but we knew the way. Even Jill. She even has a few marks on her. These marks were earned, not given. Everyone in the tribe at least has one. They get one when they are accepted.

I could feel how nervous Dimitri was. Lissa was excited. Ivan was a little nervous and so was Christian. I walked behind the rest, next to Christian. Dimitri and Ivan were talking and so were Jill and Lissa. Lissa was trying to get information out of her, but it was impossible. Also because it was one of the rules.

Christian tensed up as I put a hand on his shoulder. I laughed.

"How do you get accepted?" he asked,

"I can't tell you that, but I could probably make a guess." He nodded waiting for me to continue. He grew nervous as I pretended to inspect him.

"You're too lanky, so you're probably not going to go with the hunting group. You can't do the woman's chores." I listed other things off and he grew even more nervous. "You're probably not going to make it." I said, patted his back and went up front. We made it to the tribe. Everyone stopped and stared. I secretly gestured to Christian and amusement filled their eyes, but they hid it pretty well.

I smirked. This is going to be fun.

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14 Welcome

**Hey guys! Sorry, I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Here's the story.**

**Chapter 13:  
Rpov:**

It's funny watching all the guys tense up. Lissa was excited; she was bouncing up and down and couldn't sit still. I chuckled inside. Everyone saw this and their amusement grew. The chief chuckled and he motioned Lissa forward. She proudly walked over, confident. I was proud and I grinned at her. My mask went up though. I wasn't going to show emotion now in front of them. I never have.

She showed no fear. The chief stared her down, willing her to back down. She didn't and he smiled at her. He motioned his wife forward. She was in her fifties probably, but she was beautiful. She smiled warmly at Lissa and pulled her towards a hut. There, she was going to get her marks. I put on my mask and looked around. The ones who already got their mark came to stand by me, leaving Dimitri tense, Christian scared out of his mind, and Ivan bored.

The chief noticed this and brought Ivan forward. He tensed, and then relaxed after Jill sent him an assuring smile. The chief showed no emotion and neither did Ivan. Then Ivan smiled and came forward, the hunters tensed and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Hello sir," Ivan bowed. "Thank you for having us here." He said. I was shocked. Who knew he can be polite?  
The chief laughed out loud, "Son, no one likes a kiss ass." Ivan grinned and shrugged. A girl, who was beautiful, took him forward. Ivan paid no attention to her and she was frustrated. Jill sent her a smug smiled. I grinned behind the mask.

The chief motioned to Eddie. This was a slow process when there are a lot of people. So I've been told. Eddie came forward, the fire illuminating his face. The chief was surprised. It doesn't show, only some people can notice it. The chief searched his eyes, almost frantically. He smiled and reached forward to hug Eddie. Guess it runs in the family, he greeted me like that. Eddie went to get his marks and was accompanied by Mia. I liked her, she was nice. Mason was next and the chief looked worried about him, but accepted him. I was confused. What's going to happen?

Dimitri went next. He was tense; he knew that everyone knew that we were together. He thinks the chief won't accept him, that he's not worthy of me. I rolled my eyes at that. The chief accepted him automatically. I didn't blame him; Dimitri has a lot of skill and muscle. I walked forward and glared at the girl who was going to accompany him. She raised her hands and surrendered. She walked away. Yeah, right, like I didn't see her checking him out. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me and tugged me forward. I resisted and took him to my hut. There were a few whistles and I chuckled.

Dimitri looked around. There were a lot of weapons that I made and hung up. His eyes widened as he took them in. my hut was surrounded by them and in the middle was the bed. He sat down while I brought the paint. I traced his chest and he shivered. I smiled at him.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Plus, you passed already." I crawled behind him and he sat between my legs. I massaged his back and he moaned softly. I gripped his back harder and clenched my thighs. He noticed and softly rubbed my thighs, separating my legs. He leaned against me and my hands moved down to his thighs, they trailed up and to the inside of his legs. His legs tensed up.

"What's up with you being all tense?" I teased softly.

He smiled and relaxed. My hands moved upwards by his v line. He moaned softly. My hands moved forward, massaging everywhere around him except for that part. I brushed against him and he sucked in a breath. Luckily, my hut was more isolated. They held some part of magic that it was also sound proof.

I smiled smugly; I turned over and straddled him. His hands automatically went to my hips and slid down to the top of my thighs. I moaned softly. He caressed my body and I kissed his deeply. It was slow and relaxing. I pulled back, and grabbed the bowl that was filled with paint.

On his biceps, I put the traditional marks. It was like a bracelet sort of, it goes around the whole bicep. It went on both arms. I pulled back and then put my hand prints on his chest, marking him as mine. If he was my husband, I would have to add to it. It would be a choice of ours, but it would be known for the colors. I sighed and slid down his body. I added marks on his ankles. He looked at me the whole time. I set the bowl down. He grabbed me and pulled my up against him.

"I see some men that didn't have these." He gestured to my hand prints on his chest.

I laughed lightly. "It means your mine." I whispered seductively in his ear and nibbled on it. His hold on me tightened and I felt him wake up.

I smirked at him and pulled away, 'accidently' grinding my hips against his. He struck out fast and pulled me against him again. I gasped at the force. He crushed his lips against mine and shoved his tongue in.

The thing about Dimitri is that he always has to be dominant.

I pulled away gasping and he trailed rough open mouthed kisses on my neck. He sucked on my weak spot and my arms shook. He chuckled and I scowled. All of a sudden, I bit him roughly. He cried out as I hit his weak spot.

"You're mine." I growled out and kissed his lips and climbed off him. I looked back as I got to the entrance and he laid there panting, glaring at me.

"c'mon." I said, walking out. I got there just in time as I saw Chris trembling in front of the chief.

The chief looked disapproving. He gestured towards the hunters and they came forward. He dropped to his knees.

"No! Please no! I respect you guys! Please!"  
I was ready to burst out laughing as he kept groveling.

Apparently so were the others. I felt Dimitri stand behind me as his fingers traced my bare stomach. He pulled my against him and I pushed my ass out towards his cock. His fingers tightened on my hips.

"You okay there?" I whispered. I was laughing inside, I was messing with him and he knew it.

He growled softly. I grew wetter and before we could respond, it grew quiet.

They were looking for me and they parted once we stepped into the fire's light.

Chris looked horrified as I drew out a few weapons.

"What will it be?" Christian paled and gulped.

I picked the arrow and bow and walked up to him. I grabbed the arrow and pulled back. It hit the ground between his legs and an inch from him.

He looked a little green.

The chief smiled.

"Welcome!"

We busted out laughing at his face. He turned to me and glared.

I couldn't speak and I wiped the tears as I straightened up.

"Oh god, that was hilarious. Sorry spark but we had to, it was the only entertainment." I shrugged.

"One day, Hathaway." He muttered and walked to Lissa.

She giggled and kissed his lips. She put his marks on him and Jill did the same with Ivan.

Mason was with them but I didn't find Eddie.

I frowned. Where was he?  
I turned towards Mia's hut and saw him walk out with disheveled hair. I grinned and walked up to him.

"'bout time you got some." He smirked and rolled his eyes. We walked back to camp and everyone celebrated, welcoming the new villagers. I stayed with Dimitri, seeing as a lot of beautiful women kept staring at him. I glared at them and they turned away.

He chuckled. "I'm all yours." He said and wrapped his arms around me. We walked back to my hut, I cuddled up against him. My hands trailed down to his v line. I went lower and I stroked him softly. He groaned and nuzzled his face into my neck. I smiled. I took it slow, seeing as it was peaceful. He came in my hands and I cleaned him up. I kissed his lips and we fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day.


	15. Chapter 15 Jealousy

**Thanks for the reviews and for your patience! I have too much homework. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Here's chapter 14.**

**VA belongs to Richelle mead.**

**Chapter 14:  
Rpov:**

I groaned as I woke up. I don't know what day it was, I lost track after a few months when I got here. I kept track but I didn't check. I rolled over and smacked something hard. My eyes were closed and I kept moving my hand. I frowned and I felt a chuckled rumble through it. I opened my eyes, mad. I growled and shot up. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck softly.

"Roza," he began cautiously, "I think you should lose that habit of yours."

I rolled my eyes and dressed into different clothes. I felt his eyes on me as I slowly undressed. I turned around and smirked at him, picking up my dirty clothes. He rolled his eyes and got up. He stretched and I heard his bones pop. I chuckled as he winced. He stayed in his clothes, seeing as he put them on barely last night. I picked up the rest of the dirty clothes, grabbed my mask, which covers my whole face and part of my chest, only my eyes showing, and my spear. I added a few daggers to my thighs and I walked out. Dimitri behind me. The sun was barely going up and the men started filling out. I dropped my clothes into a different pile on the ground. The women didn't wake up until an hour later. I smiled; we were all equals, no matter what. The chief and his wife came out, they looked like me. Not completely, just a few resemblances. They wished us luck and his wife kissed my cheek and sent a prayer in a different language. I knew it; I just didn't know what it was called. Dimitri was confused and I counted the men. I lead this group, not them. I smirked as I remembered the day. They were all shocked and outraged.

_I_ _sat around the camp fire, a little bit away from them. The chief was making new announcements. I felt left out; I didn't know how to do any of the women's work. I failed in each task. I groaned mentally as I remembered falling out of a tree and picking the wrong fruit._  
_All the women shunned me, basically. Sydney didn't. But we weren't as close as we are now. I was drawing on the dirt with a stick when the chief cleared his throat. He was looking at me, but wasn't really calling my attention. Well not entirely. Everyone stopped talking and was staring at him to continue. Satisfied with their attention, he smiled._

"_I have finally chosen the leader of the hunt." All the men look interested and perked up._

_I rolled my eyes. I seen what they can do, they're good but I think they need to work together more. _

_The chief's eyes bored into mine._

"_Rosemarie." My head snapped up. What?_

_My eyes widened and a guy, Toruk, stood up. He was the strongest from all of them._

"_A woman?" he yelled in outrage._

_Now I got mad. I stood up. _

"_Yeah, a woman. Or what, you've never seen one?" I mocked at him. He grew red and some people _

"_You're not fit."_

"_You're not smart."_

_He growled in outrage._

"_Toruk, settle down." The chief warned._

"_Settle down? This woman can't even do a woman's job. She's just a girl!"_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_A shark has grown attached to her."_

_He stood there, not responding. He's in shock._

_He continued. "If she's good with them with now even trying, imagine the rest of the animals. I sense it, they respond to her. A few hours of practice and she'll be a strong fighter."_

_I smirked at Toruk. He just stalked off._

_The rest congratulated me and we started the next day. I was a natural. Sooner or later, Toruk got over it. He's my best friend now. _

"How many?" I asked Toruk.

He came over and grinned at me. He swung an arm over my shoulders. I laughed and pushed him away.

"The usual, plus 4 others." I nodded. Guess they all made it.

Dimitri had an odd expression on his face as he stared at me. He put his mask on before I can figure it out. My eyes narrowed, I thought we were in this together. I huffed and turned around. I walked towards the other's tents.

Toruk followed me and we smirked at each other. Adrian walked out of his and glanced at us. He narrowed his eyes. I smiled at him, innocently. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Dimitri. He was still staring at us, emotionless. _Was he jealous? _My eyes widened slightly as I turned away. I grew angry. He has no right to be jealous. _Doesn't he trust me?_ Toruk asked me what's wrong as we walked towards Christian's tent. I told him.

He smiled. "Then give him a reason."

I thought this over and nodded. We silently opened the flap, there he was; snoring with his mouth wide open and Lissa's back facing him. I chuckled; she probably got tired of him.

We dragged his cot silently outside and we pulled him out of the tent just as Ivan stepped out. He perked up and ran over to us. He helped us and we silently walked over through the group and to the jungle. The reset followed, smirking.

We set him down and the leopard prowled out, stalking towards us gracefully, her cubs at her heels.

I rubbed her face and she purred. I laughed. I've grown attached to her.

We set Chris down and she peered over him. She moved slightly so the sun hit his face. His face scrunched up and he opened his eyes. She peered over him, baring her teeth over her curled lips. He screamed a high pitch voice and we cringed. Even the leopard. He stumbled out of the cot with the quilts tangled up. He managed to land first face in the mud. We started laughing and I clutched Toruk's shoulder. He wrapped an arm over my waist and we leaned on each other, supporting our weight as we laughed. We calmed down and Ivan helped him up. I didn't turn around, seeing as I could feel Dimitri glaring holes in our backs. Toruk nudged me, signaling me he could feel it too. The others didn't find our interaction surprising. They knew we were only friends. At first they thought we were together, some even thought I was going to marry him one day. Pffft yeah right. You could imagine the surprise they got when Dimitri came. We walked back to the camp, the prank with Christian didn't help and since we were already behind on schedule, we decided to go tomorrow and train them later.

Toruk gave me a piggy back ride and we ran to the camp but he would stop and twirl me. I laughed all the way and we barged through the camp. I laughed again and slid off. The girls were eyeing us suspiciously. I narrowed my eyes; I was not going to let Dimitri go. Ever.

The woman here, they respected me. But I knew they thought I was a whore seeing as they would glance disgustedly at me when I rode on Toruk's back. I rolled m eyes. I had underwear on the bottom of the skirt, it's not like we go commando. Besides, I have different skirts; they would split across my thighs, one side longer than the other or a mini skirt with the length flowing down on the other side of my thighs. I sighed. Lissa rushed over to Christian as he stepped in. Jill screamed when she turned around and saw him behind her. I chuckled. Toruk left to go check on his mother, since she was sick.

I walked back to the group, Dimitri wasn't here. I frowned, where was he?

It's almost breakfast.

**Dpov:**

I looked as they laughed and held on to each other. Really? I groaned, pushing the feelings way. I had no right to be jealous. They were just friends. But my anger grew as he wrapped an arm around her bare waist. I took a deep breath to calm down, Ivan came to my side. He looked at me worriedly but then he followed my gaze. Rose's hand was on his shoulder, gently squeezing him. He looked at her gratefully, caught her hand and kissed it.

I set forward and Ivan holds me back. Adrian came over, concern in his face. For me. Okay?

"Let it go, he's not worth it." I took a deep breath and calmed down. A few other guys looked at us as they began walking back to the tribe.

Rose and Toruk were nowhere in sight, but I could hear her peals of laughter. I should be the one who should make her laugh. She hasn't laughed that way with me. My fists clenched and I could see them up ahead and rose clung to his back. I felt myself sadden. It's been too long. She probably has moved on and was just interested in me since she's seen flashbacks of me.

I groaned mentally and sighed. If she loves him, I will let her go. But not without a fight.

I clutched the spear in my hand and Adrian and Ivan stepped away a little, eyeing the spear. I rolled my eyes and I saw Chris trudging forward, glaring at the ground. Ivan ran and jumped on his back. Chris lost his footing and he fell again in the mud.

Everyone turned and they saw Chris getting up again and he turned to glare at Ivan.

He was covered in mud too, but he was grinning like an idiot. He got up and walked over to us, leaning back a little as he walked. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I pushed him and he tripped into Christian, again falling in the mud. I laughed louder and Eddie whooped and jumped in with them.

Adrian and mason shared a secret smile. They linked arms and trooped forward.

Just as they passed, they grabbed me and with a force I didn't know they had, I dived head first into the huge puddle. I wiped the dirt from my eyes, glaring at them. Two other guys from the tribes snuck up and pushed them in. we laughed for a while and headed back. The other two were Tahir and Naadir. They had Indian names.

They reached the edge of the camp. Jill ran forward and stepped back as she took in Ivan's appearance. She laughed and turned away, only to scream at the sight of Christian. I chuckled, he was caked with mud, head to toe and he had leaves and twigs. I'm pretty sure I saw some worms. Lissa walked forward, and shook her head at him. They walked off somewhere as he went to clean himself up. I was along the shadows, I looked at mason.

"Hey, I'm going to go clean up before breakfast starts."

He nodded and gave me thumbs up. We smiled at each other and I walked towards rose's hut. I heard she was going to request me in her hut, seeing as I didn't have one. I also heard that mine was already built; well they were working on it already. I'm guessing she's going to ask me. I sighed and ran a hand through my muddy hair. I walked in the hut, careful not to touch anything. I grabbed a few things I would need for soap and a pair of clothes. This was just a bottom short that Indians would wear back in the days. On the walk back, I heard people talking, whispering.

"That one guy is so cute, rose is so lucky….."

"Wow, I thought he was single, rose is definitely not letting him go…."

That part interested me, I relaxed feeling stupid. She wouldn't do that to me. I walked out of the tribe's property and out into the jungle.

I walked along the river, hidden by the tree's shadows. Women were there, washing clothes. I wonder if they can wash my clothes on the way back…

"Looks like rose has a few decisions to make." A girl, in her twenties said.

"What do you mean?" a girl, younger than her asked.

"You don't see the 3 of them? Rose looks like she's stuck. I mean, Toruk is super fine and so is Dimitri. Dimitri and rose might have had a history, but she had memory loss. She forgot about him and during that time, she grew close to a different man."

The other girl's face changed to understanding.

She chuckled. "Now that I think about it your right. That must hurt thought, they look so in love and then finding out sooner or later that the girl you love was getting it on with another man."

They laughed.

My heart sank. She wouldn't do that. I kept muttering over and over until I got to the waterfall. I dove in and when I went back up, the water turned muddy. It faded soon, as the soap mixed in with the water. I washed myself. I stopped when I heard voices nearby. It was Toruk and Tahir.

"What are you going to do?" Tahir asked.

I froze, listening.

"I'm going to fight for her. She might be with another or in love with him. But I don't think so. She proved me right."  
"How? What did you do?"

"Well let's just say that if she loved me so much, then she wouldn't have slept with me."

My eyes widened and I could hear Tahir gasp.

"I never thought she would do that. I mean, she nice and has a good role in the tribe, she could get in trouble with the other man. I mean, he seems nice and all, but they looked so in love. And when I see you two together, it's just like it was just the two of you. I can't believe he hasn't noticed."

"I know, right? But I regret it. Not for her benefit, but I just became the man who went after a girl that's taken." I heard Toruk sigh.

I stopped breathing. Rose. She actually did it. Who else would he talk about? Rose has a good role in the tribe and she's with another man, which am me. She would get in trouble and I've seen how the two of them are together. My heart clenched.

"I'm going to try and win her heart, but in a good way. I'm done sneaking around. If she doesn't want me, well she should at least tell that guy."

Tahir nodded and they kept on walking.

I got out and changed. I sat on the edge. How could she do that?

I growled, got up and punched a wall.

"Fuck!" I swore as I felt some of my knuckled break and my hand began to bleed. I hissed as I tried opening my hand. I picked up my clothes hastily and walked to camp, angry.

I stepped through and saw Naadir.

He saw me and his eyes widened as he took in my hand.

"Are you okay? Sorry stupid question. There's a healer about 2 huts away. She's super nice and she'll take care of it."

I nodded gratefully and walked over. I hesitated.

"Come in." a young, beautiful called. Okay, how did she know I was out here?  
I shrugged and walked in. she barely glanced at me.

"sit." I did as I was told. The girl was beautiful, in her early twenties by the looks of it. She has dirty blonde hair, tan skin and blue green eyes with yellowed specks in them. She was curvy and beautiful. But I don't see her like that. Even though rose did sleep with another, I still loved her.

"My names Naaz." She said as she carefully inspected my wound.

I flinched as she opened up my hand.

She tsked and gave a cup of something in it that smelled like grass. I sniffed it.

"What is this?"

"drink." She said, barely letting me finish my sentence. I sniffed it again and drank it. I spit it out, the liquid burning my throat.

"What is this?" I coughed and hissed. Just as I drank the cup, she cracked my hand, snapping the bones. She wrapped my hand and disinfected the cuts.

"It helps take away the pain, forget that you had it." Oh. It kind of made sense.

She smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you," I reached over and was about to her cheek when the flap opened.

Rose came in smiling, but stopped short when she took us in. her face hardened and put on her mask.

"Breakfast's ready." She said gruffly and walked out.

I groaned and got up. Naaz looked at me apologetically. I smiled, my eyes showing that it didn't matter.

"As long as we know what happened, it doesn't matter." She smiled and nodded. We walked out and a man walked up, wrapping an arm around her.

"What's up with rose?" he asked her, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him, but it looked forced.

"I don't know." She said, pulling away and she turned to me.

"This is dimitri," he looked at me and smiled.

"Raahi." I nodded and shook his hand. They had Indian names, but they were modern.

We walked over to the middle of camp, where everyone was gathered. We ate; it wasn't so bad, considering it was wild turkey.

I kept glancing around for rose, she wasn't here. When breakfast was over, I walked out towards the jungle; I knew rose wasn't in the hut.

**Apov (Abe):**

Where could they be? I rubbed my face as I looked over the map. There was nothing on this goddamned map! They probably could have drowned.

No! I wasn't about to start thinking that. There was still hope. There could be an island off somewhere. But where?

Eric came in, along with rhea.

I rolled my eyes.

"There's a door for a reason." I told him, not looking up.

He chuckled, it was strained though. Rhea didn't look any better than the rest of us. Apparently André is still locked up in his room.

"Have you found anything?" rhea asked quietly. My face softened and I reached over and grasped her hand.

"I would've told you as soon as I found something out." She looked up and nodded gratefully.

"No matter what time." she stated.

"No matter what time." I assured, repeating her.

She relaxed a little.

"Both of you get some sleep, you need it."

"So do you." Rhea said, I smiled.

She's always looking out for everyone, Lissa got that from her.

I sighed and I grabbed my things. We walked out of my office. There has got to be something.

We passed Tasha, who was leaning against some guy's desk. She sent him a flirty smile and he smiled back, but I could tell he was disgusted, by the grimace on his face as he turned around. Tasha met my eyes and winked. I think I just threw up a little. I shuddered and Eric chuckled.

"At least you still got game." He teased as rhea greeted a secretary, much more sophisticated than Tasha.

"I've always had it." We laughed. Joking around was the only way we could ease the tension. A lot of people had looked up to the top floor and it affected everyone else too.

I walked over to the navigator that steered the yacht that day. He stood up and greeted me. We walked back into the office. Eric came in later.

The secretary keeping rhea busy.

"What happened that day? It stays here in this office." I assured him. He was nervous.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I got distracted."

Eric and I looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow at Henry.

"With what?" I said, exasperated.

"A girl, black hair, blue eyes."

Anger seethed through me.

I slammed my fist on the desk and he jumped.

"I-I-I'm sorry, sir." He stuttered.

I waved him off.

It's not you, it's Tasha. The girl you were with. She's the whore around this place." I said bluntly.

His eyes widened. Probably worried about the fact of getting an STD.

"What time did you get …..? Distracted?"

"Around the time of the party, probably eleven to 4 in the morning.

I nodded and wrote it down.

"Where were you?"  
"Around the site your daughter got lost." He said, cautiously.

My head snapped up.

"That is all, thank you." He walked out and I sat there thinking. There was a possibility left.


	16. Chapter 16 White

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the wait. I'm updating as fast as I can and I'm trying to make these chapters longer.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 15:**

**Dpov:**

I walked through the jungle quietly, my feet padding softly against the dirt. We need to clear things out. I sighed and pushed away some leaves. I went deeper into the jungle, seeing new beautiful places. I stopped. It was really quiet. I closed my eyes, letting my senses take over. I heard rustling behind me, growing a little bit louder as it continued through to my right. I turned just in time, catching rose in my arms.

She struggled and we fought. With every minute, she fought harder, letting her anger out. I groaned out and charged forward, receiving her hits. I grabbed her arms and slammed her into a tree. She hissed out, arching her back. My eyes widened and I felt myself harden. _She felt pleasure by this? _

I watched her as she panted, her chest rising. My eyes drifted down to her heaving chest, a bead of sweat going into her cleavage. I moaned out softly.

Her eyes snapped open, looking under her eyelashes. She glared at me and roughly pushed me. She made me walk backwards and walked me right into a tree. I stared her down. Neither of us giving up. I glared and had enough. I growled out and raised my hands in frustration.

"I had enough!" I snapped at her. Her jaw slackened and she glared at me.

"Oh hells no! What do you mean you had enough? Enough from what? The island? Me?" she ranted, getting angrier by the second. I was covered by the shade of the trees and she was in the sun. Her hair stuck to her forehead, sweat dripping down her neck. I licked my lips and focused on the beads of sweat.

I heard her huff and I snapped my eyes towards her face. She glared at me, but I see lust in her eyes.

"I'm up here." She said, snapping her fingers towards her face.

I narrowed my eyes. She snapped.

"Argh!" she screamed out and started hitting my chest.

I let her, watching her get worked up.

She glared at me, angry that she didn't get a rise out of me. I smirked at her and that did it. She screamed in frustration and tried punching me in the face. Emphasizes on tried.

I grabbed both of her fists. I smiled down at her, but it faded as I remembered why I was here. I put my mask up, hiding all emotions. I threw her off of me and I walked off.

_How could I be so stupid?_

"Dimitri!"

I didn't answer and kept walking.

"Dimitri!" she screeched, getting angry. I walked long enough that I couldn't hear her anymore.

I sighed.

I need to find a way to get out of this island. It was fun while it lasted, but I got things I have to get back to. I ended up on the other side of the island on the beach and the sun was beginning to set.

I sighed and leaned against the trees, looking out towards the peaceful waves.

I sighed and looked up, towards the forest.

I noticed a cave down a little way off the path.

I followed it. Just outside the cave, I set up a fire and made a torch, I walked in.

It was humid and as I got near the end, my feet splashed on water.

_What is water doing over here?_ I moved the torch towards the bottom. It was a lagoon. I stared at it in awe. I looked up as I saw light from the top. There was an opening in the ceiling and the sun had set. Moonlight lit up the cave. I squinted my eyes and I saw an exit in the bottom. I pursed my lips and decided to come here tomorrow. I sighed and walked out.

After an hour I got frustrated. I was lost. I gave up and sat down. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

**Rpov:**

I sighed and left. What's gotten into him? I sighed. He was right though. I knew he had enough. It's been two years for me, I've gotten used to it here. And he had a life back at his home and work. I sighed. I'm going to arrange it for him to leave. I leaned against a tree. I gave up calling him. He can handle himself.

Memories flashed through my head of him.

_I walked into the office, not bothering to knock. Abe was the boss around here, it didn't matter. I walked in and the guy who I was supposed to work with head's snapped up. He was going to glare at me and he was about to open his mouth to tell me shit, no doubt, when his eyes roamed my body. _

_I was wearing shorts, a loose shirt and a pair of heels with my hair flowing down my back. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "See something you like?" _

_He snapped out of it._

"_Who the hell are you?" _

"_Hey Dimitri! I got your…" I trailed off as I saw Tasha straddling his lap and kissing him. His head snapped up and looked towards me, pushing Tasha off of him. I wiped all the emotion off my face._

"_You really need to lock your door if you're going to do that here when you have another person sharing an office with you." I said looking towards my desk._

_He opened his mouth, but I hurried on._

"_And you really shouldn't be doing that __**here.**__"_

_Tasha looked bored._

"_You could do better," I said, after I looked her over. She dressed up like a whore. "You'll probably get a std." _

_Her head snapped up and glared at me, her mouth opened._

_I chuckled harshly and she closed it shut. _

"_Here are you're copies," I walked over and out them on his desk. "And I'm off to lunch." I said, glaring at him, daring him to say something. I smiled at him in satisfaction when he didn't say anything._

_I walked away, getting to the door when Adrian popped up._

"_Ready to go?" I smiled and took his hand._

"_Rose!" dimitri' voice rang out._

"_Yes Mr. Belikov?" I said, innocently. I knew how much he hated Adrian.  
"I need you to do your job."_

"_When you do yours, I'll do mine. Go have fun." I sneered and walked away, with Adrian chucking._

I sighed, when I met him, he was a man whore.

Has he really changed? Has he been with anyone when I was gone? I definitely haven't. I would feel like a fool if he has.

I walked back to camp, ignored everyone and fell asleep.

I grimaced as I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I glared at the dirt beside me and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, feeling my bones crack. I smiled in satisfaction, it faded as I remembered yesterday's incident changed into a new outfit. It was the same, but it was white. I walked out, grabbing a few weapons. I nodded at the hunters and told them we start tomorrow, seeing as we still had food. They nodded and went inside to sleep. I smiled, they needed it. The chief nodded at me and I did in return.

I ended up at the beach, not hearing from him. I wasn't worrying. I wasn't wondering where he was. Honestly, I didn't care if he ended up dead. I just enjoyed the sun and the time I had for myself. I saw the rocks up ahead and decided to climb them. It was a row of large rocks. I felt the salty water spray on my skin. I moaned softly. The cold water felt great against my heated skin. It's rare when we go to the beach. They all go to the waterfall.

I looked out at the clear water. I smiled. I tied my spear against my thigh, making sure the point was facing out, not towards me. With that, I jumped into the water. The water rushed around me, engulfing me. I opened my eyes and swam towards the bottom, putting distance on the rocks and me. Down below was a beautiful reef. I laughed silently and swam towards it. The fish popped in and out of the coral. I swam farther into the reef and went up for air.

The white clothe stuck to my skin. I floated where the waves were calm, it was pretty far out, but I didn't care. I was in oblivion. I closed my eyes, moving to side to side lightly so the water won't get into my ears. My hands were behind my head. I sighed and I felt the water move. But not by the waves. I left it alone and then I felt the water rushing. My eyes widened and snapped open just in time as I went under water. The water bubbled and I swam to the surface, gasping for air. I laughed as I saw my shark. She's a great white. I swam over to her. She swam slightly, since she needed to if not she can die. I swam along her, my hands gliding over her. I grew tired and just went to hold onto her fin. We swam for a while and I watched the fish swim quickly back into the coral as we passed by. I sighed and slipped off her, it has been a few hours and my skin was starting to wrinkle. I kissed her smooth skin and swam off.

I grabbed a spear, took a deep breath and dived into the water, heading towards the fish. I killed a few, hitting them in a spot where it won't destroy and mangle their bodies. I put them in a sack and swam up. I was relieved when my feet hit the sand. I was tired. My hair was in thick strands with grains of sand and was curly. My feet splashed as I struggled against the waves to get out. I made it farther and I dropped to the sand, facing the blue sky. I dropped the sack too. I tensed as I heard footsteps.

**Dpov:**

I watched as she slipped into the water. I woke up with the sun glaring on my face. I forgot about the cove and walked to the beach to cool off. I froze as I saw a figure slip into the water. Her tan skin glowing with the white traditional tribe clothes, her dark hair swaying with the wind. _Roza. _

I felt myself harden. She was half naked and wearing white, showing her curves off. I groaned as she dived into the water. I leaned against the tree, hiding myself in the shade. I can't believe she can get such a reaction out of me when we're like this. I fisted my hair in frustration. I rose up in panic as she was pulled under. I relaxed and leaned back as she swam up. I watched as she hunted for fish and walked to shore. My eyes widened and my breath hitched when I saw her come out. She was beautiful and sand covered her body. It wasn't gross, it complimented her. And best of all, her clothes were almost see through. I got up as she lay on the sand and without thinking; I started walking over to her. I felt heat rush through my member as I got closer. I towered over her, my shadow covering her face from the sun.

"Can you please go away? I want peace and quiet." She said politely, giving away that she didn't know it was me.

"No. we need to talk." I said, not budging.

She slowly opened her eyes. And then closed them again. I groaned and reached down and grabbed her arm. I yanked her up as she hissed. Her eyes snapped open, her eyes filled with fury. I glared her down and we stood there staring each other down. I sighed and she yanked her arm away.

"Okay, let's talk." She snarled, drips of water falling out from her hair, going down her chest. My eyes lingered at her chest for a while and snapped them up when I saw rose glaring.

I sighed. "Do you really love me?" I asked softly. Her expression softened and cupped my face.

"Of course I do. Where the fuck did get that I didn't?" she asked, anger for not trusting her and confusion.

I looked away. "I heard some people that you and Toruk –"I muttered looking away as she cut me off.

And then she started laughing. My irritation grew as she kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" I grit out.

She took deep breaths and tried getting her breath back. I crossed my arms, waiting for her to answer.

"There's nothing between us." She said gently.

"Really? Because I thought you and Toruk were together. Everyone says that if it wasn't for me, you would've been married to him!" I said, yelling towards the end. She started to get red from anger.

"Excuse me?! And if I did, so what? I had fucking memory loss! Besides, before I thought you didn't want anything to do with me! You said we couldn't be together and I should move on! Then I do what you say and you get mad! First Adrian, now Toruk." She huffed, glaring at me.

"Well I thought it would take time! Seeing as you broke down, but it didn't. You went straight to him the first day-"

"Please, like you didn't do the same. You probably fucked Tasha when I left." She snapped, her chest heaving. I struggled to keep my eyes on her face, since her clothes were see through.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she brought up Tasha.

I gave a harsh laugh. "And when I came here? You didn't go off to sleep with another? How about Toruk? Did he satisfy you? Who was better?" I walked towards her and grabbed her arm, pushing her against my chest. She struggled, trying to get away. "When the two of you are together, do you feel like it's just the two of you? I mean, people said we're sooo in love, but they wouldn't be surprised if you left me for him!" I screamed at her.

Her eyes widened as she took in my words. Realization hit her. I laughed humorless.

"You didn't think I would find out? You are the slut everyone-"she cut me off, slapping me.

I looked up as she breathed in, struggling to keep her control.

"You think I slept with another man, knowing you were here?" she asked, her voice strained. "If I was cheating on you, I wouldn't be stupid enough to do it when we're on a fucking island!" she yelled. She took another deep breath. "Did Toruk tell you that?" I stayed silent. "Did he?!" I looked away and shook my head.

"I heard him talking to another. And I heard two girls by the stream saying they wouldn't be surprised." I muttered.

She exhaled. "Toruk is in love with another girl. The girl you kissed. Naaz." She said, staring blankly at the water. "The one you made a move on." Her voice was strained.

My throat clamped up. "Rose, I-"

"Save it." she said, pushing past me.

I grabbed her and forced her back. She started yelling and hitting me.

"Let go of me! I thought you fucking changed, but you didn't! I actually thought you did, then I go in and I see you with another girl! How could I be so stupid? You're still that fucking man whore who didn't give a shit about the other girls who you fucked."

Her words stung. But she was right. I didn't give a damn about them. I used them. Then rose comes along. I thought she would be a game that she played hard to get. That she would be a challenge. Then I found out she was my boss's daughter and life got difficult as I restrained myself from touching her. Then I get all of these feelings.

"You honestly think I would do that to you?" I asked softly, as she struggled to keep her face emotionless. I hugged her to me, smoothing her hair down. I shifted a little bit away from her, seeing as she was half naked and my hands skimmed down her curves. She shivered and lightly kissed my neck.

"I kissed her cheek by the way, she healed my hands."

She stiffened as she realized that. I chuckled and she pushed my away jokingly. She ran towards the water and jumped in.

"Damn," her clothes just dried and now she's getting them wet.

"Are you coming?" she asked, double meaning behind her words.

I narrowed my eyes and ran after her. We swam for a while.

We got out and I looked away from her.

"You shouldn't wear that." I muttered.

"Why not?" she smirked, daring me to say something. "Does it bother you?"

"It's _white."_ I said, looking anywhere but her.

"I'm not color blind." She said, smiling mischievously at me. She bit her lip at me, looking at me seductively.

I felt myself reacting.

She strutted over to me.

"It's see through." She just raised an eyebrow.

"When we go back, I don't want them to see you." I hissed.

"Well then, I should take it off." I watched and she pulled the tie from behind her.

"Not here." I growled, taking her hand and pulling her towards the cove. Light was still out so it wouldn't be a problem.

"You found it." she said, smiling at me. I nodded and pushed her in.

"Someone's impatient." She muttered.

"You have no idea." I said, ripping the back of her shirt off. I shoved her up a wall and she gasped as the cold wall hit her back.

I slowly kissed her while my hands traveled down to her waist. My fingers spread and caressed her hips. They slid down to her thighs and she gasped as I pushed past her underwear and touched her folds. I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She moaned and it echoed through the cave.

She started grinding against my fingers, trying to get them to slip in.

I slipped in just the tip and pulled out. She groaned, rocking her hips against my fingers.

"Dimitri, please." She gasped against my neck. She wrapped her legs around me. She squirmed, trying to find friction.

"Please what?" I tease, biting down on her neck. She gasped and arched her back just as I slammed a finger into her.

"Ungh… yes!" she hissed, digging her nails into my back. I pumped slowly, frustrating her.

"Dimitri!" she growled out. I chuckled.

She clenched against my fingers and I groaned against her neck.

"So tight." I gasped into her ear.

She moaned and started panting.

"Faster!" I went even slower.

"Please dimitri." She whimpered.

"Goddamnit it!" she pushed me back and slid down the wall. I watched as she slid down her skirt and slipped in two fingers. She closed her eyes and moaned. I watched as she touched herself, her mouth the shape of an 'O'.

I groaned. She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. She moaned really loud and gestured me to come. I walked over to her and sat across from her. Her fingers slipped out, covered in her juices. She crawled on top of me, forcing me to lie down. She straddled my stomach and slipped her fingers in again. She moaned and rocked her hips against them. My hands flew to her hips, trying to still her. Every time she rocked her hips, it rubbed against me.

I watched as her fingers became slick. I groaned and slipped my own fingers into her. She gasped and whimpered, taking hers out. I sat up, her straddling. I reached up and sucked on her breasts, marking her. My fingers went faster against her tight pussy.

I curled them against her walls and she clenched my fingers tightly. I groaned and she cried out, riding out her orgasm.

She collapsed onto me, her juices on my stomach. I grinned and we sat up.

She laid back, me hovering over her. My hard rock erection straining. I slipped in my tip at her entrance, teasing her. She growled, scratching my back, trying to push me in.

I chuckled darkly. "Have you been with any other man?" I asked, slipping in slightly. She moaned, arching her back. I slapped her ass, making her cry out. I chuckled as I felt her drip down.

"Have you?" I asked again harshly.

She whimpered. "No… god, please…. Move." She gasped out. I slammed into her.

We moaned. "So fucking tight." I hissed. Her walls were clenching me tightly, it was almost painful. I hold still, letting her adjust.

She rocked her hips against me and I groaned. I held her hips down, restraining her. She squirmed under me, giving me pleasure.

"Fuck Roza…"

"Dimitri…." She moaned softly.

"Tell me what you want," I panted against her neck.

"Ungh… dimitri…. Oh! Please. She begged, trying to shift her hips.

"Please what?" I said, teasing her. I went in slowly and backed out.

"Ungh… fuck me." she groaned out.

I stiffened at her words and slammed back in without warning.

"Yes!" She hissed out.

I pinned her arms and picked up my pace, slammed into her.

She leaned up and licked a bead of sweat from my neck. I groaned as her tongue made contact.

"So sweet." She moaned.

"Tell me." I gasped out, going faster.

"You taste so good, ungh. Like honey." She purred.

I hissed and she kissed my neck. She sucked on it, marking me as hers.

"I better not see you with another girl." She said, moaning louder.

"Or what?' I challenged, getting closer to my release.

She whispered into my ear, telling me what she would do. I groaned. She's sexy when she's feisty.

"Dimitri, I'm so close!" her moans got louder.

I panted and slammed harder and deeper into her.

"Dimitri!" she screamed, rocking her hips and milking me.

I came along with her and we rode it out.

I collapsed on top of her.

"I love you, Roza." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She smiled at me.

I spooned her, still inside of her. We fell asleep.

**Rpov:**

I smiled, pushing a strand aside from his face. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. I sighed; we need to control our jealousy.

I rested my head on his beefy arm. He was perfect and had huge muscles. Enough to be hot, but not gross.

He fell asleep instantly, but I stayed up for a while. He needs to get out of here and as much as it kills me, he needs to move on. I'm holding him back. He was out there, being successful, and I knew he reached higher with the company. He also needs to make an heir. I know, it sounds silly, but that company is a family business. They won't let anyone in that isn't blood related or married.

I sighed. My father better have another kid or the Mazur family of the business is screwed. I can't go back. The chief summoned me the other day. He and his wife predicted that he wasn't going to be the chief for long. It won't be for a while, but it's soon. He says I'm the next in line. I don't know how, since I was washed up here instead of being born into it, but they said it.

And here's the same problem: I need to get married, if not I need to have a child. I would go for being pregnant before Dimitri leaves and have the child here without marrying, but I can't do that to him. And I need to face it: once he leaves, I need to move on. I now found my mystery stranger from my dreams, I can stop wondering.

I sighed and looked up at him. I'm going to miss him. I'm contemplating on putting him on a boat when he's asleep and let the waves guide him home, but he will be furious. I need him to do it on his free will. This is going to be difficult. I sighed. The rest have to go back too. Eddie does too. I can't let him stay here either. Well, I can. I knew he was lost back home, but he made this his home. He looks happier. Especially with Mia. I smirked; I wonder what's going on with them? I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up, feeling something harden beneath me. I moaned sleepily and moved a little. I sucked in a breath as I felt friction. _Dimitri. _

His arms were around my waist and I was against his chest.

"Roza." He whispered. I turned, trying to keep my mouth shut as pleasure filled me up. I face him as he groaned loudly. I looked up at his face. He was asleep. I smirked. It was nice knowing I was the reason for his pleasure in his dreams. I squirmed a little bit, causing him more friction. His arms tightened and he moaned. I started to wonder and I decided to experiment.

"dimitri." I moaned into his ear, panting. He hips jerked unexpectedly and I moaned, almost screamed in sudden pleasure. I panted for real now in his ear, making small moans. I rocked my hips against him. He panted against my neck, still asleep.

I slipped out slowly and he whimpered at the loss, only to almost scream in pleasure as I slammed down onto his cock. His eyes snapped open and lustfully looked down into mine.

"'bout time you're awake." I said, smirking at him.

He smashed his lips against mine, asking for entrance. I gladly opened and our tongues fought for dominance. He won and his tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing it.

I caught hold of his tongue and sucked it. He groaned and rocked his hips against mine. His hands reached up and twisted with my nipples. I moaned into his mouth. I pulled away to breath and he trailed wet rough kisses on my neck. I moaned loudly as he sucked on a weak spot. I flipped up and started riding him.

"God, you look beautiful riding Me." he groaned, reaching up and kissing my neck.

"Tell me more."

"I love how you moan my name," he said, nibbling on my ear. "How your face looks when I bring you to the brink of pleasure, how you touch yourself when I'm not there." He breathed, sucking on my neck.

"More…"I gasped out, closing my eyes and bouncing on him.

He licked the outer shell of my ear. "I still remember when you sucked me for the first time. The way your mouth was around my swelling cock." He moaned, adding effect. "How you hummed against me, scraping your teeth against me. Is that how you always imagined me? Sucking me dry, letting my cum slide down your throat." His accent got heavier the more he talked. I smirked at him, knowing that has always been his fantasy, other than watching me touch myself.

I smirked at him and let my hands roam my body. I touched myself, still rocking against him. He watched my every move. He urged me to go faster, but I denied him.

"Roza… faster."

I didn't and I watched him get frustrated. He snapped. He flipped us over and started pounding into me. My nails clawed at his back, leaving red angry marks.

"Dimitri!" I screamed and it echoed through the cove.

He released into me and we panted, lying next to each other. He smiled at me. I laughed and sat up. I stood up, only to wobble and almost fall. I heard him laugh.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He had a manly satisfied smirk on his face, full of pride.

"no." he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and reached for my clothes. I slipped them on and felt his arms wrap around my body, kissing my neck. I pushed him away.

"We have to go back. They're probably worried."

He nodded and changed, leaving the cove and holding hands. I need to talk to the chief about them leaving. We headed straight to camp.

**What do you think will happen? Will he leave? Or stay? Please review! I'll update as soon as I can. **


	17. Chapter 17 Grandfather

**Sorry for the wait! But here's an update! I'll try to update sooner.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 16**

**Rpov: **  
I had to hold on to my clothes, seeing as they threatened to fall apart. I growled and Dimitri had a smug smile on his lips. We stopped at the entrance of village.

"Go and get me new clothes." I ordered. He just raised an eyebrow and stepped closer towards the village.

I glared. "You wouldn't."  
"I would." he smirked.

I smiled mischievously. "Okay, I'll just have to go in like this. Hopefully it doesn't fall apart." I walked to the entrance. "You're not getting any in a while." I winked at him and stepped through. I walked through the village, with my head held high and tried to stay in the shadows at the same time. I laughed as I heard wolf whistles and cat calls.

"Looking good Rose!" Toruk called, laughing. I smiled seductively and winked, knowing it would annoy Dimitri. I smirked as I saw Toruk realizing this, he smirked too. I finally entered my hut, letting my hands down. I sighed, relieved and put on a new set of clothes. As I slipped on my shirt, I felt two strong muscular arms wrap around me. I smirked as he pushed his hips and rubbed against me. I fought against my hormones and pushed him away.

He looked annoyed and he pressed up against me so that our chests were touching. He kissed me hungrily, wrapping his arms around me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, sliding my hands into his hair. And with a lot of effort, I pushed him away.

"Tsk, tsk, I told you, you're not getting any for a while."I snickered and walked out as he groaned in frustration. I squinted my eyes as the sun gleamed in my face. My eyes adjusted and I walked towards the chief's hut. I rolled my eyes and grinned as some of the hunters did. Some winked and gave me thumbs up. of course, men are men, no matter how much of a gentlemen they can be. I knew they appreciated my body, but they were respectful. Plus, they knew I was dimitri's. I smirked at the thought and entered the hut without knocking. It always annoys him, but he gets over it.

He turned around, annoyed. I smirked. "hello, chief." I bowed to him, respecting him.

He rolled his eyes and waved me off. "how was your vacation?"

"wonderful." I grinned, knowing these topics made him uncomfortable.

His wife walked in and she beamed at me. like him, I was her favorite. Not really, but she sees me as her daughter. She does to everyone, but in other terms, for me it's different.

"hello dear." She walked over and met her halfway and we hugged. She has the greatest patience I've ever seen. I chuckled, remembering she was teaching me. thanks to me, she almost lost it, growing frustrated at how I couldn't do things right. but I grew on her, and she grew proud seeing me as a leader.

She rolled her eyes, knowing my thoughts. "what do you need? By the way, the new hunters need your help. They're difficult and Toruk almost threw a spear at one of them."

I smirked, thinking about Christian. She nodded, knowing I was thinking of him.

I laughed and we all sat down. "Lord knows that boy needs help." I muttered.

"This is why you're training them and leaving the hunt to the rest. A few don't need the help, but there's always room for practice and perfection." She said smugly.

I groaned. This is going to get ugly tomorrow.

"And thank you for the fish, Dimitri came in to drop it off."

"What fish?" what fish? I was puzzled and I thought back. Oh, that fish. I blushed slightly and nodded. "Oh, right. The fish."  
The chief cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"What did you need?" he asked, getting to the point.

Is sighed, remembering my task. "I need to get them off the island."

Silence. Pure silence. You never hear that at all. Even alone. There's always a silent type of buzz. It's like time froze.

"A reason." She demanded.

"They had a great life. They still do. But do you realize all the things they worked for is gone because they are stuck here? Their struggles and work to get to the top is now worth nothing because instead of pushing their industry forward, they are here, worrying about food or something else they didn't need to worry about back at their house. It's all crumbling away." I finished quietly.

They pondered this, knowing I was right.

"Are we really going to take that away from them?"  
Chief's wife looked up. "I heard you and Dimitri were lovers before."  
I blushed slightly, nodding. "I don't see how-"

"He might have worked to the top, but he did it alone. He was mourning for you. He needed you by his side, yet you stayed. By choice. And what would he do without his loved one? He, they, might have gotten to the top, but are they happy?" she asked.

I stayed silent, knowing this was true. When Dimitri got here, I saw grief, frustration, anger, and sadness in his eyes. Getting here made it worse. But over the days, it disappeared.

"Ask them first child."

"no." I interrupted. She looked at me surprised but gave me a go ahead to continue. "I want them off here. Once they find out and I see their reactions, I'll decide that. The way they react is the way to know how they truly feel." I finished.

They nodded approvingly at me. "You've matured over the years of your stay here." the chief noted.

I smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll . . . contact someone to find a way out for them." I nodded, confused.

I bowed and left, smiling when they rolled their eyes.

"Rose!" I looked over, watching the girls smiling over to me.

Lissa was ecstatic. I panicked, did they hear us? Does she really want to leave? I felt a pang in my heart, I wanted them here, but they already made a life back home. I belonged here.

She ran over to me, while Mia and Sydney were smiling.

"Guess what!" I opened my mouth but didn't get to answer. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, careful to not let others hear.

My face dropped, she definitely has to go back. Her expression turned upset.

"You're not happy." She stated.

I nodded and she put up a mask, staying clear of her emotions. She turned and was about to walk away when I called her.

"I'm not happy for that. I'm ecstatic." I smiled forcefully. But really, I was happy. Just not with my determination to get them off. I walked over, a true genuine smile on my face now. "I'm going to become an aunt!" I whispered excitedly. She squealed and hugged me.

Mia and Sydney were now grinning. I looked behind me, feeling someone's stare. I smirked when I saw Dmitri's eyes roaming my body. He looked up into my eyes and I raised my eyebrows.

He smirked and winked, walking over to the guys. I bit my lip, smiling.

"Rose!" Sydney said, laughing. I blushed, waving them off.

"Does Christian know?" I asked, settling down in Lissa's hut.

She smiled and shook her head. "No. but I want to surprise him."

I grinned, nodding. This will be fun.

"Anyways, Mia, how's it going with my cousin?" I asked, enjoying watching her blush.

She cleared her throat. "It's great." her voice cracking at the end.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she raised one at me. I growled and glared at her as she smirked, knowing I always wanted to do that.

"It's been great actually. But . . . "she trailed off, looking away. I caught on, knowing that feeling. She feels the same way. I smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know I felt that way too.

She smiled sadly and wiped her eyes that were glistening with unshed tears. I changed the subject before Lissa and Sydney asked questions.

"Where's Jill?" I asked, realizing she wasn't here.

"She's locked up in her hut." Lissa said, winking at us.

"Ew! Never mind." I exclaimed covering my ears.

They laughed and we talked some more, catching up. We stayed like this for a few hours and I actually enjoyed it. I needed it anyways, knowing some they will be gone. Mia and Sydney might leave with them, they are in love. I couldn't ask them or make them to stay while their lovers are on the other side of the world.

We walked out, smiling and laughing, going to the center of the village to eat. We sat down on one of the logs and I looked up, catching Dmitri's mischievous eyes, mouth smirking. I smirked back at him. We were eating meat and some of the fish I caught. We ate it and I drank water, letting a drop slide down the corner of my mouth into my cleavage. I caught Dmitri's eye and I saw as it trailed down, following the drop. He ripped his gaze from it and looked into my eyes with a painful expression. I smiled smugly and shook my head, turning back to the girls. They snickered, watching the whole thing. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Pretty soon it got dark and everyone are talking and joking. Some brought out drums and bongos and other instruments that were handmade. Jill had caught up with us, hair wild and hickeys down her throat. We snickered and looked at Ivan, who had a satisfying smiled on his face, hair sticking up everywhere.

"Good things these huts are sound proof."Sydney muttered and we laughed, watching Jill blush.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, watching as the dance started. They looked lost, trying to copy our moves. We laughed at their attempts, but not in a bad way. Others looked our way and were amused. I ended their misery and walked to their sides.

"Listen to the music. I'll show you the steps, but let the beat and drums guide you." I showed them a few steps and they repeated. "Don't let that be your only guide. Some have partners and other songs don't. These steps aren't the only ones and don't repeat it over and over again. Add your moves to it and you'll know how, like I said: follow the beat."

They stepped back and watched me for a minute. I redid the steps and when the beat started over again I did it again, except I added spinning and stomping, shaking my body. I laughed as I saw Toruk coming over to my side. I pushed him aside playfully and turned to them.

"Try it. I'll go along with you." I smiled and watched them. They listened to the beat and did the same. They all added different moves and I grinned as they caught up with my advice. They danced, taking in each other's moves. They were all different, but they were graceful and it went well with each other. One started and the other finished. It was awesome.

I stepped in and we laughed and danced. Other joined in and to an outsider it looked like it was rehearsed. It wasn't.

I stepped out for a drink and I grabbed a coconut cup that was cut in half. It was cliché since it comes out in movies every time. I smirked, thinking about it. I looked up at met Toruk's eyes as the song changed. We grinned at each other and stood up, making our way to the 'dance floor' as people left it.

It was a song of friendship and people backed off, wanting to see the show. I smirked at him as we separated and faced it each other. The beat got faster and faster and we finally started moving, our feet thumping against the ground, circling each other. Our hands came in contact and he twirled me and returned me, our feet moving to the basic steps. I added and he ended. In the corner of my eye, I saw the musicians grinning a secret smile. I narrowed my eyes, smiling. I grinned at Toruk as the beats changed beats all of a sudden and they changed every second, making it difficult to keep up. But we managed and I think they didn't notice the small mistakes. The song ended, and I beamed, out of breath. Cheers erupted and I bowed, grinning. I caught Dmitri's eye again. I saw jealousy burning there and also pride and admiration. I rolled my eyes and smiled, sauntering over to the girls.

"He's cute." Jill whispered to me. I grinned and nodded. The other girls agreed and we watched the people dance and have fun. I looked up towards the sky, it was probably about midnight. I looked over at the chief, his eyes shined with pride, watching his people dance.

"I'll be right back." I murmured to them, they nodded. I felt their eyes on me as I casually walked over to the chief.

"Hello, rose."  
_damn. _

"How did you know it was me?" I whispered, kneeling behind him.

He chuckled. "No one has ever snuck up on me and succeeded, no one has ever caught me off guard." He reminded me.

I grudgingly nodded my head, remembering all the times I tried and failed.

"true." I muttered.

"What brings you here?" he asked, knowing something was up. I smirked, knowing he will be caught off guard.

"Why don't you take your lady friend out to dance?" I suggested, smiling. We looked over at another guard, watching his wife smiling and chatting with other villagers.

I turned to him, seeing his shocked and doubtful face.

"Please, just once. I've never seen you dance. Please." I whined and annoyed him, trying to persuade him.

"Alright!" he exclaimed and I smiled smugly at him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, getting up and walking over to his wife. She looked up and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, seeing the chief walking over and me grinning like an idiot.

"What are you grinning at?" a soft accented voice asked. I shivered at his thick accent and I felt his arms go around me. I leaned my back against him and dropped my head against his shoulder. I felt his mouth trail kisses down my throat.

I smiled and moaned softly as he gently but my neck. "Watch."

I looked over and saw his wife's shocked face. But her face lit up and she took the chief's hand and they walked over to the space. The drums changed their beat and it turned into a low soft song. I smiled.

"Let's go." I said, dragging Dimitri over as more couples filled up the space, but the chief and his wife were in the center.

I wrapped my arms around Dmitri's neck and we slowly danced. Other than the traditional Indian songs, we also had these types of songs. Apparently the chief thinks we need to be modern also. Which makes me wonder, where does he know these songs if he hasn't set foot on civilization in many years.

I laid my head against his chest and his aftershave surrounded me. Toruk had taught him how to shave with a blade. Too bad, I liked how it was before. I sighed and savored the moment, knowing that I only had a few days left with me. I blinked back tears and closed my eyes.

The song ended and I saw the chief and his wife grinning at each other. I smiled at them and I dragged Dimitri to our hut, wanting to spend time with him.

We lay down on a heap of blankets. I shuddered. They came from animals that were here, but what can we do? It was a necessity and we didn't like it. But of course, for them to survive and us, we made sure that they reproduced.

Dmitri's muscular arms wrapped around me, holding me against him. I smiled and breathed in. I sighed.

"Would you ever want to go back?" I asked suddenly.

He looked down startled. "Back where?"

"Home."I whispered.

He tensed and I stiffened. Did he want to go back? Did he want to spare me the feelings?

"Home is where you are." He responded, relaxing. I smiled faintly, not relaxing though. "Why?" he asked, curiosity and worry in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to go home? You had a life there Dimitri. You got to the top; your company is one of the best. It's going to crumble down if you don't go back." I murmured, playing with his hair.

"Do you want me here?" he asked. It surprised me and my eyes widened.

"No. yes! But think about all he things you left behind. If you want to go back, I understand. I'll let you go."

"Can you go back?" he asked sharply.

"What?"

"Is it possible to get off this island?" he said a little bit more loudly.

I looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Is it?" he asked roughly.

I nodded my head weakly and I felt his arms go limp.

"Then why didn't you go back, why didn't you come back to me?" he asked, voice broken and hoarse.

"I couldn't," my voice was broken and weak. "I couldn't just leave this place. I was destined to be –"

He sat up and I slightly stumbled. "What about me? Wasn't I destined to be here?" he asked roughly and I looked into his eyes, dark with anger.

"No. you're not. You came here because of me. If it wasn't, you would have stayed on the damn boat." I gritted out.

He laughed harshly. "You know what? I think I will leave." He stood up, and stalked out of the room. I could hear his footsteps fading away.

I waited for a while, feeling numb. Then I broke down, sobs racking through my body. I felt something soft rub against me, and I looked up. I sniffed and smiled. It was the leopard. Apparently she snuck in and her cubs were curled around her legs. I grabbed on and hugged him to my chest. I lay down and they curled around me. I laid on her stomach, petting her fur softly while her cubs were laying on me. I laughed lightly, seeing how ridiculous our position was. I sighed and fell asleep to the mother's purrs.

**Abepov:**

I sighed and shuffled some papers and put them in their folder. I turned off the light, walking out of my office and heading to bed.

"Goodnight Monica." I waved tiredly to the servant. She smiled at me.

"Goodnight sir." She smiled sympathetically at me. She knew rose and she always looked out for her.

I got into bed and let sleep overcome me.

_I tossed and turned, parts of a dream flashing through my mind. It was an island surrounded by blue crystal clear water._

_I imagined a man, with the Mazur's eyes. The trademark grin and the hair. I saw a tribe._

_I turned to my right and I felt sweat drip down my neck. _

_I remember a woman, who looked like his wife. They were both dressed up as Indians. I saw flashes of their villagers and a fierce hunter. Rose. She's hunting, a mask covering her face. But her long hair trailed down her back._

"_Rose!" I called out, trying to run towards her. But she kept getting farther and farther away. I watched helplessly as she disappeared into a jungle of trees._

"_You need to the others." A deep voice rang through._

_Then I saw flashes, all of the ones who were missing. Ivan, Dimitri, Lissa, the others…_

_They were on a beach, then with the tribe. _

_I watched these flicks hopelessly._

_I saw the whole island from above, seeing the rocks on the beach and the coral reefs. _

_Where was this place?_

"_You need to find them, bring them home." A soft feminine voice called out. I looked around. I was on the beach. Towards the sky, I saw the reflection of the two elderly people. Their reflection was transparent, letting me see the blue sky. _

"_Where?"I called out, turning around._

"_You know where, son, and don't come close to my people." The deep voice rang out and the dream faded._

I sat up gasping and turned on the lights. I flung the door open and ran to my study.

I barged in, turning on the lights and roughly turning on the computer.

"Come on, come on, and come on." I said urgently, watching the computer boost up.

"finally." I muttered.

I reached into my drawers and roughly pulled out a notepad, causing papers to fly around the room. I grunted and accidently knocked over a can of pens and pencils.

I started to scribble down the things I saw on the island.

I briefly looked up at the door as I heard someone frantically knocking.

"Come in!" I yelled, racking my brain, trying to remember what I saw. I looked up as I saw, Monica burst in, bat in her hands.

I paused in my work and looked at her, amused.

"Why do you have a bat?" I asked her, leaning back in the chair.

She huffed and threw it down. "I heard things crashing and falling, I didn't know if there was an intruder." She crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry."I muttered. "But I found something."

Her eyes lit up, but her face was wary.

"I . . . "I paused, not knowing whether I should tell her. "have a feeling about something."  
"Can I help?" she asked, knowing I would need help. I grinned and nodded at her and explained what I saw, not explaining where I saw it.

We set to work and a few hours later, we found nothing. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, watching the first rays of the sun rise up.

"Who is this?"

I looked over at Monica, who sitting by the desk, looking for files. We would find something and then come to a dead end. I peered at the small paper and was shocked to find it was the man from the dreams.

I snatched the picture out of her hands and turned it over, reading the writing on the back.

My mouth dropped and I finally recognized him.

"What's wrong? Who is he?" Monica asked frantically.

"He's my grandfather."


	18. Chapter 18 Letting Go

**Hey guys, I'm trying to update as fast as I can and also my internet got cut off. Thank you for the reviews! I saw one comment though that concerned me. I do accept criticism, but I haven't finished the story. I know Dimitri and Rose keep separating, but they will end up together, I guarantee that. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead. **

**Chapter 18**

**Dpov:**

I knew I shouldn't get mad. But I did. I stalked out the village, leaving behind the dancing people and music. And most important: my Roza.

I sighed. I need to think. She was right. I hated it, but she was right. Without me, the company can crumble. I left things behind that need to be attended. This was my vacation, my bliss. But I know it will not last forever. I sighed, if the time came, would I really go back and leave her? I could come every summer or something, but I can't up and leave every year. And I can't go a year without her now that I know where she is.

I groaned and sat down by the stream. I looked up; the moon was shining through the trees. I sighed again. My life was messed up. I can't make a choice without leaving the other.

I sat up. I could take her with me. I shot the idea down. She won't leave her people, not when it's like this. She found her place here. But I don't belong here. She's right, I need to go back. I sat there, pondering my thoughts for hours. I could hear the music in the distance as it slowly died down.

I woke up and I groaned. Never sleep against a rock sitting up. I stretched, trying to get rid of the tension on my arms and back.

I slowly stood up. The air was cool and I just woke up when the sun was barely rising.

I yawned and made my way back to Roza. I sighed. I thought about being in her shoes. I would want the same thing.

I walked into the village just as the hunting group went out. Rose wasn't there.

"She's sleeping in." Toruk informed me. I kept my anger under control. _How did he know?_

He slapped my back in a friendly matter and walked with the rest. They gave me sympathetic smiles.

_What was that about? _

I groaned. A pissed off rose is one thing, but another is a pissed off rose that's sleeping in. she's horrible in the mornings. I shuddered, took a breath, and stepped in the hut.

**Rpov:**

I snuggled up closer to the leopard. I need to name her.

I smiled as she purred slightly. I was half awake and I heard footsteps in the distance. I stayed still, wondering who it was. It was the hunt and they of course know not to wake me up when I sleep in. I frowned, there's another set. My hand reached for the dagger I kept next to me. I always had to be careful; I remember once when a hunter tried to kill me. He of course went against the island and was killed. Toruk had the 'honor.' We hated killing them, but it was for our safety. I internally shuddered.

My hand tightened on the dagger, hearing the footsteps come closer. I shifted slightly and I felt the leopard tense. I grinned internally, she was awake. Just as the person took another step, I shot up, with the leopard curled around my legs and protecting her cubs. My eyes widened as my hand whipped up and almost pierced the person's neck, which happens to be Dimitri.

He paled and his mouth dropped, his eyes widening.

"Sorry," I muttered and relaxed.

He sighed, relieved and I rolled my eyes. I softly caressed the leopard's head and she calmed down, but wary. She stalked around her cubs and curled up around them. I smiled.

I sat down in the mess of blankets and stared at him. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. It had grown longer.

"You need a haircut." I mused, looked at his long hair.

He raised an eyebrow and sent a pointed look at me.

"I'm a girl." I said, like it was obvious.

He rolled his eyes and sat down across from me.

"You're stalling."

"I am not." I automatically answered.

He sighed. "We're going nowhere."

"There's nowhere to go." I muttered.

He shot up. "Yes there is! But you don't want to go!" he exploded.

I reeled back, shocked. He never raised his voice like that at me before.

I stood up and backed away a little and his eyes widened, realizing what he did. He took a step forward and I took one back, glaring at him.

"Rose, I'm sorry, it's just-"

I sighed. "No, you're right."  
He looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Dimitri, you need to leave this island. Everything you've worked for is going to be for nothing. Besides, if you found me now, you'll find me again. You can't get rid of my easily." I joked quietly.

The corner of his mouth lifted up in a half smile. "You're right."

I looked up, shocked.

"I need to go back. I'll miss you and I'll visit you every time I can. I lasted 2 years without you; I think I'll manage at least one." He looked at the ground avoiding my eyes.

"You know I don't want you to leave. I want you here by my side, everyday. It kills me knowing that women are after you, trying to get you."

He pulled me against him. "You don't think it kills me, worries me that one of these men here claims you as theirs." He softly kissed my neck and I titled my head back, giving him more access.

"You have nothing to worry about. None of these guys are my type and the only reason I'm always with them is because I'm friends with them, I'm the hunt's leader, and because I don't associate great with the girls here." I grimaced, thinking of the fist fights I had with them.

He chuckled, knowing that I fought with them.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. I already found you and I'm not going to lose you." He promised. I smiled and kissed him.

After a moment of silence, I broke it.

"I need to shower."

He laughed and pulled me up. I grabbed clothes and he got some of his.

"I guess you can come." I mumbled and walked out, him behind me.

We walked through the now silent village, except for the occasional clangs of women who are up doing chores. Everyone is going to be up soon. We stepped off the property and went deeper into the maze of trees. I smiled as I felt Dimitri grip my hand.

We walked in silence to the waterfall. Then it finally hit me. We worked things out, but he's leaving. He could leave any day now. I don't know how predictable the chief can be. I don't know if this will take hours, weeks, or months. This island is off the radar, you can only find it if you know what you are looking for.

I tightened my grip on Dimitri. I felt his eyes on me, but he didn't say anything.

We made it into the waterfall.

I sighed and let go of his hand. I sat by the water and looked into the clear blue pond.

"Why don't people come here?" he asked, starting conversation.

I smiled thoughtfully. "When I was an outcast, _this _was where I felt at home. I discovered it when I felt hopeless and when the women were talking shit. I ran away, heading anywhere but that village. I came across this. I felt better and after a day here, I went back, with my head held high. I learned how to wash my clothes here. It was a disaster at first, but I got the hang of it. Soon, they noticed that I would clean my clothes and one group of snobs even went as far as to follow me. They saw me here and word spread around. I would spend my days here." I paused, looking at my reflection in the water. I smiled at Dimitri.  
"I learned how to make weapons here. I saw a knife that was left behind one day in the dirt and I grabbed a branch. Soon, I had different weapons; arrows, bows, spears, even boomerangs. I tried out the arrow and bow. I aimed carelessly and I wasn't concentrated when I shot at a spot at this random tree, so you can see my surprise when I actually hit my target. Of course, what I didn't notice is that someone was hiding behind that tree, causing the girl to run back to the village to tell them of my skills. They confronted me later, when I was wandering the forest, and I saved one of the hunter's lives when an animal shot out of nowhere. They considered my skill and with practice I became the best. After practices I would come here and soon I became the leader of the hunt. Women who shunned me at my arrival began talking to me and complimenting me. They would follow me here and one day I snapped. Sydney was watching from the trees and she was always nice to me. I remembered how she hopped down the tree after a group of snobby women left after I threatened them." I laughed.

"This place was my comfort." I threw a pebble at the water, watching it skip and then sink.

I felt Dimitri sit next to me. "It seems to me, no matter where you go, you always had a tough life, but you always make it to the top."

I grinned and let me push my body against him, crushing me into a hug. I laughed and slapped his chest. "Damn right."

I stood up and walked out towards where the water was falling. I took a deep breath and lightly hopped onto one of the steps in the water. I looked up and saw Dmitri's confused face.

"Didn't know there was another way in?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes.

I smirked as realization hit him. I knew that every time we came here, we would go through the water instead of around.

"Why are you barely telling me now?" he groaned.

I shrugged. "You didn't ask."

He rolled his eyes and stood on the bank behind me. I hopped on another step and turned around.

"The steps are hidden, so no one knows about them. The water's dark enough to hide them." I explained, seeing his calculating face. I grinned and quickly hopped over the next few stones, slipping behind the cascade.

Dpov:

I watched as she gracefully jumped on the stones and slipped behind the wall of water without getting wet. I pursed my lips and looked down, trying to figure it out. I groaned frustrated and grabbed a pebble, throwing it where I thought there might be a stone. I watched as it stuck out of the water. I grinned and stepped onto the stone. It took a few minutes, but I finally managed. I turned around and face the cave, barely missing the water.

My eyes followed the trail of the light footprints on the ground. There was a small layer of thick sand, not belonging here. My eyebrows scrunched forward and I followed the path. Where's Rose?

I slowly walked towards the end of the cave. It was kind of dark, but it was light enough to see. My feet padded softly against the sand, it wasn't exactly sand, but it wasn't dirt either. My eyebrows shot up as I saw a ray of light streaming through. I walked forward and my jaw dropped at the sight. The end of the cave was beautiful. There were pointy rocks around and a huge pond of clear water in the middle. I squinted into the water, there's a hole there. It probably leads to the ocean or the other cave in the other side.

I looked up and saw rose. Her back was to me and she was lifting her top off. My eyes traveled up her long legs, lingering on her ass a little and traveling up towards her curves. She dropped the top on the bank, creating a small cloud of dirt.

She removed her skirt and slowly slipped into the water, teasing me. My eyes narrowed and I stripped from my clothes, quickly getting in. I grabbed her hips and ground them against mine. She moaned softly.

"What is this place?" I asked, trailing kisses down her throat. She moaned and panted, losing her focus. I smirked.

"I-uh-um-found it," she gasped, "when-I-um-discovered this-place." She panted, gritting out the words.

I smiled smugly against her neck, trailing my hand down her chest and down her stomach. She pushed against my crotch when my hand went to her inner thighs.

I groaned and briefly closed my eyes, tightening my hold on her. I reopened them as she stretched out her neck on my chest, reaching up to kiss my neck.

I raised my hand higher, just below her clit.

She pushed against my hand and I lowered my hand a little.

I smirked as she growled, trying the get friction.

She relaxed completely against me and I grew wary.

She grabbed my ear between her teeth and sucked, grinding against my crotch, making it harden. I groaned and grabbed her hips, trying to still them.

"Please, dimitri." She moaned in my ear, her hand reaching behind her and towards my crotch. My hand snapped towards her wrist, grabbing it. I'm in control today; she was not getting her way.

I chuckled darkly, "nice try, but I have more control than you." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver and I smirked.

She growled, frustrated, only to cry out as I suddenly insert a finger into her.

Her chest arched off, bucking her hips into my hand.

"So wet," I moaned into her ear, "just for me."

She whimpered, trying to get my hand to move. I slowly slid out my finger and slammed in two. She cried out, withering squirming in my arms.

She sighed in relief when I started moving my fingers slowly.

"Goddamnit, you better start moving your fucking fingers, Dimitri."

I chuckled and picked up the pace, hearing her moans get louder.

She clenched around my fingers and I struggled, closing my eyes. I slipped my fingers out, watching as she squirmed and growled out, frustrated, as I didn't let her reach her orgasm.

She ripped out of my grasp, turning around, water sloshing around us.

She pushed me, walking forward, making me step back. She kept going until I smirked at her. She screamed out in frustration and shoved me hard, making me fall. She straddled my stomach and sat on my crotch, but not letting me slip in. she pushed against me, teasing me. She smirked at me, grinding faster. My hands flew to her hips, urging her on. I closed my eyes and groaned.

My hand flew and I slapped her ass. She yelped and moaned, slowing down.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. I chuckled and leaned up to her ear.

"I didn't know you like it rough." I whispered, and slapped her again. She moaned and leaned on my chest. I chuckled and kissed her. She ground her hips against mine, making me gasp. She slipped in her tongue, trying to dominate me. She wrapped her arms around me and raked her nails down my chest.

**Rpov:**

I smirked as he groaned and ground my hips against his again. His hands touched my thighs, sliding up towards my back. He caressed my breasts and moved his hips against mine. I pulled away for air as he trailed kisses down my neck, sucking and biting. He moved down to my chest and rolled us over. I blinked in surprise.

His lips moved towards my breasts, leaving a hickey on me, and kneading the other one. With his teeth he tugged and sucked, moving his fingers down.

I sucked in a breath as they hovered over my clit. His arm moved down to hold my hips, heat leaving my breast.

I whimpered as his hand gently touched my folds. I growled I was sexually frustrated; he keeps bringing me to the brink and leaving me alone just at my peak.

He finally slipped in his magical, long fingers, giving me friction.

"Dimitri." I moaned, moving my hips against his fingers. He added more fingers and I shot up, finally reaching my orgasm.

"Yes!" I hissed, riding it out. I lay on the ground, panting and looked up into Dmitri's smug face. I rolled my eyes and got up. I came here for a shower and here I was; Dimitri finger-fucking me.

He grabbed my waist. "Where are you going?"

I looked down and saw his problem. I smirked, "going to shower."

I pulled away and dove into the water. I smiled and swam deeper to the bottom, watching the fish scatter as I drew near. I swam up, reaching the surface, gasping for air. I felt Dimitri wrap his arms around me, something poking my back.

"You know, I have a problem and I think you can take care of it."

"Really? Well, I don't know, I'm busy."

He hips pushed against my ass and I shivered as I felt him near my entrance.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it, looks like you're up for it."

I turned and trailed my hand down his chest, water sloshing lightly against my stomach.

I gripped him, watching him close his eyes and moan. "_Roza." _

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around him, pushing his _problem _inside me by the tip.

I kissed his neck and he slammed into me.

"So good." I groaned, clenching him.

He gripped my thighs, "so tight and so wet." He grit out.

He walked forward and pushed me against a rock, about a foot taller than Dimitri. I reached up to hold onto the edge as he slid out and slammed into me again.

"Faster," I panted, needing friction.

He slid out and in, going a steady pace.

"Dimitri, faster, harder."

He started pounding into me, going faster.

I gripped his hips tighter; his pace was shoving me upwards, almost to the top of the rock.

He hoisted me up higher and went faster, hitting my g-spot.

My moans got louder, almost screaming.

"Dimitri, I'm so close." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Me too, fuck. Come with me rose." he grit out.

I screamed, going over the edge. I felt him come with me and he kept going, riding it out with me.

I sagged against the rock, letting the water slosh around us.

Dimitri chuckles and picks me up bridal-style. We don't talk; we savor the moment, just rinsing ourselves with water.

I grab the usual ingredients to make the soap, I don't know how the villagers came up with it, but it work; more than the products in civilization.

We float around, spending the whole day to ourselves. I need to get back on track. I really let my responsibilities fall behind.

"Tomorrow I'm going hunting; my chores and responsibilities concerning the tribe are falling behind." I told him, hoping he wouldn't mind.

He smiled. "Have I been holding you back? You were supposed to teach me to hunt." He teased.

I laughed and nodded. "If you want, I'll teach you tomorrow. I need to teach the idiots back at the village, too."

I thought about Christian, Ivan, mason, and Adrian. Well Adrian had some skill, Sydney no doubt helping him. But he does need work. Ivan, mason, and Christian are probably out being lazy.

By the time we went back to the village, the sun was setting, just in time for dinner.

We passed by the women, who were setting up dinner, clinging pots and pans. We found our own way to make our metals and oils with the resources here.

"Go to Lissa's hut, I'll be right there. I'm going to talk to the chief about the guys' hunt."

He nodded and walked off, running into Ivan and Jill.

I walked to the other side of the village, knocking on the hut.

"Come in, child." His voice boomed, reminding me of Abe.

I pushed the thoughts away, walking inside.

I sat down in front of the couple and smiled sheepishly at them. They know I've been neglecting my responsibilities.

"It won't happen again. I came here to check on the food supply. I'm going to teach them to hunt. It's a lost cause knowing that they're leaving soon, but still." I shrugged.

The chief nodded and he gestured towards his wife.

"We're low on food. We have meat, but with the growth of the tribe, it's running low. And we also need fish too." She said, giving me a look.

I shrugged. "I know, at least that's one of the good things about them leaving. I know it's throwing everything off balance."

"Don't worry, this is also the happiest I've seen you. It's a nice change too." She said, smiling sadly. "Go on, your friends are waiting."

I smiled and said goodbye, leaving the hut.

I made the walk towards Lissa's hut, it was long and I hated it. It's not because I'm lazy, it's just too long. I looked up and grinned as I saw Eddie talking with Mia. Those two are going to end up going out.

I walked farther and ran into Sydney.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while." I said, taking her in. the past few days since she met Adrian she had changed. Her eyes shined with happiness and she was a lot nicer to other people. She was still rude, but nicer.

She laughed. "I was busy, and so were you."

I blushed and bumped my arm with her. "You changed, it's good."

She laughed and nodded. "Even he said it, even though he didn't know me before but he said he still sees it."  
I smiled. "That's good."  
We walked silently towards Lissa's hut. Sydney stood outside, getting ready to knock while I just walked in. she rolled her eyes and followed me in.

They looked up; Christian rolled his eyes and Lissa grinned.

I plopped down next to Lissa.

"Where's dimitri?"

"He went to get Jill and Ivan, he ran into them on the way here and I asked if he could bring them. Christian, do you mind going after Dimitri? And tell Mia to come, take Eddie with you."

Like a puppy, he obeyed, grumbling the whole time.

A few minutes later, Mia came, Jill in tow.

I raised my eyebrows, still unable to lift one up.

"Where's ivan?" seriously, they're always together.

"I sent him off to do something."

I grinned; they sent them on a wild goose chase.

We all settled down, catching up while the guys are going opposite directions; looking for each other.

"Have you told Christian?" I asked, hoping she did. Maybe that can help with their decision to leaving. Which reminds me; I have to bring it up. The chief told me it would be about a week.

"Yes, I have." She smiled, and then faltered. "Rose, you know that we love it here." She started and I grew wary. "But Christian feels that this place isn't right to raise a child. I mean, we don't know the customs, the traditions. If we stay, we'll be outcasts, and I'm afraid our child will be excluded from activities and kids will make fun of-"

"Lissa, breathe." I told her as she gasped for air. She said everything in one breath. "Its fine, I understand. Really."

She sighed, looking relieved. I laughed lightly, looking around. Everyone was smiling, but quiet.

"Guys," I started, looking over at Sydney. She smiled sadly, put on her mask, and nodded. "Do you want to leave the island? Be honest, and don't say you do because of me." I warned them, glaring at them slightly.

Complete silence. Mia looked away, realizing Eddie could leave.

Lissa looked at the ground, refusing to meet my eyes. Jill just sat there, stunned.

"What?"

We all froze and I whirled around. Behind us were the guys, standing there with shock on their faces. Dimitri was looking at the ground, hands balled up.

"I-I-"I stuttered, speechless. I was supposed to talk to the girls first. I swallowed and cleared my throat. "Would you guys leave if you had the chance? Make your choice, you have a week. Either way, your asses are getting shipped back to your home."

Christian looked relieved, but he looked at Lissa, knowing this will affect her. I walked over to him and he looked up.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You're going to have a kid, I'm not stupid enough to believe you guys can raise a kid here of all places. That kid needs to be in a better environment, not here where he or she needs to learn to survive."

I looked over at the group and watched Mia go to Eddie's side as he came in further. I smiled at Mia assuring, she was having her happy ending. Eddie was staying, I'm not objecting. I knew his past and his need to stay out of society back home.

"Talk it over and tell me later." I made a move to leave and stopped Dimitri, who was coming towards me. "Stay, you need to talk to them too. They're your group and your employees." I smiled at them sadly and walked out.

I drew in a ragged breath, holding back tears. I took a deep breath and went over to the hunting group. They crowded around a small fire, laughing and joking as they waited for the food to be brought. I looked over at Toruk, who was in the back, smiling and laughing when necessary. I frowned and looked to where he was staring. Naaz was there with Raahi and she looked uncomfortable, refusing to be touched by him. Looks like he was trying to hug her and kiss her cheek. I smiled, knowing what happened.

I walked over to the couple, latching onto Naaz.

"Naaz! I haven't talked to you in a while; I wanted to thank you for healing Dimitri."

She looked up, saw it was me, and smiled, relieved. She turned towards Raahi. "Can you leave us alone for a little? I want to catch up with her."

"Of course," he smiled, nodded at me, and walked towards a group of women, his sister among them.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I know you must not like me, for what I did to Toruk. But-"

"Its fine," I smiled, "don't worry about it, I get it at the same time." I sighed and looked into her eyes. "I saw you rejecting him, he doesn't deserve that. I don't choose sides, but don't you think he deserves someone who won't reject him? Besides, you also deserve better. I could see that you're in pain." I grabbed her hand and smiled. "You're smart, listen to your heart and don't let him go. I did the same mistake and luckily I got a second chance, some people don't."

She frowned, thinking about it, staring at our hands. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you, I know we had a rough past together, but I'm glad you're his friend."

She looked past my shoulder and blushed, looking down.

"I-I should go." she stuttered.

"Hey! Good luck!" I called after her, winking at her.

She laughed and nodded, determined. I watched as she pulled Raahi aside and they walked in their tent. I turned and grinned at Toruk, giving him thumbs up. He grinned, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. I walked over to the group and sat down.

I grinned and rolled my eyes, listening to their jeering and comments.

"Looks like our Rosie is back!" Toruk jeered.

I laughed and took a swig of the handmade beer we make. "Damn right! I was afraid you ladies will miss me too much. I just couldn't stay away, knowing you guys are in pain." I leaned against Toruk, pretending to be faint and put my hand on my forehead.

They chuckled and denied it. "It's not good to be in denial." I scolded playfully, snatching their food. I plopped down next to them; feeling like a weight has been lifted. I've come to terms about the situation.

It's about time I let go and let them make their own choices.


	19. Chapter 19 The Hunt

**Hey guys! Story's almost over, just a few more chapters.**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Dpov:**

I watched as she walked out, her shoulders sagging a little.

She's really going to let us go.

"Is she serious? Is she really going to let us go like that?" Lissa whispered, looking straight at me.

After a moment, I answered, "yes. She's dead serious."

"Why? When?" She asked her voice cracking.

I sighed, "A few days ago. She thinks this isn't our type of place and that we should go back." I said quietly.

Lissa's eyes widened and she had a sad expression. She knew rose was right.

Everyone was shocked and they stayed silent, the news sinking in.

Mason spoke up. "I'm staying. Eddie's staying and I'm sticking with him. I never had a place out there. I feel needed here." he spoke with power in his voice.

I nodded, even though I didn't know his background, I could tell he went through a lot.

Eddie smiled at him and a silent conversation went on. These two could've been brothers.

Christian sat down next to Lissa, while she silently cried.

"Lissa," Christian started, sounding apologetic.

"No. you're right. I'm not going to raise our baby here. Anything could happen to him and we don't belong here." Lissa said firmly.

He nodded at her, smiling slightly.

"I like it here, but I have a place back home. Things were going great at the company." Jill spoke for her and Ivan, who put an arm around her reassuringly.

Adrian was in deep thought. He had his own company, but he found Sydney.

He sighed deeply, running his hands down his face. He hung his head, elbows on his knees.

"I don't know what to do." he said after a moment.

I sighed deeply. "Talk to Sydney, her opinion matters too."

He nodded, took a deep breath and walked out of the hut.

"Let's go eat." Ivan said, leading Jill outside.

I frowned as he started laughing.

I walked out and sure enough there was rose. She was laughing, obviously drunk, and was dancing around. I groaned and shook my head, knowing it will be a long night.

She laughed and danced to the beat of the drums around the hunting group.

"She can really move when she's drunk." Ivan commented, his eyes glued to her hips and she moved them rapidly.

Jill slapped him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Thank you." I told Jill and headed over there.

She tripped and clung to Toruk, who with wide eyes, held her.

He looked over at me and gave me a look. I groaned and walked over, dragging her with me.

She laughed "dimitri!" she slurred, "let's go back. C'mon! Cut loose." She laughed more.

I rolled my eyes and dumped her onto her bed.

She giggled and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

I kissed her forehead as her eyes drooped. I walked out of the hut after she started to softly snore.

I smiled slightly and walked over to the group.

"Is she okay?" Jill questioned, worry in her eyes.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Had too much to drink." I looked over at Toruk. "How much did she drink?" I asked, I've seen her drink and it's not pretty.

"About 1." He said, looking impressed.

Christian busted out laughing. "Only one? Weak." He muttered.

"Not one cup." Toruk said, glaring at him. He turned to me. "About one barrel. They're not large, but it's a lot."

I groaned and sat down, rubbing my face.

"She'll be fine, Dimitri." Eddie said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Mia walked over, eyes rimmed red. Eddie gave me an apologetic look and walked away with Mia, no doubt going to work things out. At least someone is going to have a happy ending.

The villagers started to disperse slowly, one by one or a small group would leave the camp fire. The music set into a steady, calm beat.

I sighed, pretty soon it was just us and the chief and his wife.

The chief looked at me in the eyes, nodded and left with his wife.

Once they were out of sight, Christian commented, "awkward."

Lissa snorted and slapped his knee. We chuckled and stayed quiet for a minute.

I got up, "well, I'm going inside to check on rose. Good night everyone."

Everyone chirped in, saying goodnight and goodbye.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wonder what waits for me in the hut. A sleeping or and awake Roza. I cringed at her being awake. I didn't want to see her awake, especially since she was drunk. It's a good possibility that she's still drunk. I walked on and I could still hear the group quietly chatting. I looked over the village. It's not small, but not large either. I looked back and saw Christian put a hand on Lissa's stomach. My stomach churned. _What if rose wanted a child? _I respected Christian for his decision. I wouldn't want rose to have a child here.

_But she would, _an inner voice said. Yes she would. This is her life. She was building one off this island, but she made one here. I would have to fight Rose for that. She would want to raise her child here. She would want to raise a child with someone like Toruk.

Jealously rose in me. _Would she cheat on me or leave me when I leave this island? Would she willingly leave me to raise a child here? With someone else? _

I clenched my fists and shook my head_. Why am I even thinking about this? _

I rolled my eyes and walked up to our hut.

I laughed quietly. Rose was lying face up, mouth wide open, and snoring quietly.

Guess she has calmed down since last time I've seen her drunk.

_Rose stumbled, giggling and swaying as she drank _another _glass of wine. I looked around nervously, watching people from other companies staring and whispering. This was not going as how I planned. I watched as rose tripped and I took a step forward only for someone else to beat me to it._

_Adrian Ivashkov. My hands clenched and I took a glass of wine as a waiter passed. He had his arms around her waist, stopping her from falling down. He smirked as he looked over her and I restrained myself from making a scene. _

_He chuckled and I edged closer, trying to hear them. Rose looked a bit flustered and seemed to sober a little. Adrian smiled politely at the people who passed and stared at her. He grabbed her elbow and dragged her away. She resisted and after a pleading look form Adrian, she reluctantly followed him out, with grace that couldn't be found in a drunk. I groaned as people looked after them._

_This was going to look bad on our company. _

_I walked outside, going after them. She gets drunk, embarrasses me as she slurs to people that she's my secretary and other shit and walks away with my competition. _

_I step out into the cool air and watch as rose struggles against Adrian. I walked up to him, pulled him away by his collar and grab hold of rose._

"_c'mon, I'm taking you home." I grabbed her arm and started pulling her away._

"_No! Let go of me!" she pulled and tugged. I rolled my eyes and kept pulling._

"_You know belikov, if she wants to stay, let her. I'll take her home." He said, winking at rose._

_She snorted and downed her cup, heading inside for another one._

_I grabbed her arm again and steered her away._

"_Let go of me! Goddamnit!" she screamed out._

"_No. I'm taking you home. You're drunk and you've embarrassed me enough." I took her by the waist and flung her over my shoulder. "Have a nice night Ivashkov." I brushed past him, leaving him by himself._

_It took a longer time getting rose in the car than the drive home, which was about twenty minutes._

_She fought tooth and nail, kicking me, holding onto the door outside, getting back out when I got in the car and me having to run after her and tackle her causing us to roll down the hill, then having to drag her back up._

_It was an interesting night._

I grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and put it on rose. She rolled over and her snores quieted. I went to her side and pulled her against me, letting sleep consume me.

**Rpov:**

I groaned and opened my eyes. There was a paint pounding in my head thanks to how much I drank. It wasn't a lot, compared to what I used to drink when I was here. I could hold my liquor, since what they made here was much stronger, but not as strong as Russian Vodka.

Faint morning light streamed through. It was too early, even for the villagers. But this was the time we woke up to hunt. I got up, knowing that it's been to long since we've been hunting and with the new addition of people, the supply's running low.

I changed and turned around to wake up Dimitri, only to see that he's awake. He was silent, watching me with guarded eyes. I gave him a sheepish smile, remembering the last time I was drunk and was with him.

He smiled slightly and got up, his chest bare. My eyes hungrily took in his perfectly toned stomach. He smirked and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck.

I pushed him away, laughing.

"c'mon, you wanted to learn to hunt, well today's the day." I sauntered out, going behind my hut, making sure no one was around.

Dimitri followed, confused. He's never, or anybody else, have gone beyond my hut, which was the border line of the village. I needed to hurry; the group's going to be up in about half an hour.

I pushed back leaves and branches, leading Dimitri down a small trail. We walked for five minutes, silent the whole way. I could feel Dmitri's body tense as we walked further on.

At the bottom the hill and the end of the trail, there were two huts next to a small, but deep pond where the stream ended. No one had thought to follow it, since everyone was busy and didn't think much of the wonders of this forest.

There's also a reason why I was leader. Not just for my skill, but for my passion. I didn't just hunt, I walked around, discovering sites no one has. There's a reason why there's no service or satellite connection; it's because of the thick forest. This small area was also something I called my own.

Dimitri looked around in wonder. There were trees full of fruit waiting to be harvested. I would come here once in a while to check on them, seeing if they are healthy. I'm the only one who knew of this and no one questioned where I got them, for fear of the women traveling to far from the village and get lost, thinking I went to the other side of the island to get the fruit and vegetable.

I walked forward, entering the first hut. I grabbed a few woven baskets and went out, handing Dimitri one.

"Did you do all of this?" he questioned, in awe.

"Yes, but no one knows of it except for me and the chief's wife," I paused, "and now you. No one asks questions because they fear the women would wander off trying to look for it and get lost." I rolled my eyes, sometimes they are stupid. The chief trusted his wife and I think he knew, but he didn't say anything.

Dimitri walked over to the trees, picking fresh, bright, and shiny apples. I walked over to the vines that were wrapped around some trees. I picked at the grapes, checking them over and making sure they weren't rotten or anything. We filled up the baskets with other fruit and we set them down in the hut. I led him over to the next one and stood in the middle, watching as Dmitri's face turned into confusion.

He walked in, looking around, confused. "There's nothing in here." he stated.

"I know, Captain Obvious." I retorted, stepping backwards.

I could see the wheels in his head working, trying to figure out what I mean and what's in this place. He's not stupid, he could tell something's up with the place.

I kept walking backwards and I leaned against the hut, a small flap lifting and hanging by the corner of the wooden restraints that held up the hut.

In no time, he spotted it, and raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned, knowing how much Dimitri loved weapons of any kind. I gently grabbed the flap, which was so small that it would've taken someone hours to see, and lifted it and pulled back. I kept pulling for a little and pretty soon, the whole wrap around the hut was falling. It fell in a circle on the ground around the hut.

The now full hut's wall was filled with hand made weapons of different sizes and shapes. There are no guns of course or blades either, but there were spears, knives made out of stone, bows and arrows, and nun chucks. Dmitri's eyes lit up, slightly touching some of them.

"Wow," he breathed, looking at a spear.

I grinned at him. "This is my storage of weapons. All hand made by me. When they started teaching me the basic survival skills that I needed to learn, I was still lonely. I did this all. They never questioned where I go, wanting me out of their way, and I always came here, putting all of this together. I tested my strength here. Pretty soon I needed a hut in the village so they wouldn't be suspicious, so I put it on the border to get away from everyone. It made all of us happy." I frowned, remembering those times. Only a few and the chief and his wife were welcoming.

Dimitri came over and wrapped his arms around me. We stood there for a moment.

"Well, those days are over. I'm above those bitches now and they've been here longer." I joked.

"Well you're super talented," he said, his hands roaming my body and sucking on my neck.

I moaned, letting my head fall back, giving him more access.

"And my few classes of fighting helped," he squeezed my ass.

"Dimitri," I moaned out, closing my eyes.

"And you've always been a great leader, climbing up to the top without taking shit from anyone."

He thrust his hips into mine, his cock growing hard.

I brought my hands to his chest and nipped his neck, sliding down my hands. I gripped his length and he groaned, putting his face in my neck and panting and I stroked him.

I pushed him away suddenly. "c'mon, time to you guys how to fight and hunt." I grabbed my spear and mask that was hung up too and put up the flap again.

"Let's go." I said, closing his mouth as I walked past him and slapped his ass. I winked at him and walked out. I smirked as I heard him groaned.

"Tease," he muttered as he walked by.

We walked back to the village; the sky was turning to a faint grey. It would be about 5 or 5:30. We arrived just in time as the hunters started walking out of their tent. We sat silently as one by one arrived to the main campfire in the middle of the village.

I grimaced. "Those idiots aren't waking up. I'll be right back."

Eddie arrived and I dragged him with me. He apparently knew where I was heading.

We went straight into Lissa's hut, being quiet as possible. Eddie clamped Christian's mouth and his eyes shot open. He started struggling and we picked him up, trying not to wake up Lissa. We ran out and dumped Christian on the floor outside.

"What the- oomph!" he yelled out, only to get hit on the back, having the air knocked out of him.

"Be quiet!" I hissed, "It's time to get you guys up and training. You're not staying on this island just to do nothing!"

He glared and got up.

"Good, now go to the campfire in the middle of the village." I ordered. He stomped away. "Left, left, right, left, right." I called after him and Eddie snickered. He flipped us off. "That's no way to talk to your elder, soldier." I called after him.

I smirked and we headed to Jill's hut. We stepped in, taking in the scenery. Jill was wrapped up in Ivan's arms. I eased off his arm and before Eddie could cover his mouth, Ivan's blue eyes snapped open. He scrambled up and screamed. Jill shot up, eyes alert. Apparently Ivan knew that we were coming because he held on the pole in the middle of the hut.

"No! I'm not going!" Eddie struggled against him, pulling Ivan's feet.

"What's going on?" Jill asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to man up for boy." I smirked at her, waving my spear.

Realization hit her and she squealed. "Go with them! Bring me back food," she ordered. "And this is a chance to spend time with the guys only."

"Then why is rose there!?" he yelled, kicking his feet.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leader, dumbass."

He eyes widened and groaned, claiming defeat. Eddie dragged him out, sliding Ivan's body through the dirt while Jill settled back into bed.

Ivan stayed sprawled on the ground while we moved over to mason's hut.

I heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Sydney and Adrian heading towards the campfire.

"You're late!" I called, watching Sydney roll her eyes and Adrian wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'll get the guys started up, we're losing precious time." Sydney said, smiling slightly.

I grinned and nodded, "take this one too." I said, nudging Ivan. She nodded and started dragging him.

Eddie chuckled and we went to get mason, only to bump into him.

He raised his hands up. "I heard Ivan; I don't want to go through that."

I snickered and nodded and headed over to the campfire.

Sydney and Toruk took out everyone's weapons, leaving the guys without one.

"Ok, listen up, we have the practice weapons. These are for everyone to use. Each one of you will have a turn and then I will see how good you are. After you passed a few classes and learned how to fully use each of them, I will customize your own, depending on your size, strength and ability. The reason for strength is because they are handmade, not made out of fine finished wood or metal. You will pick your main one, again depending on your skill. Hunting isn't the only thing you'll learn. You will also learn to fish, fight, learn your and about your surroundings. Any questions?" I asked, after going over the simple things they are going to be put through.

Christian raised his hand and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can we die during this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, if you're not careful and following my rules. Let's go." I slapped his back, walking out of the village.

I picked up my mask and spear, going to the front.

We walked for a few minutes and I stopped. It was quiet.

I looked around as the sun started peer in through the trees. After a few minutes, Christian coughed, causing many birds to screech and leaved in a group. Toruk's arrow and bow flashed, catching 3 birds in one arrow. I grinned at Toruk as he retrieved the birds and out them in his bag.

I turned around.

"Thank you Christian, but that's the stupidest thing you could have done."

He rolled his eyes. "Please explain, oh master rose." he bowed, sweeping his arms.

I heard snickers behind me and I grew red in anger. I grabbed him by the shoulders and rammed him into a tree.  
"You will not disrespect me in front of them." I hissed. "This is no game out here; some have died out here trying to feed the tribe."

I let him go and turned to the others. "Go hunt and gather some game, but save some room for Sydney, Toruk, and I. we'll be here training the newbie's."

They nodded and scattered into small groups. No one was allowed to go alone.

I turned to the rest and Sydney and Toruk stood beside me.

Apparently they sobered up because they finally realized I was in no mood and saw the dangers out here.

"Since Christian helped out, here's our first lesson. No noise means something's up. Christian here broke the silence, giving away his position. You wouldn't know what is was and when you find out, it could be too late." They nodded, processing it. Christian looked a little guilty, his eyes wandering around the trees.

Toruk stepped forward, "now, you're lessons with weapons start today."  
For the past hour, they guys started learning to use the weapons. Surprisingly, well not really, Dimitri was good at all of them. Ivan was better off with the stone knives, but I think he would do better wrestling his prey down. Christian would be better with a gun, but the closest would be a bow and arrow. Adrian was good with the spear, along with mason. Eddie was good with everything except for knives.

There were no serious injuries, a scratch and bruise here and there, but nothing serious, thankfully.

Sydney stepped forward. "Alright, head to the beach." We all followed, the sun getting higher by the minute.

We arrived at the beach a few minutes later.

"Alright, what happens when you're trapped?" Sydney asks, taking over.

"You fight back." Ivan said, looking smug.

Sydney raised an eyebrow and smirked, while Dimitri chuckled, knowing the answer very well.

"Oh? What if you have no weapon?" she shot back.

Ivan snorted. "You fight back."

I stepped forward. "If you're injured and can't afford getting more injuries?"  
Ivan groaned. "I don't know? What?" he said, exasperated.

"You run." Dimitri said, looking into my eyes.

I smirked and Ivan laughed. "So why are we here in the beach then?"  
We all smirked at the guys, as realization dawned on them.

"Oh c'mon! The sun's coming up and the sand is deep! Do you know how long it's going to take us?" Christian exclaimed.

"Exactly. You pass this and everything else will be a piece of cake." My smirk widened. "_And _if you don't pass this, then you're going to keep running _every day _until you pass it. Got it?"

They all groaned except for Dimitri. It will be a piece of cake for him, but he has to work a little harder since he was now running in hot deep burning sand.

"Alright, you guys will have to run along the beach, where the sand is deep and dried, meaning along the wet sand, not in the wet sand, and you come back when you reach the huge rocks where there's no passage unless you climb them over. Understood? You'll know where, trust me."

They all nodded, groaning.

I smirked. "Now _go."_ I said, smiling.

They all started running, already having trouble getting through the sand. The sun rose a little bit more, this time causing more heat. Dimitri was in the lead, no surprise there, with the others trailing a little bit back. Dimitri was sweating already, but with the pace he was going through, he'll last a little longer.

"I think Dimitri might make it. He set a good pace." Toruk mused, looking after the boys.

I chuckled and nodded. "That's my man." I winked at him.

They chuckled. "So how did you come up with this?" Sydney wondered.

When I became top hunter, I made them all run, including Sydney. Much to my surprise, Sydney made it the second day. She sprint the whole thing and almost passed out when she decided she didn't want to keep running. The guys however took almost two weeks. During that time, Sydney caught up and honed her skills, causing her to be above everyone and my second in command. Of course, Toruk was angry and became the next best. Now, he doesn't care.

I smiled at them, watching and mason tripped and burned his skin with the sand. I chuckled, "when I was alone, I had trouble just walking through the sand, especially with my short legs. So one day I ran, timing myself by counting. Since I was currently good for nothing, I decided to lesson my time. I spent hours here, trying to be my record. It made me faster and I realized it was a good work out. I got more muscle and if I got through this, then I could run through anything. However, the consequences were blisters and having no feeling in my legs, as you found out." I smirked at him, remembering everyone's bitching.

I looked up; watching as Dimitri was still in the same pace, except Eddie was the only one behind him. The others lagged behind, breathing heavily and sweating _a lot. _I groaned and rubbed my face, which was starting to sweat under the sun.

Toruk laughed. "Looks like you have a lot of work to do."

I smirked. "No, it looks like _we _have a lot of work to do."  
Toruk groaned as Ivan fell, dragging Christian along with him.

I snickered and turned to Sydney as we walked forward towards the water.

"That's better." I sighed, sliding my feet in the cool water.

Sydney laughed, sliding her own feet in the water.

"Much better." She agreed.

I looked up from the blue water, only to fall in it.

I shrieked as the cold icy water surrounded my body, currently putting it in shock.

I shot up, shivering. Even the sun couldn't keep me warm. Toruk laughed and I tackled him, shoving his face into the sand.

"You fucking idiot! I'm soaking wet!"

He threw me off, making me land in the water again. Sydney snickered and watched the guys, keeping count.

I screamed out in frustration and got up, my clothes and sand sticking to me and my hair stuck together in clumps and large strands. I stomped out of the water and glared at Sydney, Toruk spitting out sand and laughing.

"What's the time?" I spat out, looking at the guys.

"About 12 minutes." I nodded, they didn't beat my record so far, but they're doing great.

I looked up, just in time to see Dimitri half way through, Eddie a few paces behind.

"14 minutes." Sydney muttered.

Dimitri and Eddie flew passed us and into the water, both lying in it, panting.

We smirked at them.

"Looks like the others are going to run again." Toruk mused as the guys showed up, still having a few feet to run.

They collapsed on the shore, the water lapping over them. They panted, sweat dripping all over them.

I leaned over them and grinned.

"You guys are going to run again tomorrow."

They groaned.

"Don't worry, just pick up your pace and you'll be good. Dimitri and Eddie barely made it."

They glared at me and stood up, legs wobbling.

I grinned, watching them stumble and heading towards the trees, where the rest waited.

Eddie grinned, panting and started making his way against the water.

I sighed and looked over at the group.

"Well since these boys took forever, we didn't have time to practice and hunt. However, we'll finish up the rest tomorrow when these two practice and the others run. You guys can rest tomorrow." I explained, which they all grinned.

"Get to camp, lazy asses." I grinned, pointing towards camp.

They chuckled and they walked towards the camp, the boys trudging behind. I grinned and grabbed Sydney's arm.

"I'm going to wash the sand and sea water off." Sydney nodded and left, no doubt going to find Adrian.

I grabbed my spear and mask from a tree and headed off to the waterfall.

I hopped over the stones and brushed past the huge water curtain, which revealed the pond behind it, where steam came out.

Fog drifted on the surface, blowing towards the shore as the water falling blew it.

I slipped my clothes off, grimacing as the sand burned against my skin. I slipped into the warm water, moaning.

Suddenly I felt two strong muscular arms wrap around my waist and grabbed hold of my hips.

I grinned and leaned against his chest.

**Dpov:  
** I gasped, pushing my legs faster as I struggled against the heavy hot sand. I sighed in relief as I saw rose's face becoming clearer and closer. I panted and pushed my burning legs faster. I flew past her and I a collapsed onto the shore, where small waves lapped over my burning body. My feet are burned and will definitely have blisters since the water is cooling them, but it stings at the same time.

I flinched a little as Eddie collapsed next to me, causing water to splash on my face.

"Never. Again. I hope we don't run tomorrow." He wheezed out, coughing.

I chuckled, breathless.

I could distinctly hear rose and the rest chuckling. A few minutes later, the others arrived and collapsed.

I grinned as I heard Eddie and I won't be running tomorrow.

I got up slowly and walked behind them, wincing as my feet stepped onto the hot sand.

I watched as Roza slipped away, no doubt towards the waterfall, since sand covered her bare legs and arms.

I bit my lip, looked at the group, and followed her. Not surprisingly, she went to the waterfall and slipped past it, entering the other side.

I frowned and I just sloshed through the water, I thought it was faster than jumping on the slippery rocks.

I pushed my wet hair back and looked up. Rose was in the water, her clothes on the ground near some boulders.

I shed my clothes and I silently slipped in, wrapping my arms around her waist, my hands latching onto her hips.

She leaned against my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I bent down and placed open mouthed kisses on her neck, sucking and biting, leaving a red mark.

She moaned and stretched her neck, giving me more access. I pulled her hair to the side, sliding my hand down and across her stomach. She arched her back as my finger lowered and hovered over her sex.

She bucked against me, trying to get me to enter her. I finally, slowly, entered a digit into her. She moaned out softly, trying to get me to go faster. I quickly reeled back, onto to enter her slowly again. I did this over and over, and she panted, groaning out in frustration. I entered another finger, smirking as she moaned louder, rolling her hips. I hissed as her walls constricted around her as I tried pulling out. I could almost hear her smirk.

I pick up my pace, hearing her pants and moan out my name. She bucks and squirms under my touch, rolling her hips at a fast pace against my hand.

She clenches around me, nearing her peak.

I quickly pull out and she sags against me breathing hard. She turns around, her eyes turning into slits as she glares at me.

"Dimitri," she growls out and I laugh.

She pushes me, causing me to stumble back and water to slosh everywhere.

I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her waist just as she pushed me. I lost my balance and I fell with Roza on top of me. She gasped as I moaned, feeling her hot, wet core on my dick.

She smirked and crawled down my body, her mouth inches away from my straining cock. She leaned forward and licked me, tip to base. I groaned out, my hands fisting the sand. She abruptly took me in her mouth, sucked and let me go. I looked down on her, watching as she eased me into her mouth, down her throat.

My breathing hitched and she laughed. I moaned out loudly and my hands flew to her hair at the feel of her vibrations. Her eyes smirked and she started humming, her pace slow. I squirmed under her and narrowed my eyes as she moved to slip my cock out. I grasped her hair and roughly plunged back in.

I groaned, "So warm," I panted, rocking my hips.

Roza took a deep breath and calmed down and started to bob her head up and down, picking up the pace.

I rocked faster against her, groaning. I shuddered as I came, Roza swallowing everything. She let go of me with a pop.

She crawled up my body, kissing my chest, reaching up to my neck. She bit my shoulder, leaving red, angry marks. My hips shot up when she slammed down on me, both of us moaning at the same time. I grabbed her hips, helping her move up and down my length.

"So tight and so warm." I whispered into her ear, rocking my hips against her.

She moaned out, grabbed my shoulders and moved harder against me. I angled her hips and drove up into her, reaching the right stops.

"Don't hold back, Roza." I gasped as she tried to keep in her moans.

At this, she flung her head back, moaning loudly. She clenched me over and over, making me gasp and hiss. We rocked harder and faster, trying to reach our peaks.

"Oh god, Dimitri." She moaned.

"Fuck." I cried out, causing Roza to come on me.

We rode out our orgasms, clutching to on each other. Rose collapsed onto me, gasping and trying to get her breath back.

I smirked at her as she tried to get up, but failed and collapsed onto me again.

She narrowed her eyes as a smug smile appeared on my face. I chuckled and sat up, pulling her to her feet. She wobbled a little and she walked backwards, me following, and into the water.

We swam for a while, keeping away from the water fall. Roza made her concoction of fruit and flowers, somehow making soap, and we showered.

We made it back to camp after the sun set, the air still hot, which is fine since we just got out of the shower.

I followed rose as she walked past the camp fire, heading towards the hut. I shot her a questioning look and she just smiled. We walked past the hut, no doubt heading towards to other camp out that Roza has. Apparently, when she was alone, she explored and made the time alone work.

I smiled as I saw the small stream, it wasn't like a puddle, but it wasn't huge. It was big enough.

"That's clean and natural water. Not that nasty shit they call water back in the states." Rose said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I chuckled and accepted the small wooden cup that rose gave me and took a sip.

She was right, it was better. She grinned as she noticed my expression.

I stood there in the dark, the full moon being the only light, as rose shuffled around the area. I blinked and waited as my eyes adjusted to the light of the fire. Being deep in the jungle and nighttime, we were hidden and the smoke wasn't noticeable.

We sat down and I held her close, hearing the fire crackle and the water running. I grabbed the fur blankets that rose brought out and wrapped us around it. I shuddered, but I understood. It's survival of the fittest out here and you needed materials by killing animals for fur, meat, and bones. I could tell rose doesn't like it whenever she looks at the blankets. The good thing is the tribe does it at random. When they gather enough meat of a certain species, they move onto another, waiting for them to repopulate.

I closed my eyes after I scanned our surroundings and I soon fell asleep, with Rose in my arms.


	20. Chapter 20 Impossible

**Thanks for the reviews! Again, sorry for the wait; I have a lot of work to do at school. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead. **

Chapter 19:

Rpov:  
I woke up, taking in my surroundings. I was wrapped up in Dmitri's arms and it was the crack of dawn. I chuckled, remembering that I used to be asleep until 12.

_I groaned and rolled over, pulling up the covers as the sun hit my face. I heard the alarm ringing, but I smashed it with a hammer that was next to my bed. Why the hammer was there? For reasons like this. Before the clock was smashed, it read 7:00 am. No way was I getting up that early. Today, I was taking a break. The past few days have been hell. _

_I shrugged and drifted off to sleep._

_I groaned as I heard someone stomping up the stairs. Lissa should really shut up. She's probably on her break from work._

_I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, only to hear doors opening and slamming._

_I groaned and snuggled more into my covers. It's probably noon. I'll just call Dimitri later to tell him I didn't feel good._

_My eyes snapped open as I heard my door being slammed open._

_I groaned. "Lissa, go away. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" _

_Only to feel someone grab my ankles and pull. My hands flew to the headboard and hang on._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, trying to kick at her._

"_You're supposed to be at work."_

_I froze for a second. It wasn't Lissa, because I sure as hell knew her voice wasn't that deep._

"_How the hell did you get in my house?" I screamed, successfully kicking him._

_Dimitri grunted and I twisted and turned, grabbing hold of the hammer. I jumped and stood up on the bed; making sure he was away from me._

_I froze as his eyes turned black, mouth slightly mouth. His gaze traveled down my body and I shivered._

_I suddenly remembered what I wore to bed and my eyes widened._

"_Like what you see?" I asked, standing up straight from my defense stand._

_I was wearing a black, lacy bra and panties, with the white satin bow in front._

_He snapped out of it._

"_Get dressed, you're late for work." _

_I huffed and jumped down, bending over to set the hammer down. The last thing I need is a hole in the ground._

_I heard his breathing hitched and I stood up straighter, smirking as I remembered what was on my ass: 'Unwrap me' in white cursive letters._

_I turned around, crossing my arms. _

_His eyes immediately dropped to my breasts._

_He quickly looked away._

"_You have 10 minutes." He said gruffly and walked out._

_I smirked and walked into the bathroom._

I turned over and got up. I needed to have the fruit and vegetables over.

I went inside the hut, grabbing the baskets. I quickly poured water over the apples by the stream and set them down, going to gather more.

As I reached around the trees to the grape vines, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him and kissing my neck.

"Good morning Roza." He whispered, sucking at my skin.

I moaned and leaned against him.

"Morning comrade." I purred.

He let go of me and I whimpered at the loss. He chuckled and grabbed a basket and set off to the lemon tree.

After a few baskets of fruit and vegetables, after showing him the patch behind some trees, we carried them towards camp.

We set it in the hut, where all the food stash is at.

I went outside and got the piece of wood that I carved into, holding the guys' measurements.

I went over them as Toruk came out by the campfire, where we all met up.

Thankfully, we didn't have to take as long as yesterday to wake them up.

We headed over to the beach, where everyone ran again.

Sydney timed them, Dimitri, Eddie, and Toruk each helped each other in fighting, and I gathered wood and knives to set to work on their weapons.

Today, the guys who ran are being timed, but it doesn't count against them. They're going to be building up their stamina for the next two days. Dmitri's and Eddie's are enough.

I scraped and bent wood for the next two hours on top of the rocks; stopping some of them to measure their arms.

By the end of the day, their weapons were ready, they boys had increased their stamina, and Toruk has learned a few new moves.

The next few days were a blur. By the end of the week, we're all starting to train together. Ivan improved in the spear, causing me to make one for him.

They finally started training and testing out their weapons.

"Listen up!" I called, out in the beach. I gestured them to step forward, singling them out.

"You guys are going to start making your masks." I grinned, seeing their looks of surprise.

Everyone grinned, knowing how much of a hassle it was. It also put your skills to the test.

"However, you have to make your own supplies. Over the past few days, you learned how to improve on your weapons, to fight, and to learn a few tips of survival; along with knowing what foods and fruits to eat. You need to take down a tree, only _one_ and when you need more, you cut down another one. Make sure you use everything."

Everyone's mask is different; it all depends on their mood and personality. I hated being called leader and singled out, so I did the next best thing; masks; which singles out everyone since they're all different.

Mine is colored in dark colors, black, green, and dark blue. I chose these because, like I said, it depends on your mood and I also wanted to camouflage.

I watched as they cut down a tree. I smiled as they actually put thought to it. They picked out a medium one:

Because a large one won't cover the size of _all_ of them; meaning they will need to cut down another one, leaving a lot of bark left.

It won't really affect the environment.

They chose different flowers, depending their colors and such and molded several of them together, making different colors. Many of the tribes decided to add more to their masks and that's what we spent the day doing.

We walked back to camp when the sun was starting to go down.

"They fit right in." Sydney mused, observing them.

I smiled. "They do. It's like they belong here." I cleared my throat, to keep it from cracking.

"Rose," she started, looking at Adrian.

"I know." I told her, reassuring her. "It will be fine. If that's what you want, and then go for it, it will only come once in a life time."

Sydney smiled and looked around. "I'm going with him, but we have to make a cover-up. it's going to be hard for me to go back into society. I know that so much has changed."

I smiled. "you'll have Adrian there to help you. The story will be difficult to make up, seeing as you'll show up out of nowhere, and also I think they reported who was missing."

Sydney grimaced and nodded. "my family probably didn't report I was missing. They probably told others they shipped me off into a private school because I was talented." She said, rolling her eyes.

I grimaced. I remembered her story on how she got here.

She was a stowaway on a ship, that later sunk due to a storm. Sydney climbed aboard, trying to get away from all of it: her parents' criticism, being the black sheep of the family, always being ignored, being told what to do. the boat was small and had only 10 people, Sydney included.

"how long do you think they'll take?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"it shouldn't be long, maybe a few more days." I said quietly, kicking a rocking.

She nodded and looked up at the sky. Nothing; the sky was clear.

We caught up to the rest, dimitri giving me a questioning glance. I looked away and joined the rest for lunch, dimitri giving me glances.

I ate the meat they passed out, not tasting it. everyone will be gone in a few days. Eddie will be staying, so will mason. But it's not the same.

I frowned and grabbed my spear, going to get more food. Supplies are running low again.

I padded softly through the trees and stopped. I slowly crouched and looked around. At the last minute, I looked up; just to see a leopard pounce at me.

**Apov:**

I looked through the maps, going over the coordinates.

I grinned, finally finding the coordinates.

"eric!" I called, standing up.

He ran in, looking hopeful.

"I think I found them."

Just then, rhea ran in.

"did you find them? please tell me you found my baby." She cried hysterically, clutching my wrists.

I gently patted her hands and nodded.

"I'll call the pilot." Eric said, running outside to make the call.

I grinned. We were finally going to see them. I just hope rose is there.

Flashes of the dream flickered through my mind. Rose was a hunter.

But did all of those flicks mean anything? What if my mind is playing a trick?

"rhea," I started, grabbing her hand, "please don't get your hopes up. we still don't know for sure if the coordinates are right or not. It's just a thought."

She sniffed and nodded, sinking down into a chair.

Eric came in. "helicopter's ready. Are you coming?"

I nodded and grabbed my coat, heading out the door.

"Rhea, you stay here in case something happens, okay?" Eric said, bending down to her level.

She nodded and shooed him away, anxious.

We walked out and jogged towards the roof top, where the helicopter was waiting.

We climbed in and put on the head sets, strapping in.

"no matter what happens, we'll get through this together. you're family." eric shouted over the blades.

I nodded, "thank you."

We watched as the helicopter lifted and headed towards the ocean.

**Rpov:  
**I gasped and leaped to the side, barely dodging the large cat. It was young and obviously not old enough. He's practicing. I smiled, this was one of the leopard's cubs.

He bared his fangs at me, hissing. I crouched down, taking his challenge. I saw a glint in his eye. He recognizes me.

He pounced, snarling. I moved out of his paw's way, which aimed for my feet. I quickly scaled a tree, jumping up to the branches.

He advanced, getting closer. I really need to start working out again.

Soon, I ran out of branches to jump and the next tree had weak branches. I was trapped and he knew it too. In the corner of my eye, I saw movement.

I gasped. "no!" I screamed, jumping down onto the leopard, sending us crashing to the ground.

I cried out as the tip of the arrow grazed my arm, making a deep but small gash.

I tumbled and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Luckily, I didn't crush the leopard, who was currently wrapped around my legs. I sat up, hissing as my back complained. The leopard snarled and hissed, protecting me.

I lifted up a hand and put it on the leopard's arched back, smoothing down his fur. He lowered his guard a little, moving back. I grasped his fur, tugging.

Slowly, he backed away and laid his head on my lap.

I softly petted his head, making him purr. I roamed my hand over his body, poking and adding pressure, checking to see if he's alright.

He winced a little from his ribs. No broken bones, fortunately, but he will be bruised.

I looked up, narrowing my eyes as Ivan and Dimitri stepped out. ivan was holding the bow, while dimitri glared daggers at ivan.

The leopard bristled, but stood down.

"what were you thinking?" I hissed at them.

"we thought you needed help." Ivan muttered, rubbing his neck.

Dimitri slowly came over, reaching for my arm. The leopard's paw shot out and dimitri ripped his hand away, dodging it.

He narrowed his eyes at him as he tried to grab my arm again. the leopard growled, watching him.

Dimitri wrapped a piece of cloth around the gash, making the bleeding stopped.

"we have to get this checked out." he muttered.

I got up slowly, wincing, just as the mother came out. she walked out gracefully, stalking towards us. her lips curled, looking at her son. She nuzzled his face and walked off, her son sulking after her. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes, exhaling. That was one hell of a fall.

Dimitri carried me to camp, not saying anything. But he was worried, that I could tell by his glances.

Ivan walked next to us, also sulking. He apologized many times on the walk and me, being the good person I am, forgave him. Besides; I've had worse.

I crossed my arms and looked up, not wanting to meet anyone's stares. Usually when I came in injured, I would fight tooth and nail for them to leave me alone so I could do it myself. I glared at the sky and groaned and dimitri set me inside my hut.

That's when the questions and hovering started.

"are you okay? Any broken bones? Does the cut hurt? How deep is it?"

"dimitri!" I interrupted, swatting his hands as he poked and prodded me. "I'm fine! I just fell."

He gave me a look. "you fell with a leopard on you from a tree after getting an arrow stuck in your arm." He said, gritting his teeth.

"well news flash! I'm alive and I don't need babying. I've had worse than this!"  
his eyes widened, "worse than this? you could've broke your neck from that fall! What will happen when I leave? What if when I come back, I find out you're dead because you decided to wrestle with a leopard? I will be gone for a year before I see you and if I get news like that, do you know how I'll feel? Knowing you were dead for a year with me not knowing?" he said, his voicing straining and cracking.

I felt my face soften. I grabbed his face gently between my hands, wincing a little. "it's survival of the fittest. Things like that happen. Don't worry, I'll be more careful. I promise. But you know me, I'm reckless and jump in without thinking. I'll tone it down." I pressed my lips to his and he sighed.

"fine." He muttered, pulling me to his chest.

After rinsing and disinfecting my wound, he wrapped it up and spent a day in bed, talking about everything and anything. I was going to enjoy these last few days with him and I was going to take advantage. I kissed his chest and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around me.

I woke up, groaning as I stretched and sighed in relief as my bones cracked. I winced as I settled down. My body hurts like a bitch. I moan and rolled over slowly.

Dimitri's breathing picks up, telling me he woke up. he groggily moved and sat up, looking down at me.

"how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I feel better." I lied, trying not to wince as he moved around.

He gave me a suspicious look, but dropped it as I heard a familiar whistle.

It was Toruk and it was our sign of asking if we can come in. I sat up slowly as dimitri smirked at me, challenging me to say something. I glared at him and turned towards the entrance.

I whistled the same tune back and a few seconds later, the drape was hung back, revealing the girls and Toruk.

Lissa speed walked over, holding something in a bowl. The familiar, disgusting stench hit me.

"rose! are you okay? I heard what happened-"  
"lissa! " I cut her off. "I'm fine. Really."

I grabbed the bowl from her hands and eagerly drank it up, ignoring the burning in my throat and the foul smell. Everyone looked at me, except Toruk, with disgust and wrinkled their noses.

I put the bowl down and eased back, waiting for it to hit.

Lissa gaped at me. "that's disgusting."

"htat's nature." I retorted.

"what was that?"  
"it's a concoction that helps soothe the body when it's injured. It helps ease the pain of any wound or headache, you know, pains. Stuff like that." I sighed, feeling the concoction take place.

'so you're better?" lissa asked, eyeing me warily.

Sydney sat down, amused. after her first try of the drink. She spat it out and we had to force it down. She never let it go and vowed to get as little as hurt as possible. Meaning she had to take extra precautions. It causes her to go a little bit slower and dangerous at times, but more successful.

The rest of us however, are willing to take more of a risk.

"yes, I;m better now, lissa. Stop worrying.

"good." Was all she said before she started punching me in the arms and hitting me anywhere she could reach.

"how. Can. You. Be. so. Stupid." She exclaimed, hitting me with each word.

I elaned away, but since dimitri was there, I had to face full force of her hits. I grimaced and bit my lip as she punched me in the ribs. It was still sore.

"don't ever do that again." she said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine, damn it!" I groaned, pulling back. "besides, you need to stop worrying about me and worrying more about your kid. I don't want my niece to become like his father." I said, rolling my eyes.

Lissa rolled her eyes and nudged me.

We spent a while talking and dimitri left to go with the guys.

The rest of the girls came over and we laid on the fur blankets in a circle, staring at the ceiling.

"I feel like we only have a matter of time." jill whispered.

I nodded. "word's out. it will be a few days at least."

"we're going to miss you rose." lissa whispered.

I smiled sadly. "don't worry, the only way you'll get rid of me is when I'm dead."

Lissa gasped and shoved me. "don't say that!"

I chuckled and nodded.

"we should have at least one more dinner." Jill mused.

And like that, a few hours later, my hut was crowded with the rest. Of course since it was our own personal meal, that meant I had to go hunting with the guys, much to dimitri's approval. I did okay due to my bad arm, but with the help of the guys, we got enough.

I showed the girls where I grew the fruit and vegetables. They started picking and when we got back, we saw them stomping on grapes. I'm glad that stream was there so they could wash their feet.

Apparently mia knew how to make wine.

We gathered around, a small fire in the middle of the hut. there was an opening in the ceiling to let out the smoke. It was like old times when we all worked together.

It was fun and I think they all realized that this might be our last night together. When everyone left, the goodbyes lasted longer. I laughed it off, but it really affected me.

I lay on the blankets, my back facing dimitri, deep in thought. I wonder how our goodbye will be?

I felt dimitri move behind me and stilled. It was quiet through the camp. Not that you could hear anything in the first place, due to the sound proof huts. Don't ask how because I don't know how it's possible.

I sighed and brought the fur closer to my face; the nights are getting colder. Winter is coming soon.

I heard dimitri shift again and I closed my eyes.

Seconds later he moved again and soon, his arms were wrapped around me. I cried silently as I turned around and snuggled into his chest, feeling the warmth and protection.

His arms tightened around me as I began to calm down, listening to him whisper Russian nothings.

He kissed my jaw, trailing down to my neck. I moaned softly and closed my eyes as he sucked behind my hear, nibbling on it.

His arms slid down past my hips, squeezing my ass. I yelped slightly and jumped, pushing my hips into his. He hissed and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it to him, allowing his tongue to slip through. Our tongues slid across each other, fighting for dominance. He groaned and gripped my hips, grinding his hard on into my sex.

I moaned, rolling my hips in rhythm, grinding into him faster. I flipped up over, breaking the kiss and straddling him.

I placed my hands onto his chest, raking down my nails as I grinded roughly into him. Dimitri tossed his head back, groaning and hissing as he took hold of my hips, pushing me faster and harder.

I smirked and slowed my pace down, torturing him. His grip tightened, trying to get me to pick up my pace again. I stopped and he groaned, looking up. His expression turned hungry as I started slipping my top off. I dropped it lightly next to me as my hair fanned out down my chest. i rose slightly and took of my bottoms, plopping down onto his cock, making him hiss.

I straddled his legs, moving down while kissing at nipping at his chest. I licked along his well defined v and his hips shot up. I gripped his thighs, raking my nails over his thighs.

I looked up into his hooded eyes as I slipped his bottoms off, his erection springing up. I looked at it hungrily and suddenly slipped it into my mouth, making Dimitri grunt. I slowly slid him down my throat and grasped what didn't fit. dimitri groaned as I moved up and down, picking up the pace and swirling my tongue around him. I slowed down, tightening my lips around him. he growled and slid his fists into my hair, shoving himself deeper inside, bobbing my head to go faster. I gagged and relaxed my throat, slowly calming down my throat. I complied to his wishes and sped up, bobbing my head and tightening my hold around him.

Dimitri groaned, rocking his hips against my pace, adding more friction. My hands shot out and squeezed his balls, causing him to grunt, stiffen and cum in my mouth.

I swallowed it all as you softened and his grip on my hair loosened. I gasped as he flipped me on my back.

Dpov:

I grinned down at her as she stared up in surprise. I kissed her roughly as her arms wrapped around my neck, her smooth legs sliding around mine and finally wrapping them around my waist. Her tongue slipped in my mouth, exploring. I groaned and gripped her ass, thrusting her hips against mine. She moaned softly, leaning her head back, allowing me to suck on her neck.

Her fingers curled into my hair, gripping it as I laid her back down. I crawled down her body and spread her legs. I moaned at the sight.

"'so wet and bare." I groaned out against her inner thigh. I felt myself harden up again, watching as she squirmed.

I inserted my fingers, gliding back and forth, never entering. She cried out and thrusted her hips, trying to slip my fingers inside.

I grinned and plunged in, making her moan out. I smirked as her moans got louder and louder.

I slowed down, barely entering her. she growled out in frustration.

"dimitri-" she gasped, arching her back when I plunged back in.

her nails raked down my back, making me hiss.

"please, dimitri." She begged breathlessly.

I went faster and curled my fingers against her tight walls. She stiffened and let out a loud moan. She collapsed back down, shaking.

I grinned as I sucked on my fingers, tasting her juices.

She gasped and panted, recovering from her orgasm.

She glared up at me, but I could see amusement in her eyes. Something flashed in her eyes and next thing I knew, I was on my back with her on top of me.

She smirked at me and slowly shifted her hips over me, just barely letting my tip into her. I groaned in frustration and glared at her. I grabbed her hips and slammed her onto me, making us moan. I stilled for a moment, letting her get used to my size.

She began to rock her hips, making me bite my lip to hold back a moan. She laid her hands on my chest and bent her knees up. I groaned out at the movement as I went deeper.

She began to move up and down my length and moved faster and harder against me with each thrust. I sat up and she cried out as I grabbed her hips and slammed her down on me. she grabbed my shoulder and dug her nails into my back as I hit her g-spot over and over again. i groaned and closed my eyes as I felt her walls clench tightly around me.

"God, Roza, I'm almost there." I panted.

She moaned, "me too," She gasped. "Oh god, more." She tossed her head back and I sucked on her exposed neck.

I reached down between us and rubbed on her clit just as I bit down on her pulse. She screamed out and clenched around me, making me cum along with her.

I held her as she shook in my arms and helped her ride out her orgasm. She slumped against my chest and tried to control her breathing.

I breathed hard as I stroked her hair, waiting for her to catch her breath.

Her body shook as she chuckled silently and I cracked a smile.

She pulled back and her smile vanished. I saw pain and anger swimming in her eyes as tears filled her eyes.

I held her and whispered to her in Russian as sobs racked her body. I quietly gathered the blankets and wrapped them around us. I smoothed her hair back as it clumped to her forehead from the sweat.

I drew in a ragged breath as she tried to calm down. I closed my eyes as it hit me that this might be the last time I get to make love to her. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and kissed her forehead.

She wiped away the rest as laughed humorlessly. "Fuck, I always hated crying." She said angrily.

I gave her a look at her crude language and she rolled her eyes, but cracked a small smile.

"There's nothing wrong with crying, milaya."

She looked down. "It makes me feel weak." She whispered.

I shook my head and she sighed.

"This could be the last time." she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know."

It was quiet until she started to squirm on my lap. I bit my lip to keep in the moan as I felt myself hardening seeing as I was still inside her. She gasped as she felt me and moaned quietly.

She clenched tightly around me and I groaned and flipped us over, rose on her back.

I kissed her softly as I felt her grow wet. She looks up and nods.

I balance my arms to support my weight and I began to move.

I made love to her slowly and watched as she closed her eyes, silently crying. I moved a bit faster and we finally reached our peak with her crying out my name.

I grabbed her and cradled her in my arms and kissed her forward.

"I love you, dimitri." She whispered as silence consumed us.

I smiled sadly. "I love you, too."

We fell asleep after.

**Apov:**

_I ran through the sand, the sun beating heavily on my back and sweat dripping down my body. I grimaced and pushed my body faster as I reached the forest of trees._

_**Where am I? **_

_I was confused. It's like something or someone else was controlling my body. _

_I reached to a stop and looked around. It looked like a … small village._

_My confusion grew as I barely took a glance around the village. _

_Soon, however, everything turned black and in the middle; where the village is supposed to be, there was a fire going on._

_I squinted and peered through the smoke. Beneath the layer of smoke was the woman that was with my grandfather. This was my grandmother._

"_you're closer than you think," her voice boomed over the crackles of the fire, "but don't expect too much, it is their choice." She whispered and her image faded._

I shot up, gasping and groaned as I took in the ocean below me. eric looked over, concern in his eyes.

I waved him off. "I'm fine." I muttered under my breath.

He gave me one last look and turned back ahead, chatting quietly with the pilot.

I sighed and closed my eyes. _did I expect to find rose and not belikov?_

Yes I did. I hoped to find her. I thought Belikov could've ended up at the island and rose would be there. It's more than a coincidence.

I opened my eyes and walked over to the seat behind eric.

"how much longer?" I asked and wiped my face.

"about a day or two,I've never been around these places and the signal goes on and off sometimes. We're close, but we also need refill the tank. There's an island not far from here, but it's more occupied." The pilot shouted over the noise.

I nodded and looked down at the ocean.

We're getting closer.

**TPov:**

I groaned and rolled over.

"Hello?" I snapped. Seriously, who calls at this time?

"Hey Tasha." Jessie Zeklos. He worked for Adrian.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want? It better be important because do you see what time it is?" I hissed. He was useful. I got information out and I used it towards the company before Adrian could. I got more money, but Dimitri still didn't pay attention to me.

Anger spiked through me and I huffed.

"I heard they got a location on Adrian and Belikov."

I sat up and grabbed the covers towards my body. The dude next to me, I forgot his name, groaned and shifted.

"and?" I asked.

"well they would be back in a week's tops."

A smile spread across my face slowly.

"so he's finally coming home." I mused.

"Well after the stunt you pulled with the captain, I'm surprised he survived that storm. It came out of nowhere."

I scoffed. "Fate." I simply said.

"Rumor has it that Hathaway might be found too."

I tensed. "That's impossible!" I screeched.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep." His voice muffled by the pillow.

"Hold on a sec." I turned over and kicked my leg out, sending the man towards the ground.

"What the-" He landed with a thud.

"Get out. This isn't a hotel." I hissed and pointed towards the door.

"Crappy service anyways." He muttered, gave me a pointed look, and walked out, clothes in hand.

I grabbed the phone.

"Any good?" Zeklos sneered. Pervert.

"Better than you." I quipped.

He chuckled.

"Get to the point." I snapped.

"Let's just call it 'fate.'" With that, he hung up.

I screamed and threw the phone at the wall.

**Hey guys, please review! It's shorter and I don't have enough time. I'm sorry. Wolf's cry will be posted up soon. **


	21. Chapter 21 Run

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Here's the new chapter. We are getting close to the ending. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Rpov:**

My eyes snapped open. Something was wrong; something is coming. I looked over at Dimitri, who was curled up in the blankets, which were hanging low on his hips.

I got up, dragging a blanket around me, and peeked outside. The sky was gray as it was morning and the sun was rising. There were pits of smoke where a fire once burned. Nothing looked out of normal. I frowned and went back inside.

I sat against the hut's wall, looking over at Dimitri, who was starting to stir. His eyes fluttered opened and he his eyes bored into mine. Sadness and love filled his eyes. Today was the day, we both knew it. He beckoned me over and I crawled towards the mess of blankets. We spent an hour in each other's arms in silence, cherishing the last few moments.

I sighed and untangled myself from Dmitri's arms; the sun was out and it was beating hard. I got my spear and mask, slipping it on and turning it around, making sure it hung on my back. I turned around and Dimitri was up and already dressed. He kissed my fore head and we both walked out.

Few people of the tribe were already outside, doing their chores and personal things. We walked through camp and people slowly started to come out. It was unusually quiet and the people looked uneasy; they feel it too.

I sighed and we reached the Chief's hut. I paused and then slipped inside, Dimitri following.

They both look up; they've apparently been expecting us as they gesture us to sit.

We did.

"You both know what's going to happen today." He stated.

I nodded, not looking at Dimitri.

"Get the hunting group together and the people who will be leaving." He directed.

"Also, make sure they say goodbye. We don't want them near when it happens." His wife stated, getting up and gathering herbs together. For what, I don't know.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, growing a bit nervous. The only way a person has left this island is by death.

"The only way a person gets on this island is when there is a storm while a boat's present. That person is in deep need of something and if they have enough courage and what it takes, they survive the storm and land here. However, it takes heart and will to survive here. If not, then you're out. You know that." I shivered, remembering the selfish guy I had to get rid of. "We also have a force that keeps others from finding this island out. We're going to separate that so the others can get here safely and it doesn't provoke a storm."

"Why would that provoke a storm?" Dimitri asked; curiosity in his voice.

"They desperately need something and their solution relies here. The storm forms by that need so those who are worthy have a second chance. You are the resolution. We don't want them to crash and be in danger if you want to leave. They'll be stuck here with you. When we separate the force, we beat the storm by personally bringing them in. however, we don't want them here. They don't belong here. They only have so much time and you need to be there when it happens and so do the others. It has to be quick. Do you understand?" she asked Dimitri sternly.

He nodded slowly.

"That's where you come in." The Chief said, turning towards me.

"Me? Why?"

"They could be a threat to this island. If they land the helicopter, they've ran out of time to leave. You need to make sure they get on safely. Make sure they don't trespass either." He explained.

"You also have a great question there that you have to face." His wife explained calmly and vaguely. "Dismissed, you have to get ready and prepare the others."

Without another word, we left.

_You have a great question there you have to face. _What did she mean by that? I pondered over the words.

Dimitri grasped my hand and we walked back through the camp.

Lissa and the gang were by their fire pit, surrounding it and in deep conversation.

Lissa looked up, sadness in her eyes.

She knows, and apparently so does everyone else.

I sat down on the log next to them and silence overlapped us, suffocating us.

I took a deep breath and broke the silence. "I need to know whose leaving." I declared, staring at the ground.

I heard Lissa suck in a breath, reality hitting her.

Lissa raised her hand slowly, followed by Chris. Adrian and Sydney followed, along with Jill and Ivan, whose usually goofy smile is gone.

I didn't turn to see if Dimitri had his hand up. I turned towards the rest.

"Are you sure?" I asked sternly.

Eddie nodded, hugging Mia close to him. "I didn't really have a life back there, no one really gave a damn and I didn't either. Here, I have Mia and my cousin." He said, smiling towards Mia and me.

I nodded and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm staying, Eddie's my best friend and I feel like I have a place here." Mason said, glancing towards the tribe. It's true, Mason's stay had caused the hunting group to gain more game and he's been helping the old women around camp.

I smiled at him, grateful. He's been a true help.

"Okay, after we eat, meet up at the center fire pit. Those who are going are going to leave with the hunting group. When you see whatever is coming to pick you up, you run and you get there fast. Do not stop. Get on as fast as you can. Make sure they leave immediately." I said sternly, putting on my mask; my face void of emotion.

They nodded and I felt Dimitri grasp my hand tightly.

"Rose," Lissa whispered as I turned away.

I turned back slightly.

"You could come with us," she whispered.

"Lissa," Christian murmured, grabbing her arm lightly.

"You have a life back there too," she continued, ignoring him. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"I can't," I whispered, struggling to keep my mask on and my voice strong. "They need me here."

"I need you too! They are fine on their own! Please." Her voice rose, then it broke at the end.

"No, you don't. You didn't see how this village was before. They struggled to gather food and there were shortages every month and season. I came here and I didn't know how to do anything, but I gave them the idea of agriculture. That and through my fighting skills helped them. Later on with hunting skills, I gave them modern handmade weapons. They need me here Lissa. You, you're going to have a baby. You won't have time for me anymore. You'll be busy building up your family and moving forward with your job and the company. Don't worry about me." I said softly, trying to keep eye contact.

A sob ripped out her throat and it killed me. Christian grabbed her and carried her, bringing her inside their tent.

"Make sure she calms down, it won't be good for the baby." I muttered to them, turning around.

The village was up and moving around, there was more movement and more noise than in the morning. As people passed, they gave me sympathetic looks. Great, they also knew.

I sighed as I walked through the camp. I walked behind my hut, making sure no one saw. I walked down the trail along the small stream; going to my hut. I went inside, grabbing a knife and going outside. I ignored Dimitri who was silently watching me. I grabbed a club that was made out of stone on my way out. I marched up to a tree and quickly climbed it. The tree was old enough and I quickly felt the branches. I scaled higher, ignoring Dmitri's calls. I felt a strong branch; it was perfect. Without flinching I brought the stone club down at the branch. I felt it loosen eventually and I stopped. I placed my feet and weight near the base of the branch and I said a quick prayer to the island and tree. I hacked at it again and next thing I know, I'm in the air, falling down. I grasped the branch tightly in my hands as I flew down, narrowly dodging the other branches on the way down. Twigs and leaves scraped my body and face. I leapt from the branch, landing on the ground as it tumbled down on the ground, forming a cloud of dirt around me.

I ignored the sharp, but small painful wounds on my body caused by the fall. I kept going, ignoring everything around me. This was it; it finally hit me full force. Lissa was my family before this and now that she's leaving again, for good, it's painful. Then there's Dimitri. I felt a pang in my heart, he's the love of my life, but we have to do the right thing. He's needed and so am I.

"Rose," he called out,

I ignored him.

"Stop."

I kept ignoring him and continued scrape and shape the branch.

"Rose," he said again, louder and angrier. "_Stop." _

I kept going, though, each stroke going rougher. Soon, I felt hands grabbing me and ripping away the knife from my hand.

"You're hurting yourself." He grit out, pinning my arms down as I struggled.

Soon the shock wore off and I stopped, sagging against him.

"Oh rose," he whispered, gently grabbing my hands.

I flinched and looked down. My hands were scraped and were bloodied. I groaned, my shoulders sagging. Dimitri got me to stand up and he walked me to the stream. He got on his knees and dragged me down with him.

"Look at what you did," he muttered, rinsing my hands with hater.

I hissed as the cool water splashed over my hands. It stung as the water dripped into my wounds, but it felt good as it refreshed my hands.

"Leave them," I murmured, "they'll heal later and I'll out something on them later."

He snorted, obviously believing I'll forget. I rolled my eyes; irritated.

"What were you thinking?" he asked after a moment.

"I wasn't." I said bluntly.

He rolled his eyes and we stood up. He eyed the branch and I saw curiosity in his eyes. when he looked at me, I shrugged and walked over it.

I smiled; relieved.

"What?" he asked, eyeing me; wary.

"No blood stained it." I said, examining it.

I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

I turned towards him. "This is for you." I said, bringing it forward. I had shaped the branch into a spear of sorts, one like mine.

To the tribe, apparently, he's considered my husband. This island is way behind from the modern world, but we manage to keep up in our own way. This island doesn't believe in one night stands, so once you sleep with a guy, he's automatically married to you since they don't believe in sex before marriage.

He grabbed it and held it with wonder.

I grew nervous and anxious. "I made it because, well, I'm the leader of the hunting group and I was presented as second in command to the chief. It's weird, but it represents power in this tribe. I know it's plain and it just looks like a stick, but it's not finished-"

"Roza." He interrupted. I stopped, realizing I was rambling. "It's fine. It doesn't matter; it's the symbol and thought that counts. Thank you," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I nodded. "You have to let me finish it though; it's weird. It's just a stick." I muttered.

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. He nodded. "As long as you don't hurt yourself." He murmured, letting me go.

I nodded and took the branch from him.

"And Roza?" he called, making me turn.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Lissa will always need you there. You won't be there physically with her, but she'll understand you'll always be there by her side."

I nodded. "Thank you,"

He smiled lightly and nodded.

I passed the time carving and marking intricate designs on the spear, ones similar to mine. I lay on Dimitri's chest as I sat between his legs. He leaned against a tree to cover us from the beating sun.

"It's almost time." I murmured, looking up at the sun. I grew more uneasy as the time passed.

He nodded and his hold on me tightened.

"You're going to finally wear pants." I mused, smiling slightly. I knew how uncomfortable the shorts were on the guys, but we only made pants when it was raining season and the winds were high.

He groaned and nodded. "I miss the clothing," he admitted. He never did like wearing suites, but I guess they win when going against these shorts.

I laughed, pausing from my work; which looks way better than it did a few hours ago.

He lightly nudged me and I smiled, going back to my branch.

An hour later, it was officially finished. I turned around and gave it to him.

He looked surprised and I had to roll my eyes. Instead of the rough edges, it was now smooth. I carved in smooth designs that didn't rough up the branch. The designs were smooth and didn't have ragged edges as it curved. There was a sharp point at one end and it almost looked like a pencil. Beneath the tip before it started thinning, I wrapped string around it.

"You could add more to it if you like." I said, looking for his reaction.

As he turned it over and examined it, he smiled at the thorn designs. At the bottom I wrote in our names in Russian. Apparently, the chief's wife knew Russian and gave me the design.

"Thank you," this time, it seemed more genuine and he looked in awe.

"It was nothing," I said, shrugging.

"So," he said; a smug tone in his voice. "I'm your husband." He smirked at me, eyes twinkling.

I narrowed my eyes and squirmed under his gaze.

He chuckled. "Hopefully one day, you'll officially and legally be my wife." He said.

I grinned and kissed his chest.

"C'mon, time to eat." I said, snapping us back to reality.

He nodded and I got up, grabbing my own spear and hanging my mask again on my back.

We walked back and once we stepped onto tribe territory, away from my original hut, the stares began. I rolled my eyes and refrained myself from doing something I won't regret.

We caught up to the center where the gang was hanging around at. Sydney was bursting with happiness and I smiled, I've never seen her like this. And apparently no one else has due to the stares and her glaring at them. I chuckled, ignoring Dimitri's stare.

As I got closer, I noticed Sydney's eyes also swam with fear and nervousness. I smiled reassuringly at her; which caused her to put her mask up. I rolled my eyes and she smiled tauntingly. Lissa was looking at the ground, wringing her hands and she leaned on her knees. She looked up at our approach and I felt my heart twist, her eyes were swollen and red. She gave me a watery smile and I looked at Dimitri. He nodded and I left his side to sit next to her. I nodded at Chris, who got up to give us space.

Lissa leaned her head against my shoulder and her body shook as sobs wracked through her body. I pulled her closer and hugged her to me.

"Shh, Lissa; calm down. It's not good for the baby." I said gently.

She nodded, taking deep breathes and roughly exhaling.

"That's better." I soothed, smoothing down her hair.

She raised her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red. She sniffed.

"Thank you, Rose." She whispered.

I nodded, not saying anything. My throat was in a knot and my voice was surely going to crack.

I looked down at her; her stomach had a faint, but noticeable bump. I smiled slightly; I hope I would be able to meet this kid one day.

We stayed silent, basking in it. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of Lissa's. Throughout dinner, we sat next to each other, joking lightly and reminiscing in the past.

So much has changed since I've left. The company has been striving, Dimitri became the new found owner, and well, Tasha is still the same. She's _still _whoring around and she's _still_ going after Dimitri.

I bristled at that and Ivan, Eddie, Mason, and Adrian restrained me from going after Dimitri when he told me that Tasha tried seducing him many times. But, Ivan made it worse when he brought up the time Tasha was in her lingerie on his desk.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" I screeched as I shot up._

"_It's not what you think," He started, slowly standing up._

"_Are you seriously using that line?" I snarled._

"_Nothing happened," he said firmly, backing away._

_I eyed him warily and slowly sat backed down._

"_Dude, remember that time you walked into your office and Tasha was in lingerie?" Ivan chuckled._

_My eyes widened and Dimitri shot Ivan a look._

"_What?" I grit out._

_Christian laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember that. That was gross." He shuddered._

_That did it. I lunged at him and Eddie sprung up, grabbing me from the waist. He hauled me away, but I pushed back. Adrian joined him._

In the end, all the guys were in top of me; holding me down. But it didn't stop me from yelling obscenities at him, catching everyone's attention.

I glared through the crackling fire at Dimitri, who wouldn't meet my eyes. She couldn't get fired because she denied everything and there was no evidence. He didn't want to make a scandal, so he dropped it. Plus, she was actually good at her job, much to my chagrin, so it would be a loss.

Lissa is still lying on my side and soon the rest of the girls joined. We were in Lissa's hut and the flap was open, giving us a view of the guys who were right outside in the fire pit. Sydney was on my other side and Jill and Mia lay on Sydney's and Lissa's lap. It felt nice and since their arrival, Mia became part of our little group and Sydney had opened up more; only to us though.

"So much has changed," I said quietly, voicing my thoughts.

Everyone agreed; so much has changed for each person here. Who knew Sydney would find love? Or Mia gaining friends like us _and _a boyfriend? Who knew Lissa would get pregnant and here off all places? And what about Jill, who is now interested in culture and traditions thanks to ours?

I sighed and leaned against them.

Suddenly, I froze, causing the rest to stiffen. Sydney sat up and straight. We both looked down, straining our senses. Lissa and Mia shifted as we slowly stood up. We walked towards the entrance where the boys were looking at one direction; they knew something was wrong. The atmosphere grew tense, even though the tribe was still laughing and chatter filled the air. The hunters slowly gained their senses, stopping what they're doing abruptly and straining. The life past the forest border line was still and quiet; not a sound, despite our noise. We all slowly stood up and Mia soon came to it as did the others. No one made a sound or even breathed.

Soon, silence filled the air. Not a single sound.

The Chief's wife stood up and looked at me grimly in the eyes. "It's time."

That got everyone moving. The hunters gracefully stood with power and I barked orders, forming formations as we out on the masks and armed ourselves. I stood up, lifting up my mask and gesturing the gang to move forward.

"It's now or never guys," I started, firmly but soft. "we still have time, but not a lot. This is it." i whispered.

Lissa sobbed and threw herself at me. I kissed her head.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid and don't worry about me. It'll cause you stress and it'll be bad for my future niece. Do you understand?" I said sternly.

She nodded frantically and gave me one last hug. I hugged everyone, taking a minute to say goodbye.

"take good care of lissa, do you understand?" I asked Christian, gripping his arms tightly.

He nodded. "I'll die before I let anything happen to her."

I nodded, approving his answer and I hid my shock when he pulled me in for a hug.

"Be good, you guys," I whispered, bringing in Ivan and Jill for a hug. I smiled lightly as she wiped a tear away. Ivan was at lost for words.

Sydney stepped up, looking awkward. I grinned and pulled her tom me, squeezing her.

She grunted and stayed stiff, but finally hugged me back, if not stronger.

"I hope I see you soon," she muttered.

I grinned. "You already miss me." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and stepped away.

"I believe I'm entitled to a proper goodbye." Adrian spoke up, grinning lazily.

I smirked and hugged him too. "Take care of her and help her. She's had a tough life out here and there."

He nodded seriously when he pulled away.

I watched as the rest said their goodbyes.

I looked up as I felt his eyes on me. His chocolate brown eyes bored into mine.

He closed the distance and crushed me to his chest. He backed me up and we ended up inside the hut.

Time was running out, we had enough, but we need to hurry. It will take at least an hour for them to pass.

He looked down at me and I melted. He slipped off my spear and put his next to mine and he took off the mask.

"Keep it," he said, giving it once last look.

I shook my head. "it's yours." I retorted.

He shook his head and his eyes darkened. He roughly grabbed my hips and pushed them against his, roughly grinding into me.

I gasped and moaned out, my head rolling back.

His lips came down onto my neck harshly, biting me roughly. He was marking me and no doubt will leave a hickey.

"No," he grit out. "Keep it to remember me, remember that the place by your side is already taken," he continued, sliding his hands down and grabbing my ass, squeezing and pushing more into me.

I clutched his back, feeling his muscles and his boner. I moaned out, feeling my juices seep down my leg and onto his.

He hissed and groaned. "Don't forget me and if I ever find out that another has ever touched you, I will come back personally and claim you as mine in front of all the men. Fuck who's ever watching. Do you understand? You're mine." With that, he plunged into me.

I gasped, arching into him. I used his legs as leverage and hoisted myself up, making him go deeper. He set a fast pace and latching on my neck again, leaving more marks as he roughly bit me.

My excitement, this was a possessive side I never met from him.

He continued rocking. "You're mine, do you hear me? Don't look at other men, it will encourage them. Keep my spear and make sure they know you are taken." I nodded, not being able to respond.

Fuck it feels so good. My thoughts went back to Tasha and my anger grew.

I rocked against him furiously and he moaned out. I latched onto his neck and sucked harshly, dragging my nails down his back, causing blood to draw.

He hissed and continued to pound into me.

He slowly gained back control. "I want to hear you, rose. Don't keep in your moans. Let me here you," he moaned, clutching my ass.

I kept silent, pushing him farther. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I soon found myself on all fours and Dimitri mounting me from behind.

"What- Oh!" I moaned, arching my back under his hand that was sliding up my back as he plunged in.

"That's it, Roza, let me hear you." He groaned out, his Russian accent coming out thick.

I felt my release coming and I grew louder as he hit spots I never knew were there.

"After I'm done with you," he started, shifting his hips, making me cry out. "You won't be able to walk. Remember this and remember who owns you." He growled, snatching a fistful of hair and pulling me up against his chest.

I breathed heavily, moaning and panting.

"Ungh, ah!" I screamed out, clenching Dimitri as I came. I felt Dimitri groan and he came inside me.

We sagged against each other, panting. I pulled up my shorts after I cleaned myself up. I turned around and saw Dimitri already dressed and leaning against the wall. He looked at me hungrily as I strutted over to him.

I grinned at him. "What was that?" I asked, nibbling on his now bruised neck. His chest was covered in bruises that are currently forming.

"I wanted to let everyone know what was mine." He said simply, pecking me on the lips.

The kiss escalated and soon we were battling it out. He won dominance, as always and soon it died down to a peck. I laid my head on his chest, savoring the moment.

"Let's go before they come asking questions. We wasted enough time."

He nodded and slipped on the clothes that he came here in. Jill had picked up the scraps and sowed them together, adding more cloth to it so the rescuers wouldn't ask questions.

We stepped out after we looked presentable. It's amazing what water and a set of clothing can do to your appearance. I slipped on my mask and grabbed Dimitri's spear. I rolled my eyes when I caught him smirking.

Adrian smirked at us and I rolled my eyes. Of course, nothing gets through him, surprisingly. Luckily, no one else notices. I looked up at the sky, the sun was bright over the trees and the air was still hot. We have at least half an hour.

"We wasted enough time already," I said, shooting Dimitri a look. "We need to get moving fast."

Five minutes later, all the hunters were gathered up and covered with their weapons and masks. We had to go through the forest instead of the beach. We need to protect ourselves.

We walked towards the forest line and I stayed behind, watching as they filed inside the dark green forest. I looked back and I caught the chief's wife's eyes. I nodded back and I followed the rest of the group.

Toruk was leading the group, staying vigilant. It was disturbing and awkward. The forest was dead and the only noise was the group's rustling. I shivered and the hunters looked uneasy. I looked up at the sun as best as I could. Anxiety grew as the sun shifted; it was going to set soon. Well, to start. We trudged forward and I lingered behind Lissa with Dimitri. He held my hand tightly, squeezing it once in a while. I watched him as he looked around, eyes calculating and watchful.

We walked for twenty minutes and I started to get worried; we had slowed down and Lissa is falling behind. The heat is getting to her.

"Lissa," I murmured as she bent over, regaining breath and trying to cool off.

She looked up at me; helpless. It killed me to see her like that.

"C'mon, climb up on my back."

"Rose, no-"She protested.

"Get on." I cut her off and she reluctantly, but gratefully, got on.

Five minutes later, we were up at the shoreline, behind the line of trees. The tension grew and it made us uncomfortable, along with the silence. Lissa climbed down and gave me a small nod. I smiled, but then again, she couldn't see my face.

Christian turned to me and I narrowed my eyes, lifting up the spear slightly. What smartass remark does he have now?

"Thank you," he said abruptly, startling me.

I lowered my spear and I retreated slowly back, deeper into the jungle. I lifted my mask and I gave him a small smile.

"Apparently Lissa wants to keep you and I can't risk her baby's dad, so you're welcome."

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

We waited and I gasped; that's when I felt it.

The winds grew heavier and it was eerie; it was the only sound. I looked over at the sea and its waves were wild and the current was stronger than ever; crashing against the rocks.

I looked over at the group and they looked worried. I sighed; I seriously hope their rescue didn't come in the form of a boat. The last thing we need is them dyeing when they leave the island. I felt uneasy at the thought. Apparently, they thought so too.

Dimitri clasped my hand and we waited. Soon I heard the sound of blades cutting through the sky. I looked up just in time to see a black helicopter appear from the east side of the island.

I looked at Dimitri and like those cliché movies; he pulled me to him, lifted of my mask and kissed me passionately. His tongue swept in, dominating mine. Too soon, the kiss ended.

"You have to go," I whispered, looking up at him.

Anguish and pain filled his eyes and he nodded.

"I love you Roza. Never forget that." he strongly said, kissing me one more time.

I laughed and gave him a small sad smile. "And I love you, Comrade."

We separated as the helicopter came closer and backed off, searching.

"You need to go and you need to hurry." I urged, afraid.

If they don't make it, death could be possible or they're all stuck here.

"Listen up; you need to run as fast as you can when the helicopter makes another turn. Make sure they don't land and don't give them a reason. Do not stop. This is your life on your line. Do not hesitate. Do you understand?" I said firmly, making sure they knew this was serious.

They nodded and I saw fear in their eyes. The hunters retreated back into the shadows.

"Also do not say a word. We can't afford curious people coming and then maybe dyeing because of it. Do not mention us." I said softly. Dimitri looked pained but nodded along with the rest of them.

I heard the blades again and I slipped into the shadows.

The guys were on searching the sky while the girls took a deep breath. I gave them a smile, reassuring them.

I heard rustling off to my side and watched as the leopard and her cubs appear just as the helicopter appeared. My eyes widened as they started to run, but just as one of the cubs tensed and got ready to run. I groaned.

"_So what do you do out here?" Lissa asked, walking with me through the forest; looking around in wonder._

"_We hunt, gather, and just relax out here. I don't like it, but it's survival of the fittest." I explained, rolling my eyes at the last part. I hated that saying, but it was so true in this situation._

_She nodded and trudged along with me. She had wanted to come with me when it was my turn to gather. We had enough meat and since I was slacking off, I volunteered to gather more herbs and fruit. _

_We crossed the stream, the one leading to the waterfall, to get to the other side. I tensed and took in my surroundings more carefully; you could never be too careful on this part of the island; especially with Lissa here with me._

_I heard rustling and I took a stance, grabbing Lissa's arm. I would never be stupid enough to put her behind me; you never know what will come out behind your back. The last thing I need is my best friend to be hurt or dead; Christian will murder me._

_I relaxed once I saw a friend; the leopard and her cubs. I looked her over and was glad that a gash that came from the fight I had with her cub had healed. They were in their toddler years. I looked over at them and they trotted forward, relaxed, but their mother eyed Lissa warily._

_She had gasped when they appeared and froze, clutching my arm. I pulled my arm away, smiling at her. She calmed down and looked at the cubs curiously. One trotted up to her, gazing at her with wonder and curiosity. I leaned against a tree, watching as they became smitten with each other. She gently put a hand on her head and she purred against her hand. _

_They've been inseparable ever since, but she doesn't come out to the village. They're friendly, but we don't know how the others will react, especially when we need to go hunting. I shivered at the thought. _

I gasped as she leaped forward, running after them.

"No!" I cried out, reaching for her, only to be pulled back.

I watched as Lissa turned around, hesitating. They were almost there and the pilots were shouting at her, yelling at her to keep running. Apparently they knew the dangers, too. They're technology must be reacting badly. I watched as the leopard stopped a few feet away and the rest were getting on. Dimitri and Christian had paused, looking over at her. Chris looked pained, knowing time was limited.

"Lissa!" they shouted, over and over again.

She finally snapped out of it, but it was too late. She ran to the leopard hugging her and after a moment, she let go. She ran back just as the helicopter was slowly taking off. I watched as she pushed herself, changing directions as the helicopter moved sideways, taking off into another direction. Christian had gone on, along with Dimitri.

_No, _I thought. I ran along the tree lines, looking for a solution. I climbed up the trees, swinging from branches and occasionally moving on land.

"Run Lissa!" I shouted, urging her.

She glanced back and I saw her push her legs forward. Adrenaline rushed through both of us, almost running side by side, ignoring the shouts behind us. The helicopter was still low on the ground, but looked like it was hanging back. Lissa needed to catch up.

Lissa turned to the side and our eyes met. I nodded at her, sending her a message. She nodded back and with that, we pushed ourselves faster, running at full speed to the lifting helicopter.

**Please review! If you have any questions please privately message me or I won't be able to answer you. The story's half way done and I'm starting on Siren sequel. **


	22. Chapter 22 Max

**It's been a while due to testing and school; but summer is almost here so I will be working on these chapters more! Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Rpov:  
**we ran side by side; me sticking to the shadows. We pushed and finally, we made it around the corner. I stopped, watching as she ran towards the helicopter.

_Almost there_.

I looked around frantically and I saw a thin but long stick on the ground.

_Please let this work. _

I threw it at the helicopter's fan and I watched as the helicopter jerked to get out of the way. The stick made it though and the fans stuttered and chopped the stick in half. I sighed in relief as the helicopter lowered in the process just as Lissa made a jump for it. I laughed tiredly and sagged against a tree as Christian caught her.

I stayed there as the helicopter made it out of just as the spell broke.

I closed my eyes, letting the water pelt down on me as a storm moved in. It was refreshing as it washed away the sweat.

I trudged back to the camp and I soon caught up with the rest of the hunters. I ignored eye contact and looked down; I didn't want their sympathy. They soon took the hint as I slowed, going in the back. Soon, they had disappeared through the trees. I wanted to be left alone. I climbed up a large tree and I was soon met with the leopard and her kids. They wrapped around me and kept me warm as the water turned cold. Due to the spell, it fucked up the weather and brought in a storm. In a way, it made sense. You get here due to a storm and you leave, causing a storm.

I sighed and closed my eyes; feeling my heart break into two. Tears slowly rolled down my face as it slowly sunk in. soon, sobs racked out of my body as I cried my heart out.

**Abepov:**

I anxiously looked around the island as we got near. The pilot was circling it as he tried finding a place to land. _Please don't let them be dead._

I sagged in relief as they came running out of the tree lines. I felt my eyebrows furrow as they looked scared and determined.

"Sir, we can't land here, especially right now since they're so close. They could be injured and we can't afford it to move to the other side of the island."

I grunted and nodded. I moved to toss the ladder over and I sighed in relief as the girls climbed up. Soon everybody was getting in.

"Where's Lissa?" Eric asked frantically.

We turned and Christian was still on the ladder; screaming at Lissa to run.

I looked and watched and she was frozen and in between her and the line of trees was a young leopard.

I groaned. "For god's sake, run." I muttered.

I watched as she took a step forward toward the leopard.

"We have to go, there's a storm coming in!" the pilot shouted over the noise.

"My daughter is still out there!" Eric shouted.

My face scrunched up as Lissa gazed at the tree line. I could barely make out a figure in between the trees.

"What," I started but was cut off as Lissa started running towards the helicopter.

"Wait!" Eric yelled desperately. He knew that we have to leave this island. It was too far out and any longer and we could lose the coordinates and eventually the power and gas. To make things more complicated; there was a storm rolling in.

The pilot looked torn and he started to slowly lift the helicopter.

"Run Lissa!" Christian yelled at her, desperate.

She panicked and started running faster; sweat starting to appear on her face.

The helicopter started to move along the island, causing Lissa to change directions and run along the beach.

I watched anxiously as did the others. Eric grew nervous; especially when she started to slow down.

I watched as Lissa glanced at the tree lines and she grew determined. She pushed her legs faster. I kept glancing at the trees. Someone was there and I could almost make out there figure. It was a woman; that much I could make out. She moved with a speed and gracefulness. Lissa pushed herself faster than I have ever seen her.

I lost my balance as the helicopter jerked lower to the ground. I grabbed on to a seat as the helicopter shook a little.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at the pilot.

"Debris came out of nowhere." He shouted back, confused.

I was about to question it, but Lissa had hurled herself just at that moment; Christian effectively catching her and hauling her in.

The pilot sped up and flew away right away just as the alarms started to ring. Soon, the beeping went back to normal and we all relaxed.

I looked around the helicopter and I smiled at them. "Good to have you back," was all I said.

Adrian was in the back, a blonde cuddled up to his chest. She seemed to be freaking out.

Eric was clutching Lissa to him as he silently cried and she sobbed into his chest. He soothed her and he turned to Christian, thanking him.

Jill and Ivan were in the back, next to Adrian.

I frowned, where's? I stopped. Dimitri was there, clutching his head and was breathing heavily.

I got up and went to the back, leaving the pilot alone.

I took out the first aid kit. "Anyone have any injuries?"

Half way there, everyone fell asleep; exhausted. Eric took over for the pilot as night fell and he took a break.

"I'll help him out," I muttered to the pilot and he sleepily got up and moved to the back. I sat in his place and put on the headphones.

Eric glanced over with a small smile on his face.

I grinned at him, but my heart wasn't into it. "Glad to have your little girl back?" I asked.

He nodded and continued monitoring the helicopter. "Yes, I am."

I nodded and stayed silent.

What if I had found rose? What if she was there? Was that rose running side by side with Lissa?  
These questions swarmed my head as I thought of all the possibilities. I missed her and her witty comments.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry,"

I looked up, startled.

Eric glanced at me. "I'm pretty much gloating about getting Lissa back when Rose is still out there." He said quietly.

I sighed again. "It's fine; at least one of us is happy. Rose is probably dead," I choked out.

"You don't know that for sure."  
"The cops quit the search." I shot back. "She was lost at sea; she couldn't survive this."

"She's strong,"

"She's not invincible. She made it look like she was. She wasn't going to conquer everything."

"She has heart,"

"She had heart," I corrected.

"You don't believe she's dead,"

I inhaled sharply. "That doesn't matter. Logic wins over."  
"No,"  
"She was lost at sea with no food and had to struggle to keep awake and keep afloat. You had to tire out eventually. Those waters are shark infested. Eventually, even the strongest fall,"  
"They haven't found her body," was his argument.

"Probably at the bottom of the ocean," I muttered.

He gave me a hard look. "I didn't give up and I got Lissa back."

"The cops said she was likely to be dead," I repeated, gritting it out.

"You should keep hope."

"Lissa was gone for a few months; Rose has been gone for two years. You think she washed up on that island? Do you think she would have survived there for two months?" I asked, my anger rising.

He stayed silent.

"That's what I thought," I said quietly.

"Just don't give up hope," he simply said.

With that, we continued the journey home.

**Rpov:  
**I woke up with a groan and I sat up and stretched. I looked around and winced as the sun hit my puffy red eyes. I sat on a tree and the leopards woke up with a start.

I patted their heads and slid down. I had woken up late. I trudged back to camp and ignored the looks and stares I received.

I passed by Mia and Eddie and they looked up as I passed.

Mia gasped as I stood in front of her. "You look like shit," she said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes and breathed in through my stuffy nose. "Thanks,"

She sighed. "c'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

I let her pull me away to my hut and Eddie followed.

Mia turned on Eddie. "You stay here." and with that, she pushed me inside and followed me in, leaving Eddie irritated as he groaned.

I stood there numbly as she cleaned up my hut.

"Don't do that," I mumbled as she passed.

"Its fine," she waved me off.

"Suit yourself, it's going to look worse by the end of the week," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes.

She grabbed a set of clothes I had stashed in a corner and threw them at me. I caught them swiftly and I groaned as she dragged me out.

Eddie grunted and stood up quickly. He caught up and followed us.

We passed by mason, who looked surprised. He then followed us.

"Anyone else want to join?" I asked no one in particular.

Mia dragged me to the waterfall and told the guys to turn around.

I rolled my eyes at them and grabbed Mia's arm.

"Hey,"

I cut her off by silencing her with my finger. I dragged her to the path I knew by memory and together, we slipped behind the wall of water.

Mia gasped as she took in the cave. "Wow, I never knew about this," she whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Only Dimitri and I knew about it."

I slipped off my clothes, not caring that Mia was there. We are girls anyways. Mia passed me the soap she made and a rag.

I grabbed it without a word and slipped in the cool water. I smelled the soap. _Roses; _I rolled my eyes; of course it would be roses.

"Just wash yourself;" she snapped, no doubt knowing what I was thinking.

I rolled my eyes again and started washing.

Mia looked over at the opening. "I'm going to go check on the guys."

"Don't, I don't want anyone else to know about this place. They'll be fine, they won't check over here."

She shrugged and sat on a rock.

I rinsed my body and my hair. I slipped out a few minutes later and slipped on my clothes. I wrung out my hair and I looked up at Mia. She smiled gently at me and together we walked out to the waterfall.

The next few weeks were hell. I was numb; I couldn't feel any emotion. Those 3 would keep me together and they were the reasons I would smile these days anymore. All I did were my chores and I would retreat to my hut. I ate there and I never came out. On my days off all I would do is sleep. I lost the reason to keep living and I fell into a state of depression. The only times I came out is when Mia forced me out.

I sighed; another day, another night. I groaned and sat up, only to shoot up and slip out in the back. I fell on my knees and threw up over a bush. I dry heaved for a few minutes, taking out my dinner from last night.

I groaned and leaned back, taking deep breaths. I got up and walked wobbly down to my garden. I barely come here anymore and now it was overgrown. I walked to the stream and filled a handful of water into my mouth. I rinsed my mouth out and after a few handfuls, I felt better.

I sighed and looked around. I remember the good times I had here with Dimitri. I looked over at the hut and I entered it. I froze; the first thing I saw was the spear Dimitri gave me. I hesitated and walked over to it. I gently picked it up and I ran my hand over it. Silent tears slipped down my face. I picked my head up and I grew determined. I walked out and started working on the gardens.

By noon, I had basketfuls of fruits and vegetables. I carried it over to the pit, giving it to the women to wash and pick at them. They gave me stares and surprised looks to which I ignored.

By the time I carried over the last basket, I was pouring with sweat.

I groaned and walked back to my hut. I frowned; I haven't seen Mia all day. I went inside to find Mia sitting there, looking at her nails.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hey," she grinned at me.

I gave her a confused look.

"Well," she dragged out, "you did something other than your chores today. I thought it was a step forward.

I smiled at her lightly and nodded slightly.

I walked out, ignoring her cries and questions. By the time I came back I had Dimitri's spear with me. I opened the flap and almost crashed into Mia. I passed her and went inside. She huffed behind me and I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"What's that?" Mia asked softly.

"Dimitri's spear, he gave it to right before we left." I said quietly, putting it next to mine.

"Rose," she started but I cut her off as I hurled outside as I caught a whiff of dinner. I hurled into the same bush as earlier, retching. I groaned.

"This is getting old and it's barely the first day." I moaned, clutching my stomach.

"Rose!" Mia cried, running up to me. "Are you okay? You're so pale. C'mon, let's get you inside."

I leaned against her and we trudged back to my hut. I spent the rest of the day in bed, much to my chagrin. Yes, before I would do that but it was on my own terms. After I threw up, Mia put me on bed rest, even though I felt better.

I groaned and sighed again, rolling over to the other side, again.

"Stop doing that," mason groaned, glaring at me.

"Then get me out of this damn bed," I hissed.

"You are not getting out of that bed." Mia hissed at me.

I narrowed my eyes and sat back down.

After much arguing I gave up and fell asleep.

…

The few weeks that passed, it the same routine: I would throw up, try to hide it and continue my chores, be found out and be forced back into bed by Mia. But in a way, I was grateful. She was my rock.

"This got old the first day," I groaned out the following week.

"Tell me about it," Mia muttered.

I rolled my eyes at her and got up.

"Let's head back; I'm hungry."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "When aren't you?"

We walked back to camp and Mia had a frown on her face. It deepened as we got closer to camp.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up; startled. She waved me off. "Nothing,"

I gave her a look and shrugged it off.

We took our breakfast and headed to the back logs and joined Eddie and Mason.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked; concern in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm fine; we took a while because we headed to the waterfall for a bath."

He nodded, looking at our wet hair.

I go out of the camp now to throw up. Apparently it has a schedule and sometimes it's out of nowhere when I smell something horrible. Anyways, I always head out because these nosy people caught on and I'm getting more stares than usual.

I focused on my food and quickly wolfed it down in a matter of minutes.

They stared at me in shock.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" I asked, touching my mouth and cheeks.

They shook their heads and continued eating. It was silent and Mason kept glancing at me.

"I'm going for seconds," I said, walking over to the pit.

I got back and started eating. A few minutes later, we had finished eating. As we disposed our trash to the fire; I glanced over at the chief. He was chatting merrily with some of the tribesmen. However, it startled me as his wife was staring directly at me. She gave me a once over, glancing at my stomach, and gave me a smile. I looked away, a little freaked out. I haven't talked to them in a while, only when I'm receiving orders on our food gatherings and such.

We headed back to the hut. I frowned as I saw Mia and Eddie huddled together and arguing in hushed whispers. I looked over at Mason and he shrugged.

We headed inside and it was silent. I narrowed my eyes, growing frustrated as Eddie subtly, for him, nudged Mia.

"Tell me already," I snapped.

Mia sighed and fidgeted; not meeting my eyes. "Well, I've noticed you've been throwing up every morning for the past weeks," she started.

"Yeah," I said, gesturing for her to continue.

"You've been a bit moody and bipolar,"

"Yes, it's not like the love of my life didn't leave me." I pointed out sarcastically.

She ignored me, "you've been eating a lot," she mused.

"My god, what is your point?"

Mia opened her mouth and closed it,

"She thinks you're pregnant," Eddie stated bluntly.

I stared at him in shock as Mia pushed him.

"What happened to slowly and carefully?" Mia shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "You took forever and I took a different direction: blunt."

I laid a hand over my stomach. Am I pregnant? It would make a lot of sense.

I gasped and moaned out. "We've been at it like rabbits," I groaned, clutching my head.

Mason and Eddie shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"We were deserted on a fucking island. There are no pills or condoms here!"

"We'll leave you two alone," Eddie said. He got up along with Mason and quickly left.

I was still in shock as I processed it over and I groaned again.

"Why didn't I see this earlier? I'm three months late." I exclaimed.

Mia came over to me and patted my back, rubbing it as tears slowly dripped down my face.

"It's going to be ok." She soothed.

"How?" I whispered. "The father is half way around the world and he has no chance of coming back here again. He can visit, but I don't think we'll be able to pull that stunt again every time. The magic will recognize it again. I can't risk him being stuck here." I grit out. "My baby is going to be fatherless," I whispered, my voice breaking.

"Well, he's not going to be alone, you have us." she assured me.

I snorted. "Pretty soon you'll be having little Mia and Eddies around."

She snorted. "You know tradition here: you have to get married. Although I'm sure you broke that tradition a long time ago." She smirked, winking at me.

I groaned. "You're impossible."

She laughed. "Well, it's true. But knowing you, you wouldn't listen or give a damn."  
I smiled. "True that," I sniffed and wiped the remaining tears.

"Even if we do, you'll be there along with us. Besides, I don't plan to have kids for a while. You're kid will already be at least two. I love you, Rose. I'll always be there no matter what. Just like you will be there for me." she said softly.

I smiled. "Yes, I will. And I love you too. I will be there to teach your kids bad words when they are older," I added after she gave me a look. "And I'll take them in when you and Eddie need some loving." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

She snorted and laughed, shoving me.

We stayed silent for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

I looked up at her. "I'm keeping her. She might be fatherless, but I will always be there."

She smiled and nodded. That's when she got excited.

She looked up at me, excitement in her eyes. She started squealing. "There's going to be a new addition to the family! Oh my god, do you think it's a girl or a boy? With both of your genes, they're going to be heart breakers." She gasped, "If you have a boy and I have a girl, they could start going out! They'll be so adorable. Or the other way around! Oh god, this is going to be so much fun! Do you think-"

I cut her off. "Mia! You sound more excited than I do!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly.

She blushed and grumbled. "Whatever."  
We called in the guys who looked worried. I rolled my eyes at them and smiled slightly.

"We're pregnant." I announced; grinning.

"Are you serious?" Mason asked, shocked, though he was smiling slightly.

"Yup," I popped the 'p'.

Eddie looked at me warily. "You're not upset because," he trailed off.

I shook my head. "This is the only connection I have with him. She might be fatherless, but I'm going to make it work."

Eddie smiled. "That's my girl."

That night I cried myself to sleep, but with my last thought, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I'm having Dimitri's baby.

**Dpov:**

For the first time in a while, I felt a true genuine smile slip on my face. I gripped my mama tight as she rushed forward to hug me.

"Dimka!" She cried. When she reached me, she broke down sobbing.

I hugged her to my chest and soothed her. She soon calmed down, sniffling. I understood her. First she lost her husband and now she almost lost me. She can't afford more pain in such little time.

"I'm home," I whispered.

She smiled and pulled away. "Yes, you are." Then she wrinkled her nose. "You should go right now because you stink. Not as much as I suspected though," she said, pulling away.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Let's go home; I want to see my sisters."

We walked away from the press and the families that were crowding around their loved ones. I shielded my mother away from the flashing lights and the crowding people as we walked towards the car. I would deal with the rest later.

We boarded the car and I wrapped the towel around me tighter as we headed home.

"Do you want to go to your apartment or head to mine?" mama asked.

"Yours; I want to be with you guys." I murmured.

She nodded and told the driver where to go, much to her irritation. She hated having a driver, but my dad always insisted.

I smiled slightly as we pulled in the drive thru and saw my sisters waiting on the doorstep.

"Oomph," I landed against the car not event the second I stepped out. I chuckled as all my sisters attacked me, hugging me. I hugged them fiercely.

"Oh god, you stink Dimitri." Vicky said, pulling away in disgust.

I chuckled.

"Go head upstairs and shower," Karo said, pushing me to the door.

I complied. The minute I stepped in, I looked around in wonder. Everything seemed so foreign. I missed the natural environment and the isolation from society already.

I sighed, I missed Roza.

After eating something and convincing the rest to go to sleep, I headed upstairs to my room. I squinted at the clock; it was four in the morning. I pulled back the sheets and slipped in the bed. I sighed on content, but soon it was filled with heartache. Was it really over for us? I sighed, mulling over it. I closed my eyes, but images of the time we spent together on that island filled my head. I bit my lip as tears started flow. I groaned silently, wiping away the tears. Never in my life have I cried, only the few times as I was a kid. Was I ever going to see her again? When we were leaving, I realized how dangerous it is to enter the island, especially to leave it. That could have been the last time I ever see her again. My body shook as I recalled all the fantasies I had: getting married with her, settling down, having kids, growing old together.

After a few minutes I calmed down; I was never going to forget her, that's for sure.

"You're my one and only, Roza." I whispered as my body fell to exhaustion.

I will never be with another woman other than Roza.

Is this the end for us? The last thought drifted through my mind as I closed my eyes.

**Rpov:  
**I walked to the chief's hut; my hands shook and fidgeted as I made my way through the village. I soon made it and I stood there for a few minutes, collecting my thoughts.

"Come in, Rose," a raspy voice called out.

I rolled my eyes mentally. Of course she would know I'm out here.

I came in hesitantly as I gave her a small smile. She gestured me in as she smiled up at me. Her eyes danced with excitement. I think she knew what I was here for.

"Come in, come in. No need to be shy Rose. Sit down," she said, barely containing her excitement as she gestured to the spot in front of her.

I gave her a small smile and sat down. I groaned mentally; I'm turning into a little bitch with all these hormones.

She chuckled. "Why are you here, Rose?" she asked, even though she already knows.

"I'm pregnant," I said bluntly. No need to beat around the bush.

She grinned full out. "I know," was all she said.

"Yeah, I got the feeling," I muttered.

"It's was in the stars," she continued, ignoring me. "I knew before you."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

She waved me off, "I'll tell you in a while, we need to make sure you aren't stressed out or anything. That baby needs to be healthy." She said, changing the subject.

It worked as she called in Naaz. They both started working on medicines and vitamins for me to take. Naaz promised not to say anything, saying it was my business.

I thanked her. They started putting limits on exercise and the foods I eat and what to take and not to take. I groaned when they said I couldn't hunt anymore, that I should stick to picking fruit. I pushed my anger aside; thinking of my baby girl.

"Wait, when can I tell the sex of the baby?" I asked, eager to know.

Naaz chuckled. "It's too early to tell, but looking at your stomach, you are about three months along. We'll be able to tell at fourth months." She smiled.

Apparently everyone was excited about the new arrival. I announced it a week later after my meeting with the chief's wife. The chief was ecstatic and so was his wife. Naaz became part of our little group, along with Toruk; much to Naaz husband's disapproval. Mia and Naaz were both excited and were always talking animatedly over baby clothes, blankets and such. Eddie and Mason were also excited and were always betting against Naaz and Mia about the sex of the baby. I rolled my eyes at them. the boys think it's a girl, while the girls think it's a boy.

I groaned over their bickering. "Enough! The boys are right; it's a girl." I exclaimed, wishing they would shut up.

Toruk grinned behind his hand. He didn't care, he just wanted 'baby Rose' to come out already.

"How do you know?" Mia asked accusingly, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I'm this kid's mother and because I say so." I said, glaring back.

She huffed and pouted while Naaz snickered.

I was officially on bed rest. And it sucked. After almost hurting myself while bending over to pick up fruit, the chief 'commanded' me to bed rest. It's relieving at the same time. My feet and back were aching and the sun would glare down at my back to make it worse. So I was nice to be off my feet, but that didn't mean I would stay sitting down all day and night. I would sneak out and take walks. The chief's wife knew, but didn't say anything. She apparently went through it when she was pregnant and her husband demanded her to be on bed rest from the beginning. Let's just say she got angry as well; the scar on his back proves that.

I'm four and a half months along since Naaz and Mia have been keeping count. I found out the sex of my kids and I confirmed my suspicions. She was a baby girl. I found out that you can tell by the shape of your stomach. I shrugged, weird.

The following week I was walking along the beach side alone. I couldn't go in the water since the waves were almost violent and I couldn't risk it. I would have to go when the tides were low. I looked up, counting the seconds. I smirked as I reached the record time, just as the boys rounded the corner.

Just because I wouldn't be part of the group anymore, doesn't mean I would let the boys slack off. I trained them every day and they would run every day now since I couldn't do shit. I watched as they collapsed in front of me as the waves splashed them.

I smirked. "you guys are slacking off!" I yelled as more came.

"If you don't pick it up in the next two days, I'm doubling it. Understood?" I asked over their groans.

I serious of 'yes' was heard in response.

"Good, go shower off."

They slowly got up, walking stiffly. I chuckled lowly.

Toruk limped over at me, grimacing. I grinned at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Hathaway." He muttered,

I shrugged, "You're welcome. Sorry, but I need to do this. You guys have been slacking off and I need to distract myself," I said quietly.

His eyes softened and nodded, not mentioning him.

"go rinse the sweat off," I teased, pushing him away.

He grinned and opened up his arms.

"Okay, but first I want to thank you for teaching me that incredible lesson on slacking off."

I laughed and pushed him away. "EW, no! I have nothing against sweat, but I just showered. I don't want to walk back again."

He grinned and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

I pulled the shawl over me as the wind picked up. As much as I love my baby already, I don't want people staring at my bare stomach.

I frowned, the wind was unsettling. I looked over at the sea and froze. I squinted at the dark figure that was floating along the waters.

"Toruk!" I screamed, my eyes searching for him through the trees. He couldn't have gone far.

I sighed in relief as he appeared, eyes alert.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, glancing over me.

"Yes, I'm fine, but there's something in the water," I said.

He stared at me. "You know in the ocean there are these things called sea animals," he said slowly.

I rolled my eyes, growing irritated. "Just look!" I exclaimed.

He looked behind me and squinted. His eyes widened as he took in the figure.

"Looks like we have another one," He said, observing the rocks and waves; calculating. "I'll bring the guys over later. Looks like it will be awhile. He's too far out; we need to see if he survives it or not. When the tides are low, we'll be back." he said.

"Are you serious? We need to go get him!" I exclaimed.

"Rose, we can't do anything right now. There's a storm coming and we don't know if he survives. With these waves, it'll take us a while. By the time we get there, the storm will already be in progress. I'm sorry," he said, grabbing my shoulders.

I sighed and nodded, defeated.

"C'mon, let's go get you some food," He muttered, pulling me against him. The dinner was a little bit tense and the hunters caught on to the situation. They were mostly the ones who talked and made it fun. Everyone noticed, but made no comment. It was our business and we don't need everyone in a frenzy. We don't need them to get all hyped up for nothing if this person doesn't survive this. After going through this a million times, you would think they would notice, but no, they don't.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Mia asked quietly, worry in her voice.

She knew how things went around here and she had already caught on. She observes everything, but never comments.

"I don't know, we'll see later." I said, watching the sky darken by the minute.

Soon, everyone caught on by the time it started sprinkling. I rolled my eyes, sometimes these people were slow.

I got up when the hunters did, making my way to the beach.

"Rose, you can't come," Toruk said as I reached them.

"too damn bad, I'm pregnant, not unstable and decapitated." I shot back, grabbing my spear.

"rose," Toruk started, stepping up.

I puffed my chest out a bit, like the guys always do, and raised my chin.

The chief groaned, "Just let her Toruk, this woman knows what she's doing. besides, she's stubborn as-"

"Chief," his wife hissed, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Let's go before they arrive, and rose, try to stay out of the way," he said, concern in his eyes.

My eyes softened and I nodded. "I'm stupid at time, but I will never risk my child's health." I said softly.

He smiled lightly and nodded. "Let's get a move on,"

With that, we walked towards the beach, with Mason and Eddie by my side.

By the time we made it to the beach, the tide had lowered and we could see the figure more clearly. It was a male and he was obviously exhausted from fighting off the waves.

I stood at the edge of the wet sand as the men went in, staying close to shore though. They went in slowly, keeping an eye on the waves as they went in deeper. I became anxious as the male drifted closer.

I peered closer as one of the guys dared to swim against the waves to get a hold on the survivor. I gasped as they got closer, he was just a kid.

I rushed forward and helped them pull him out as he struggled to get out. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hauled him along. I looked up and rolled my eyes as Toruk raised an eyebrow at my strength.

"I'm pregnant, not decapitated. " I growled out.

We got him on the sand just as the sun began to set, turning the sky orange and red.

I observed the kid; he had dark floppy hair, long enough to be helmet hair. I frowned; he reminds me of Christian, except this kid's hair is lighter.

Toruk shook his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey kid, wake up." he muttered, shaking harder.

I shoved him aside. I bent over the kid and stared at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Rose," Toruk started.

That's when I slapped him hard.

"Rose," voices rang out is shock and in disapproval.

I smiled in satisfaction and the kid started waking up. he groaned, no doubt sore as hell.

"What?" I asked defensively. "You think by shaking his shoulder is going to wake him up after swimming for hours against the current? I don't think so," I snorted turning back to the kid.

"Hey kid; are you alright there?" I asked, smiling gently at him.

He opened his eyes, squinting against the sun.

He nodded and slowly stood up.

I got up along with him and offered my hand, to which he accepted. He looked up in surprise as he glanced at my stomach.

"For the last time," I grit out lowly. "I am pregnant, not disabled. Do you understand?" I growled out at all of them.

Their eyes widened and nodded, not daring to say anything.

The chief chuckled a minute later, "you remind me of my wife when she was with child."

I smiled softly and shrugged. I started walked towards camp, pulling the kid along.

"Welcome to your new home," I said softly.

He looked down at me. This kid was tall. He smiled softly. "Thank you,"

I tried to hide my surprised look.

"What?" he asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Usually this is the part where people freak out and start asking questions."

He shrugged tiredly. "I'm tired," he groaned out, "I'm too lazy to complain right now. Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm alive and I'm grateful."

I nodded and grinned at him. I liked this kid, he was optimistic. For sure, he was going to be accepted.

We arrived at sun down and I saw Mia's relieved face. She rushed to me; inspecting me.

"Mia, I'm fine." I said, pushing her slightly away.

She rolled her eyes and hugged me.

She pulled away and looked at the kid next to me, which reminds me:  
"I'm sorry," I said, turning to him. "I'm rose," I stuck my hand out.

He chuckles weakly. "Max,"

I nodded, smiling. "How old are you?" I asked, curiously.

"16 years old." He answered.

I nodded again.

The chief stepped forward and smiled. "Well son, you survived the current and are welcomed to stay here for now. Everything will later be explained to you."

He nodded sleepily and the chief continued.

"We don't exactly have a place for you to stay," he paused, looking around.

I sighed. "I'll take him in," I voiced.

Gasps were heard throughout the camp, the majority of them women. I rolled my eyes as the whispering started.

"Oh shut up, you act like I'm going to rape him. I'm pregnant and he's a kid. Grow the fuck up. You want entertainment and gossip; go fuck a married man to cause scenes. Get a life," I snapped at them, ignoring their glares and the chief's disapproval look. I shrugged it off as he had amusement in his eyes, as well as the gang and the hunters.

Max snickered slightly and I dragged him to my hut, Mia following behind me.

I pulled the flap down as Max looked around in wonder. My weapons were still hung up on the walls and Max touched them in wonder. I smiled gently at him.

"Once you get comfortable, I'll start training you and I'll teach you how to make your own." I promised.

He eyes gleamed and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Here," I said, pulling blankets and pillows to the other corner of the hut. "Make yourself comfortable. It gets hot at night sometimes, so I'm not sure if you want more blankets. But if you want more to make if more comfortable," I trailed off, smiling.

He shook his head. "No, this is fine. Thank you."

I nodded and looked at Mia who was smiling at me. I glanced over at Max who was already out cold.

"Looks like your mother instincts kicked in," she mused, observing Max.

I nodded, looking at Max. "I've already grown attached." I said, almost sadly.

One of the unspoken rules to a new arrival was to never get attached. The person might not get accepted and you're just left with heartache.

"Be careful rose," she warned, giving me a last look.

I nodded. "Goodnight, Mia."

She raised her hands and grinned. "Goodnight,"

I shot up, the sun streaming in through the crack of the flap. But that wasn't what woke me up. I quickly threw the blankets off and I smoothed my hair down. I looked up as Max came to also, looking around anxiously. We looked at each other and we both got up, with him helping me as my stomach was in the way. We rushed outside just in time to see Toruk punch Raahi, Naaz's husband.

"Oh, for shit's sakes! It's barely sunrise and there are already people fighting." I exclaimed angry.

I grew angry as Raahi pushed Naaz out of the way, who failed to butt in and stop the fight. I watched as she fell to the ground, getting elbowed in the face as the two continued. My eyes widened and Mia beat me to it as she rushed forward and pulled her out of the way; helping her out. Toruk faltered as Naaz fell, but that cost him as he took the force of Raahi punch.

I stalked forward, grabbing their hair and pushed them apart.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "What the hell is wrong with both of you? Grow the fuck up and talk it out like normal people."

Ok, I was being a hypocrite as I always jump to fight and then talk.

They ignored me and I groaned. I jumped in again and I gasped as Raahi pushed me out of the way. I turned in time so my stomach wouldn't get hit.

I stumbled and tripped, landing on my knees.

"Oh fuck no," I growled out and I stood up after Max helped me up.

But turns out he beats me to it as he stalked up to Raahi and punched right in the face. To say I was impressed was an understatement. Yes he caught him off guard but his right hook was definitely something. This kid was a fighter that's for sure.

Raahi looked up from the ground, shocked and angry. He shot up and lunged at Max. But me being stubborn and angry, I got in the way and sent a punch to his stomach, sending him down again. I turned to Toruk, who backed off.

I growled at Raahi as he started getting up. "Stay the fuck down or I knock you out, is that understood?" I hissed at him.

He nodded stiffly.

"Now, what the hell is going on? I wake up to this." I said, gesturing to them.

Raahi glared at the floor while Toruk crossed his arms and looked down at him.

''Well?" I asked.

"Do you want to tell her? Or should I?" Toruk sneered at him.

Raahi's glare intensified, but Toruk remained unaffected.

"Toruk caught me in bed with another woman," he grit out lowly.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Naaz who glared at Raahi with hatred.

"Why?" I asked dangerously low.

I relaxed a little after Max laid a hand on my back.

"I gave in to temptation." He said, glaring up at me.

You know, I always wondered if he ever liked me.

"well, you just cost your marriage as it is officially revoked. You and Naaz are no longer together."

"what?" he hissed, jumping up.

I glared at him. "Adultery authorizes me to revoke your marriage as you're supposed to stay loyal. I'm pretty sure Naaz would agree."

He opened his mouth, but Naaz interrupted.

"As his 'wife', I agree to the terms. From here on out, I am no longer attached to you." Naaz said tight lipped and formally.

He glared at me.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not my fault you fucked up. take the blame and man up."

He grumbled and sending one last glare at all of us, he stalked off.

I groaned. "I have to go report this."

Naaz nodded. She didn't seem hurt or affected by her freedom, but I know it hurts to be cheated on. She smiles at me greatly and I watch as Toruk comes forward and examines her face.

I cleared my throat. "Your suspended." I announced to him.

He spins around, staring at me in shock.

I shrugged. "You shouldn't have started a fight or encouraged it."

He groaned and dropped it. He nodded and walked off with Naaz.

"I've ahd enough excitement," Mia muttered,walking back to her hut.

I sighed and turned around, facing Max.

"Are you oaky?" he asked worriedly, looking over me to see if I was alright.

"Yes, don't worry about it."

He opened his mouth but stopped as the chief came into view.

After reporting it and finalizing the separation, the chief let me go.

"Wait," he called out and I groaned silently.

"Yes?" I asked; politeness in my voice.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Max, you are officially welcomed here. Tonight we fill have a dinner in honor of your arrival. I hear you have potential." He winked and walked off, no doubt going to inform his wife.

I turned to max and grinned at him.

"Oh and rose?" the chief turned. "He's your responsibility." He walked off again without waiting for my response.

I turned to Max again and he tried hiding his grin. He soon grew somber. "You don't have to take care of me, you know. I'll be fine,"

"No." I cut him off. "I want to take care of you. It doesn't bother me. You've grown on me," I shrugged, grinning.

His face broke out in a grin.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me in the hut, unless you want your own."

He shook his head. "No, I want to stay if that's alright with you. I want to get the hang of things and once your kid is born, I'll move out and maybe get a hut next to yours."

"That sounds like a plan," I said gently, grasping his hand.

I believe that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23 Story Time

**Thank you guys for the reviews! The story is almost done. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Rpov:**

Max grew on me and was always there by my side to take care of me. He was protective and hard working; surprising for a teenage boy around here. Usually they start training around his age, but they were cocky and didn't take it seriously; which is why it isn't fully required and aren't pressured as much as when you're officially an adult.

I lay back on my bed, watching as Max made his own spear under my instructions. It was morning; there were few adults out and about as some had to come out early to do chores and their work.

I am officially on bed rest. I am now 6 months along and I can't join the hunters anymore after the fight I broke up a while back put more stress on me. My job now is to look after Max and train him. I didn't mind, he was good company.

I sighed and spoke up, curiosity getting the better of me.

"What's your story?" I asked softly.

He tensed, stopping his work.

He continued working and after a moment, he spoke.

"I was on a cruise a while back," I rolled my eyes. How many people have been on cruises nowadays when they end up here? "I was a worker," he snorted. "I needed the money and my cousin gave me a job at the cruise he was going to be on. The day I was thrown overboard was the day I caught him fucking his fling; some girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She was pale, too. Not my type," he said, disgusted. "I've met her before; I didn't like her. Something was off about her. Anyways, he got mad. He started cussing me out, while she covered herself. She was calm, but then she stopped him from yelling at me. They shared this look," he shuddered, "and I left. When I was sleeping in the employee's cabin, someone drugged me. Next thing I know, I'm thrown into the water."

"Who was your cousin?" I asked finally.

He looked up me, "Jesse Zeklos."

My head shot up.

He leaned back a bit. "I take it you know him." he stated.

I nodded, "He caused a lot of problems for me at work," I said; remembering the times he hit on me. I chuckled, remembering the first time Jesse and Dimitri faced each other off. Long story short, Dimitri caught Jesse and I making out the first day I came to work. It didn't turn out well for Jesse. It got him kicked out of Dimitri's floor work.

He nodded, but his eyes had a faraway look in them.

"He was the only one I had left: all my other family members turned their backs on me after my mom died. My father was never there; so I was the bastard child," he said, disgusted.

My heart broke for this kid.

I laid a hand over his, "You know what? Who gives a fuck over those people? They're missing out. Besides; you're great company," I winked at him.

He barked out a laugh and nodded. "You remind me of my mother,"

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," I joked.

He laughed and nodded. "She was,"

"Well kid, you've grown on me," I said, smiling. "You brought my motherly instincts out," I sighed dramatically.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "I take that as a compliment."  
I laughed. "Whatever floats your boat,"

"So what happens now?" he asked after a moment.

I tense. "I don't know," I said slowly, "You're barely sixteen, a minor. Believe it or not, that rule still applies here."

"What could happen?" he asked quietly.

"You could be sent to another family. You're not fully in my care," I said a bit sad, it never did occur to me.

"What do you mean I'm not fully in your care?"

"Well, I took you in for the mean time, but we never discussed the matter immediately. They will soon, though," I said quietly.

"What if I want to stay?" he asked finally.

I shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Can't you say something about it? Adopt me?" he said desperately.

My heart broke even more. I looked at him sadly, "I'll see what I can do. But usually they assign who goes with who."

He sighed and nodded, defeated.

I grimaced and turned my head, looking outside the flap of the hut.

He turned to me, "What's your story?" he asked; curiosity in his voice.

I sighed, "I came from a wealthy family, but I was," I paused, "different. When my family mingled with the other rich snobs, I would stand out. My mother was embarrassed of me sometimes when they came over for dinner. I was friends with the workers and I would always joke with them when they served us." I rolled my eyes, "I would get strange looks and when my mother scolded me, I would answer back," I shrugged. "I always asked 'why?' I never saw anything wrong with talking to them. They were the same as us." I sighed, "My mother would get the looks then, especially when they called me by the first name instead of our 'title'." I snorted.

He looked surprised and waited for me to continue.

"Anyways, they had it with my attitude as I grew up. When you're a kid and when you're growing up and see the world how it really is, your aspects change. I rebelled as I didn't agree with the rest of the snobs and my parents. They weren't stuck up and didn't treat the employees bad, but they didn't like how I acted in front of the others. Appearances were everything to them, so imagine how they got when I came out in magazines. It wasn't good; I always came out drunk or cussing someone out. There were good pictures; me with kids and old people or helping someone out. But for my parents it wasn't enough," I laughed at his expression, "Don't get me wrong; I didn't do those things to look good."

He nodded, "I know how it was. But since I was considered a bastard child in my family, the rest turned their backs and never gave me my inheritance from my mother. It's currently frozen. Anyways, my acts were always looked down on,"

I smiled gently at him, "You shouldn't care what other think; I sure as hell didn't. However, it made things worse with my parents."

He smiled slightly, "Continue,"

"Anyways, they got tired of my rebelling to show everyone I didn't give a fuck, so they sent me to work in my dad's company. There, I met Dimitri Belikov," I stopped.

He looked shocked, "Dimitri Belikov? One of the greatest CEO's?"

I chuckled, "that's the one; he worked for my dad on the top floor."

"What happened?" he said, smirking.

I smirked back, "I became his secretary, much to his chagrin."

He frowned, "He didn't want you?"

I laughed, "We never got along. When I was introduced; I was quiet. I labeled him as a rich snob while he labeled me as a poor quiet girl who needed a job, but was too lazy to get one. As my dad complied with my wishes; no one knew I was his daughter. I looked different as I stayed two years off the magazine covers. I changed and I used my mother's maiden name."

"What happened then?"

I laughed; he was into the story that's for sure. I looked up as the flap opened. Toruk came in holding hands with Naaz with Eddie and Mia trailing behind.

I ignored them as they sat down.

"When my dad left, he bossed me around the whole day; making me do things of mere importance; heating up coffee, getting him a bagel, shredding papers; that sort of thing. After a week, I broke the promise I made to my father. I ended up yelling at Dimitri, telling him to take his orders up his ass," I chuckled, "you should've seen his face. At the end of our conversation; his office was a mess. It was a shouting match between the both of us and people were afraid to come near. I was surprised when he shouted back; I didn't think he would shout at a girl. But then again, he heard my colorful language,"

Toruk guffawed, while Mia and Naaz giggled. Meanwhile, Eddie and Max grinned.

"Anyways, by the end of that match; Abe had enough. He came in, shouting at the both of us. That day, everyone knew I was his daughter as we had our own shouting match. The next months that followed were quiet as Belikov never dared to shout at me again, along with the other employees." I rolled my eyes, "My assignments stepped up to filing and making appointments and such, but I got fed up. I was bored and no one dared to talk to me. so one day, I stayed to help Dimitri when the other went home, I was bored, so I pushed his buttons. I wanted to know more about him, what made him tick, that sort of thing."

"Then what happened?"  
I looked around; everyone looked like a little kid eager for the fairytale to continue.

"That's enough for today," I said, crushing their eager faces.

They groaned.

"Why?" Mia whined, "it was getting good. I want to know how you two met,"

"How about this? Every day, during dinner, we meet up here and I'll continue where I left off. I've been bored these couple days and I'm guessing so have you,"

They grumbled.

"Alright, I'm in." Naaz said.

They mumbled their replies after.

"Okay, but if you're not here; I'll continue without you. You got that?" I demanded.

"Got it," Mia said dryly.

"Good," I finished, leaning back.

I turned around in bed; irritated. Seriously, I can't sleep for shit and to make it worse, the villagers are already up and doing there chores. I want to be out there too.

I sighed and turned over again; closing my eyes. Finally, sleep took over.

Max came in holding my food.

I reached out and put the 'plate' on my lap. We dug in silently. It has only been a few hours since I last woke up, much to my chagrin.

"So," Max started, "what's the continuation?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Not dinner yet," was all I said and continued eating.

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Deal's a deal," I said; grinning and stuck a piece of fruit in my mouth.

He glared and shoved the rest of his food in his mouth.

I grinned, watching him.

I watched as Mia came in with Eddie. They plopped themselves on the sheets at the end of my bed. Five minutes later, Naaz and Toruk came.

I looked over as Max swung his head, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes at this kid.

"Okay, I seriously did not expect you guys to come." I started off,

Toruk rolled his eyes. "You're bored and so are we with nothing to do. You're able to provide entertainment for a while and I plan on taking it," he said, folding his hands in front of him.

I stared at him, raising my eyebrows.

He gave a look and gestured for me to continue.

I glared at him, "pop quiz; five seconds. Where did I leave off?" I rushed, pressuring.

"Huh?" was his response.

"Five, four three, two,"

"Wait,"

"One. Eh! Time's up, sorry."

He glared at me and grumbled like a little kid; crossing his arms.

Naaz giggled. "You left off after you had an argument with Abe and that you got tired of your assignments after a while," she said; amused.

"Oh," was all I said. "Hmm,"

I leaned back against my hand made pillows; thinking.

They sat there patiently, unlike Max who was bouncing in his seat. You know, for a sixteen year old, he's pretty responsible and mature.

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts aside.

"Right, well, let's see." I paused, gathering my thoughts. "Okay, so I would push his buttons. I started off slow; noises. I would tap my pen at time and it would increase or sometimes I would tap my nails against the glass from my desk. It irritated him, but not enough. I added noises from my mouth, the usual tongue clicking." I paused, laughing; remembering his jaw clenching. "He never gave in. after two days; he got the hint. Anyways, another day; I was bored out of my mind. I had nothing to do so I stayed the whole day. When my shift was over, however, he asked me to stay. He knew I hated being there so he gave me all of my work to do afterhours. I remember bitching at him." I smiled at the memory.

I looked up and saw Mia grinning.

"Did you guys ever talk?" Naaz asked, leaning forward.

I laughed as I looked around at them. I felt like a teacher at kinder garden who was telling a story.

"Yes, but barely. The occasional sarcasm and snarky replies when my father wasn't around."

She nodded and leaned back into Toruk's side. I raised my eyebrows at them, but let it go. I gave him a smile and he rolled his eyes. We'll be talking about this later.

"Anyways, we got into an argument. That was the start of everything. I was backing out of the office and he was coming closer. We kept arguing and I kept backing up. Right when I was behind the door, I facing up at him. At that time, the janitor passed by, his cart pushed against the door roughly, sending me stumbling against him. We fell and I ended up straddling him." I glanced at Max. "that was a very awkward moment, especially after we got up. turned out that the janitor didn't notice as he had his headphones on." I rolled my eyes at that.

Max frowned, no doubt noticing the change of directions. The peeked a look at the others, where Mia and Naaz were hiding a smile.

Eddie was grinning whereas Toruk looked lost.

"That's it? Nothing else happened? You didn't get laid-"

"No and that's all there is to it." I quickly interrupted.

"Are you serious?" he asked, oblivious to the change of subject.

"Well, that's all there is." I said quickly, before he could open his mouth again.

"Wait-" Max started.

"Come back tomorrow for more stories. I'm tired and I haven't eaten." I glared at them.

Max rolled his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You need to stop rolling your eyes at me," I muttered.

He heard me. "So do you,"

I rolled my eyes.

"See!" he exclaimed.

"Just go get me my food,"

"Whatever, mom," he said sarcastically, getting up.

I smiled. That small comment, although sarcastically, warmed my heart.

I turned towards the rest, "You four, out. I need my rest."

Mia groaned and got up, glaring at me.

I smiled at them as they left. I took the chance to glance out. The sun was just setting and the moon was coming out.

Max came in holding my food. He passed it on to me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm turning in, I'm tired." He said, yawning at the end.

I smiled. He no doubt went through some training earlier when he was gone in the morning.

I watched as I finished eating as he lay down and turned over.

I put the tray aside when I was finished and I smiled faintly when I heard Max's faint snores.

I blew out the candle that was illuminating the hut. The hut was immediately covered in darkness, save for the faint light that was coming in through flap from the fire going on outside.

I slipped under the bed until my head reached the pillow.

I smiled at the memory as I replayed it in my head.

_I tapped the pen louder and faster as I swiveled in my chair. I sighed loudly, again. I smirked as I looked at Belikov through the corner of my eye, just in time to see his jaw muscle jump in annoyance._

_I put my feet up on the desk. I sighed again. I am seriously bored and it's barely the beginning of my shift. He has nothing to do for me, but yet, I am here due to the promise I made to my father that I would complete every damn shift._

_I stared at the clock, waiting for the freedom to come. What can I say? I have plans later._

_I grinned as the clock hit nine. I shot up out of my seat and gathered my things. I headed for the door and opened it, seeing employees outside leaving slowly._

"_Leaving so soon?" a voice called out._

_I froze in the doorway, groaning. _

"_Yes, my shift is over," I called back over my shoulder._

"_I need you to stay." He said simply._

_I spun around, watching as he leaned back and smirked._

_He threw a pile of folders onto his desk, towards me. _

_I groaned and walked back inside to get started._

_Two hours later, I was done._

"_here, I'm free now," I said, throwing back the folders._

_I began gathering my things in a rush, only for him to stop me, again._

"_good, here's the rest," I turend, stunned._

_He was lazily going through the folders that I had just gone through._

_He threw another pile on his desk._

"_I thought I was done!" I exclaimed._

"_Well, you're not,"_

"_Fucking jackass," I snarled, snatching the folders._

_He rolled his eyes._

"_This is a day's work and you barely give it to me. You have it out for me," I ranted, sitting back down._

_Half an hour later, I was ready to pull my hair out._

_I stared at the clutter in my desk. In anger, I threw it all on the ground._

_Dimitri shot up from his seat._

"_What the hell are you doing" he exclaimed angrily._

"_Your fucking job!" I screamed. "Oh please, like I didn't know, just because I don't do the big hot shot calls, doesn't mean I don't know how to run this place. Now, if you're done being lazy, get up off your ass and –"_

_He cut me off as he slammed his fists against his desk. _

"_Don't tell me what to fucking do." He snarled._

"_Then don't tell me to do your fucking job." I snarled back. _

_He growled. "You give me the worst fucking headaches."  
"And you're the worst pain in the ass." I retorted._

_He rolled his eyes and stormed out of the office._

"_I need a drink," he muttered, slamming the door._

_I groaned and sat on the chair. Everyone's gone, so I can't leave until he locks up, meaning I can't leave this building if he's out there._

_After ten minutes of waiting, my phone started ringing._

"_Hathaway," I answered._

"_Rose! Where are you? " Lissa exclaimed._

_I chuckled, almost imagining her rolling her eyes._

"_Sorry, Lissa, the jailor has me on the night shift. I think I could still make it. What club is it?"_

"_We're heading to the usual club, it's open until five tonight. Remember? Are you still up for it?"_

_I pondered, "Yeah, I'll be there. I'll call you when I'm on my way, don't wait up."_

"_Okay, Rose. Call me if you can't make it, just in case. Stay safe."_

_I laughed, "Okay, you too,"_

_I grinned as she stuttered and hanged up, no doubt sensing my double meaning._

_I sighed, fifteen minutes now. _

_Truth was, I already knew about the plans, so I brought extra clothes for tonight._

_I sighed, looking at the clock again. I'm not going to be able to change at the public restrooms as they are now locked up. _

_Ten minutes passed by._

"_Screw it," I muttered._

_I flung out my huge bag onto my desk and pulled my clothes. I stripped my clothes off and I pulled on my leather shorts and my blood red and black corset. I grinned as I pulled on my thigh high heeled boots. _

_I pulled the leather jacket out, but it fell out of my hands._

_I bent down to grab just as the door opened._

_I stood up quickly as I heard a gasp._

_I spun around to see Dimitri standing in the doorway, his lips parted as his eyes roamed my body._

_I folded my arms across my chest. "See something you like?" I asked._

_He snapped out of it and cleared his throat roughly. "What are you wearing?" He grunted._

"_Clothes," I simply said._

_He made a weird noise in the back of his throat and he nodded, looking away._

"_Why did you change?"_

"_Because I'm leaving."_

"_No, you're not."_

_I glared at him. "This is my father's company; I can leave whenever the hell I want,"_

_He narrowed his eyes. "But you work for me. I don't give a damn if your dad is the boss, because I'm your boss, who signs your paychecks."_

"_And Abe signs yours."_

_He groaned. "Arguing with you is useless," He muttered._

"_Glad we agree," I beamed, turning around._

_I grabbed my things and walked to the door, only to be stopped by Dimitri._

"_You're staying here to finish," he said, grabbing my arm._

_I snatched my arm back, "don't touch me, besides I don't need the extra money, I make enough already."_

_He gave me a once over, "yeah, I can tell." He muttered._

_I gasped. "Are you calling me a whore?"_

_He shrugged. "Take it however you want,"_

_I growled. "I am not one of those girls who end up on a pole before eighteen and if I was, so what? Most of them go there because they need the money more than some people and because they are forced to. I respect them. So don't you dare disrespect them by judging how they dress. And just so you know, I'm heading with Jill and Lissa to the club."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Like that? If you want a man's attention, you don't need to dress like that." _

_I laughed humorlessly, "Excuse me? Have you seen the guys out there? They're just looking for a good fuck; that's all they care about. No guy just wants to get to know you." I cocked my head to the side. "Just like I caught your attention when you walked in," I said, turning again._

_I heard a growl and next thing I know, I was pushed up against the wall._

_I looked up into his eyes, dark with anger._

"_Never insinuate that about me,"_

_I smirked. "What can I say? I tell it how I see it,"_

_He grip on my arms tightened. "You don't have to dress up like that to get my attention," he bit out._

_I seriously want to see how far I can go. I internally smiled; here's my chance to see what makes him tick and apparently this does._

_I leaned forward, next to his ear. "Who says I was trying to get your attention?" I asked, smirking._

_He growled. _

"_I was looking for a certain Zeklos," I continued. "I know he's up for it. Besides, I need a proper fuck-"  
I was cut off as the door swung open, making me stumble against Dimitri as he smashed his lips onto mine. He stumbled, but he managed to spin around and slam me on my desk._

_My eyes widened, not responding. _

_He pulled back, his breathing crazy. He glared down at me and truth be told, I was getting turned on by this dominant Dimitri._

"_You want a proper fuck?" he bit out, hoisting my legs around his hips. "Well let me tell you something," he pinned my arms above my head. "You need the proper man for that job." He finished, glaring down at me._

"_Who do you have in mind?" I asked innocently, biting my lip._

_He narrowed his eyes at me._

"_Because I honestly prefer to go to the club and find someone who is- ungh," I moaned out as Dimitri's hips made contact with mine._

_I looked up at him as his eyes widened and lips parted. I bit my lip and pushed back, watching as his lips parted wider and his eyes closed in pleasure. I slowly started to rock against him as his hands drifted down to my hips. _

_I rubbed faster, moaning, as I tried to reach my climax._

_He pulls away, but before I could protest, he leans down to suck on my neck while his hands drift down towards the front of my shorts._

_I buck in his hands and moan out as he bites down. My hands thread through his hair, pulling out the elastic band._

_My shorts are soon on the floor, leaving my legs bare except for the boots._

_He grunts against my neck, his hands drifting towards my center._

_I moan out as he slips in a finger, curling it against my walls. _

"_Dimitri," I moaned, pressing myself against him; clutching his shoulders._

"_That's it, Roza," he grunts, his accent coming out heavily. "Scream my name," he demands, adding another finger and going faster._

_I let out a loud moan, loving the way his accent comes out._

_I gasp, feeling the coil in my stomach tighten._

"_Ungh!" I let out a high pitched moan, coming all over his hands._

_It was silent, save for our heavy breathing._

"_That's how a proper man does it," he said roughly, pulling away._

_He turned, licking his hand clean._

_I laid there, stunned. What the fuck just happened?_

_I stood up slowly, cleaning myself up. I watched him as he walked slowly to his desk, pacing while I slipped my underwear up. _

_I cleared my throat, sitting on my desk. _

_He turned back around, face emotionless. I could see he was taking deep breathes, trying to calm down his problem there._

"_This was a mistake," he started._

_And there goes everything._

"_This can't happen again," he continued, but underneath his voice there was an underlying strain._

_I looked down where his hands were folded. _

"_You're my boss' daughter," He chocked out, no doubt barely realizing that._

_I slowly slipped off the desk while he ranted and rambled. I strutted towards Dimitri and bent down in front of him, who eyed me warily, to grab my shorts. _

_I slipped them through my legs, feeling his eyes on me._

_I looked at the clock, midnight._

_He glanced too and sighed. "Get going Rose, it's late. You need your rest."_

_He walked over to his desk and sat down, facing away from me to his computer._

_I looked over at him, seeing him shift awkwardly every few seconds._

"_You're right," I said, observing the mess I created earlier from the files._

_He glanced at me._

"_This can't happen again,"_

_I saw something flash through his eyes but it was gone in a second._

"_So, that's why the minute I set foot in this office again," I said, taking out my phone to text Lissa that I wasn't going._

_I looked up at him. "Nothing is ever going to happen."_

_He nodded. "Glad we're on the same page."_

_He turned again. "And don't worry about the files, I got it." he said, facing the computer._

_I smiled and towards him. I grabbed hold of his chair and spun him around._

_His eyes widened and I straddled him. _

"_Ro-se," he stuttered out._

"_Well, boss, I haven't walked out of this office yet," I purred, winking._

_He swallowed and I felt him awaken next to my thigh._

"_Just sit back and relax," I soothed, kissing his neck. _

_He groaned, but then he opened his mouth again to protest. _

_I slapped his hands away and he dropped them to his sides. If he wanted me to stop, he would've said something as he is much stronger than I am and bigger too._

_I traced his chest through his shirt, trailing my fingers down. His breathing was labored while his head was leaning back against his chair. _

_I abruptly squeezed his hard on and I almost fell off due to the harsh jerk he gave._

"_Stop," he said weakly, biting his lip._

_I leaned forward and pushed myself against him. "Do you really want that?" I asked seductively, then thrusted my hips harshly down on him._

_A strangled moan came out of his throat._

"_I want to hear you moan," I whispered, biting his earlobe._

_He's going to make himself bleed from all that pressure, I thought as his lip was between his teeth._

_I smiled mischievously at him and almost laughed at his expression as I dropped to my knees._

_Honestly, I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do. I have never done this before._

_Putting up a front with my head held high, I started to unzip his pants._

_My eyes widened as his cock sprung out, red and throbbing. He went commando today._

_I grabbed hold of him and starting to move my hand up and down at different speeds and pressures. I bit my lip, watching his reaction. He finally let go of his lip as he hissed out and moaned softly._

_I leaned forward and took him in my move, slipping him down my throat. His hips shot off the seat and he groaned loudly._

_His hands inter wined themselves in my hair. I took deep breathes through my nose and started to move. His rolled his hips against my mouth and he started to move faster, making me speed up the pace._

_I twirled my tongue around him and suctioned my cheeks, adding more pressure._

_He moaned. "Right there, Roza. Faster," He grunted._

_I sped up, hearing his moans increase._

"_Roza, I'm going," he trailed off._

_That encourage me and I started to moan, sending vibrations to his cock._

"_Roza!" he hissed, hips arching off the chair as he came down my throat. I cleaned him off and let him go with a pop. He sat there, his head thrown back; looking at the ceiling. I sat up, wiping my mouth off as Dimitri sat there stunned, processing what just happened._

_I cleared my throat and his head snapped up to face me. _

"_Well, I'm just going to go. Like you said, it's late. I probably won't be coming here for a while," I said, winking. _

_He snapped out of it when he heard the double meaning._

_He cleared his throat and nodded. "Don't wear those boots again," was all he said._

_I nodded. "Goodnight Dimitri," I said, walking out._

"_Night, Roza." I heard his voice drift behind me._

_While driving to my place, I went over what happened. After that, we never acknowledged that that ever happened._

I turned over again and fell asleep as the fire dimmed and eventually; burn out.

I woke up early today, just in time to see Max get up.

"Morning," I said cheerily.

Max eyed me warily. "Good morning."

"Help me up," I said.

His eyes widened. "What? No, you're supposed to be on bed rest."

"I don't give a fuck,"

"You don't care about your kid?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do! I'm trying to find out about you, though," I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "How about I bring the chief to you?"

I grumbled and nodded. He obviously wasn't going to help me up.

I lay back and watch as he exits the hut.

Ten minutes later, the chief walks in.

"Rose, it's been a while," he says cheerily, reminding me of Abe.

I ignore the pang to my heart and push the thoughts aside.

"Of course it has since you put me here," I grumbled.

His eyes sparkled. "No, Dimitri did."

My eyes widened. "Okay, I'm so not discussing that with you."

He chuckled, wrinkles pulling at the corner of his eyes from laughter.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

I look towards the entrance.

"He went with the hunters." He said, telling me where Max is at.

I nodded. "What's up with his situation?" I asked bluntly.

He looked surprised. "Well, I've been looking for other families who are willing to take him in. We've gotten a few candidates, but-"

"I want him," I interrupted.

He looked surprised again. "Are you sure, Rose? You already have one on the way; it's already a big responsibility."

I nodded. "I'm sure. Look, he's opened up to me and he told me he wants to stay with me. I remind him of his mother! I want him to stay; the little fucker grew on me. Besides, he's great company and he's a teenager. He's mature for his age and he's a big help. It will take him time to adjust to other people, let alone trust them. He wants to stay," I finished softly.

He studied my face for a while and sighed. "I see your motherly instincts kicked in,"  
I smiled faintly and nodded.

"You protect him and defend him already."

I nodded again. "I see him as my own son, strange as that sounds."

He smiled at me. "It's settled then, he's officially your adoptive son now as you are his adoptive mother."

I grinned at him. "Thank you so much!"

He nodded and smiled again. "No problem, I'll take the heat." I felt guilty immediately. Seeing my expression, he continued. "I don't care, this is the happiest I've seen you in a while."

I didn't answer, looking outside from the reminder.

"On to bigger subjects; I needed to talk to you so either way, you were going to greet me today."

I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"I'm old,"

I couldn't stop the snort that came out.

He glared at me. "As I was saying, I'm not going to live forever and neither is my wife."  
I sobered up.

"I need someone to take our place."

"And you need to talk to me for that, why?" I asked, not liking the way this was heading.

He sighed. "You're leader of the hunters, you're forming a family, and you have taken care of this tribe,"

"And I have no mate," I interrupted, finishing his sentence.

"Rose,"

"No, a lot of these people are based on tradition. They will expect me to choose a mate for me to have by my side. I will not do that. I have Dimitri and"

"And they will not accept that. Look Rose, I'm handing this over to you yet, seeing I'm alive and as healthy as I can be, but they will expect that." he said sadly. "I don't like it, seeing as I liked that Dimitri kid."  
I sighed. "Why me?" I asked softly.

"However, knowing you, you won't. I believe you will triumph and pull this tribe forward without a mate by your side. But it will be tough convincing the rest as some don't like you." I rolled my eyes at this. "But I know you will pull through and like I said, it will be tough and long, but I know you will succeed." Now he's just rambling. "I believe in you. Please, Rose."

I eyed him warily. "Why me?" I repeated.

"Look, Rose,"

"Why?" I interrupted.

He sighed and his shoulder sagged.

We stayed in silence.

I stared him down while he looked at the ground.

Why did he pick me? Others have been here longer and usually, the chiefs are passed down through generation and kin.

In shock, I looked back at him.

"Your wife told me you two had a child. Where is that child? What happened to him/her?" I asked; my breath hitching.

"She always left it at that and never told me the details," I continued, getting hysteric.

He sighed and looked up at me, eyes pained.

"Well? What's all this about? There's a lot I don't know and things you're keeping me in the dark. Please," I whispered.

He looked at me, grimacing.

He took a deep breath and answered.

"I'm your grandfather and you're next in line to be chief."

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Wolf's Cry: if you are reading Wolf's Cry, please review on that story so I can figure out about the sequel or not. **


	24. Chapter 24 Naira

**Thanks for the reviews! Just a few more chapters and then the Sequel for Siren are up. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Rpov:**

I stared at him, in shock.

"You're kidding me, right?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"Abe is your son?" I asked, needing this to be confirmed.

"Why don't you give it to Eddie?" I asked. "I know he's a relative and could be a possibility."

He nodded. "I've considered him, seeing as he has a mate on this island," he said, giving me a pointed look. I ignored the pang in my heart. "But you are from direct descendant." He said, trying to convince me.

I nodded slowly. "Is there such thing as a co-chief?" I asked abruptly.

He didn't bother hiding his surprise.

He nodded. "There's been some in existence, but it's difficult." He said.

"How so?" I asked. How come I've never heard about this?

"Well, it doesn't end well. See, if a person is co-chief, they believe they are a possibility for the heir. However, it can't be done, only if said co-chief kills the main." He said gravely.

"They'll attempt it when they find out it is not possible." I mused, finishing his thought.

He nodded grimly.

"Has that happened?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded. "It's the reason why Abe isn't here."  
I cocked my head to the side.

"I was young when my father died and I had to automatically take over. I had no experience, but I was smart. I was two years younger than you. Anyways, I asked my friend who's always been there for me. He agreed after denying it and me begging." He chuckled. "Well, as you know, I needed a mate. I already had one; well I was working on it. Your grandmother was a hard catch," he winked. "Didn't want to be caught and stepped up her game when she heard I was chief. She didn't want to be a part of it. Finally, I succeeded. She was perfect for me and for the tribe. She didn't look down on anyone like some have in the past. Some doubted her, saying she agreed only for the title, but I knew better. We had Abe after a few years as your grandmother wanted to wait and I agreed. We needed to get settled in and we were too young." He said, frowning at the thought. "Anyways, I got seriously injured in a hunt. I almost lost my life. I didn't know I was going to survive so I told my friend that my son would get the title after my wife steps down. He was surprised and then angry, saying a tribe shouldn't depend on a woman and wait for a boy to mature. He thought his family was next in line to which I refused and explained to him. They only thing his family is next in line for is the co-chief title. He grew angry and stormed out. I found out that he tried to kill my wife and son, so we thought it was best he left, for his safety as said friend went into hiding in the forest." He said softly, eyes lost as he was rethinking that memory.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"I grew my strength back with your grandmother at my side, grieving. We never knew if he made it as no one can make it out."

I nodded, thinking about the storms.

"I set out a hunt and I killed him," he said; voice unregretful.

I wasn't surprised; the Mazur family always stuck to their decisions, no matter the consequence; especially when you threaten those close to them.

"I was worried when he came. I didn't know if he would make it out a second time," he said.

I smiled. "We Mazur always get our way," I said softly.

He laughed. "That is true,"

"So, Grandpa," I said, smiling at the sparkle in his eyes. "I accept the throne,"  
he chuckled and nodded.

He surprised me when he hugged me and I slowly hugged him back, since my stomach was in the way.

"You know, if you ever want to go back, just say the word. Eddie can easily take over, he's also a Mazur." He said, serious.

I blinked in surprise.

"Isn't it too soon?" I asked, referring to the recent storm.

He shook his head. "Once you're here, you're here. A Mazur, however, can come and go whenever they want." He said, heading out.

"If you're friend did take over, what would've happened?" I asked; curiosity in my voice.

He sighed. "It would've ended badly. Like I said, only a Mazur can get past."

"Why?"  
"Because the Mazur contain the magic and peace of this place. We've been descendants since the beginning of time," he said. With that said; he left; leaving me to ponder everything.

Will I go back? What life is now unfamiliar to me; it's an alien world now. But will I be able to leave my baby fatherless? _Only a Mazur can come and go._

His words went around my head for a while. Dimitri is a smart man; he knows he barely escaped the island and he knows not to risk it; no matter what.

I stared as reality hit me. I will never see him again unless I go back. Will I sacrifice everything to see him again? The responsibility, the title, max?

I pondered this over and soon, dinner arrived.

The days passed and every dinner I had a story to tell. My stomach grew bigger with every passing week.

Before I knew it; my due date had arrived.

I winced as a contraction hit. I've been having these the past few days and honestly, it's annoying. Everyone is freaking out and you'd think it'd be me who would.

My grandmother is looking after me, checking in with me every few hours. She's great company and I had forgotten how so as I spent my days with her. She told me stories of her past and how it was with the Chief.

I sighed internally; their story is like a happily ever after story and those chivalry cliché stories are in there too. My grandpa was right though; she was a tough catch.

I shot up, gasping.

What the hell? Since when do I wake up at this time? I looked outside, seeing as the sun was barely rising. I didn't wake up this early since the Chief revealed that I'm his granddaughter.

Max came in, frowning. He's grown more muscular and more accurate, according to Toruk, since he got here.

"What's wrong? Why are you up? Do you need something? I can get Mia," he was freaking out, no doubt thinking I need to pee.

I waved him off. "I'm fine, I just don't know why," I groaned, clutching my stomach as a contraction hit.

He eyes widened.

"Go get Mia," I gasped.

This one was different from the rest.

Mia barged in later, with my grandmother on her heels. Eddie came and immediately turned around, pushing Max back.

"I have to see her! I need to see if she's fine!" he yelled outside, no doubt pushing against Eddie.

I groaned, leaning against the bed as another contraction came.

"She's fine!" Eddie said, trying to calm him down.

"No! I need to see her," he urged, continuing to push.

I heard Eddie grunt, max no doubt fighting now.

I heard more scrambles.

"Dude, trust me. You're going to be scared for life if you go in there." Mason's voice drifted through.

We all rolled our eyes and I wanted to strangle him.

Naaz came through the door and I caught a glimpse of Max. I nodded to him briefly and he sagged against Toruk as he calmed him down.

I sighed, in relief. Toruk would've knocked him out if he didn't stop.

The contractions were getting closer and I was heavily sweating; my hair sticking to my forehead.

The girls tried to soothe me and get me comfortable. Naaz brought a stand for me to put my legs up as they inspected me down there. Now was so not the time to get embarrassed.

I screamed, moaning as I held onto the damn stand as another one hit.

"It's time to push," Naaz said, looking up.

"finally." I said, panting.

My grandmother chuckled. "Oh no, sweetheart, this is just the beginning."

I gave her an "Are-you-serious- look."

After getting as comfortable as possible, I gripped Mia's hand. She winced, but bit her lip; not saying anything.

"Okay, Rose, ready?" Naaz asked.

"No," I whimpered.

"Push," she said, ignoring me.

After long hours of birth and screaming out profanities, I finally did it. Night was falling by the time I held my baby in my arms.

"Hi baby," I whispered, cooing at my newborn girl.

Naaz and Mia lingered around; cleaning up.

"This is going in the fire," Mia muttered, looking at the blood soaked blanket.

I looked up and nodded, encouraging her.

She left, "Damn," I heard her mutter to the guys. "You guys were busy,"

Through the flap, I could see the fairly deep path that Max and the guys left; no doubt pacing.

I looked down at my girl again.

I watched in amazement as she opened her eyes, revealing a pair of big dark chocolate eyes.

"You have your father's eyes," I said in awe. I watched as she yawned sleepily.

"What are you going to name her?" my grandmother asked, hours later.

I looked up, smiling, as I found the perfect name for her. "Naira," I whispered.

"Big eyes," grandmother mused, smiling. "a nice choice for her name."

I nodded. "Naira Anya Belikova," I said, trying it out on my tongue.

She gave me a look and I groaned.

"Naira Anya Mazur Hathaway Belikova,"

She smiled, satisfied.

I looked down at Naira, smiling as she fell asleep.

I watched as the rest of the group filed in silently, with Mia trailing behind them.

"I will need you guys to step out when she wakes up," Naaz said, turning to them.

I gave her a confused look.

"She needs to eat," she reminded me, amused.

I blushed and grimaced.

Max stared at her and he never let his eyes off of her. I grew worried. Did he resent her now?

His eyes never let up, even as everyone was asking questions about her and such.

The flap opens and the Chief walks in. His eyes immediately rest on Naira.

He smiled, "She's beautiful." he said quietly.

I nodded. "I hope she's not like me," I said, remembering my attitude when I was a kid. It toned down some since I got here.

He chuckled quietly.

He turns to the group just as Naira starts to stir.

"Go get some sleep; it's been a long day."

Naaz yawned and nodded, getting up.

She waited until everyone filed out and said their goodbyes.

I looked up at my grandma and Naaz.

"Thank you; for everything."

"It wasn't a problem. Goodnight Rose." Naaz walked out.

"Rose?" my grandma paused. "It's natural; instinct." She advised and left with the Chief.

I looked down at Naira as her big brown eyes fluttered open. My eyes widened as her face scrunched up; ready to cry.

I pull down my shirt and she immediately latched on. I frowned; it felt … odd and weird.

I tightened my arms around her as she let go. I quietly burped her.

"There we go," I whispered as she started to sleep.

I frowned as I realized she didn't cry. I took deep breathes to stop myself from worrying.

_It's not normal. _I shook the thought away. My baby is fine; not all babies are going to cry.

I yawned; I'm so tired. I slid deeper in my bed and wrapped a blanket around us.

I frowned as I see a shadow outside; pacing.

I wince as I try to sit up. Key word; try. It's hard when you just gave birth and when you can't move because you have a baby in your arms.

I groan; frustrated.

That got the person outside moving as the person steps in after a brief hesitation.

Max; he looked around, searching.

I chuckled. "I'm fine, Max." I say gently.

He relaxes. "How you been?"  
"I'm been good, considering I just gave birth."  
He smiles faintly. "Right,"

I nod, smiling. "By the way, I talked to the chief about your situation. You're going to be staying at Mia's place. Don't worry, Eddie will be there too."

He stood there, stunned. "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

My eyes widened as I realized how he took it.

"Max," I call out as quietly as he could before he walks out.

He turned, fighting to keep the emotion out of his face.

"Don't worry." I try to soothe. "The chief accepted it; you're my adopted son now," I smile, internally cursing.

Really? Adopted son now? I groan; that's not the way it was supposed to sound.

"Okay, that came out wrong-"  
"Really?" he interrupted, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

I stop. "Yes,"

"Wait, then why am I staying at Mia's?" he asks, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "If you let me finish, you could find out."  
He smiles sheepishly and gestures for me to continue.

"With Naira being born, she's going to keep me up at night when she wakes up crying. If you stay here, you're not going to get sleep and you'll turn into a zombie."

Realization dawns on him.

"So it's not because you don't want me anymore?" he whispers.

"What? No, of course not." I protested, appalled.

"Sorry, I just thought that with your baby being born," he says, trailing off.

I smiled gently at him. "If I say you're going to be my son, then it's true. I stay committed and I'll always be here until you get sick of me and you don't want me there anymore."

He chuckles and nods at me.

"Do you want to meet your new sister?" I ask, a bit hesitant.

He smiles brightly, but hesitates as he steps closer.

"What if she doesn't like me?" he asks, hesitant.

I roll my eyes. "I was worried it was the other way around," I snorted.

He smiles and sits down next to me, peering over my shoulder.

"Max, meet Naira," I say, stifling a yawn.

He smiles. "I'll meet her tomorrow; you're tired. You haven't slept an ounce since you gave birth and you did it without drugs." He points out. "Go to sleep, Ma." He whispers, just as my eyes start to close.

The last thing I see is Max leaning over us, giving Naira a kiss to her cheek.

The days pass and I'm getting stronger. Being in bed these past months have been a pain in the ass and I can't wait to stretch my legs out and shower. I'm tired of these fucking wash clothes that don't do shit. My hut also needs a makeover and I also need to clean it out.

Apparently I was worrying over Naira for nothing; her voice is perfectly fine. I know this when she wakes up crying every morning to eat. What can I say? She has my appetite.

Everyone adores her here since she's the new addition. I was also worried about Max for nothing. He absolutely adores her and everyone knows this as he proudly refers to her as his little sister. Of course all this starts the rumors and the whispers. Pretty soon everyone found out about my little family. I'm surprised they don't know I'm the granddaughter of the Chief.

Finally I'm able to get up and walk around. Seriously all these rumors got around even when I'm not part of the society these past days.

Naaz walks in my hut, holding hands with Toruk.

I smile. "So it's official,"

He nods. "The divorce is finally finalized as the Chief found him guilty."  
I nod. Toruk once told me that they slept together before; despite the risks. They did a good job at hiding it, considering the nosy people here. Even though Naaz was the first to make the mistake, she was in a loveless marriage. Besides, she didn't get caught. However, since their divorce; rumors started up again. Apparently he was actually the first to make the step as he was cheating on her way before Toruk caught him.

Naaz smiles up at him and he lightly kisses her.

I ignore the pang in my heart. _Dimitri._

I sigh and look around my hut. It was almost empty as I washed every cloth there is and I moved things around, also washing a few furniture made out of bamboo and wood. I also cleaned out the fire pit. I just need everything to dry.

Max comes in before we can say anything else, but not before I catch the look the three gave each other. I narrow my eyes in suspicion, but I don't say anything.

"So rose, do you need any help?" Toruk asks, turning to me before I can comment.

I shook my head. "Everything is done, I just need to wash my clothes and shower. Then I'm going to head to Mia's to pick up Naira."  
Mia volunteered to get her off my hands so I can finish faster.

He nodded. "Well, we just stopped by. We should all gather for dinner later.

I nodded. "Whose-"

"Your place," he says quickly.

I nod, rolling my eyes.

"Your place is bigger," he explains, shrugging.

I push him away.

"I see I'm no longer wanted," he sniffs, sticking his nose to the air. "C'mon Naaz, we're leaving."

I laugh and shake my head. "Wait," I call out before they open the flap.

Toruk turns to me expectantly.

"You're always welcome here, Naaz," I say politely and innocently.

We laugh as Toruk huffs and walks out.

Naaz follows him out, waving.

Max turns to me, amused.

"Can you keep any eye on my things? I'm going to get that shower now. I miss that waterfall," I muttered at the end.

"I'll look after your things," he promises. "Now go,"

"Thank you, Max." I say, kissing his cheek and rushing out.

I need to hurry up. I spent a while away from Naira now and it's getting to me.

I headed toward the waterfall, relishing in the environment. It's good to be out.

On the way there, I felt someone watching and following me. I tensed, but I relaxed as I heard her trot along side of me. The leopard walked alongside of me, her shoulders hunching and sticking out as she walked.

I looked up where her kids were lazily resting on the branches. They're young adults now and their mother still stuck with them, but she's growing old.

I scratched her head and she purred, rubbing her head along my hand.

"I've missed you guys."I whispered.

I finally make it. I don't cross over; the memories will become unbearable. I slip in the water while the leopard rests on the edge with her kids hidden in the shadows in the trees.

I take my time washing up; sometimes that damn wash cloth doesn't work. I slip out of the water and dry myself before slipping on a new fresh of clothes. Since I just gave birth; I'm not really comfortable showing off my curves so I the top I wear flows down covering my stomach. I need to get back to the hunting group and resume my responsibilities. I shrug it off; I need to come up with a new schedule because Naira comes first now, along with Max.

I head back to camp to see my baby.

"You need to meet her," I say to the leopard. I need a name for her.

She looks up at me like she understands exactly what I'm saying.

I'm a bit wary, seeing as she is deadly, but I have faith in her.

As we get closer to camp, I expect her to trail off and head a different direction. But she doesn't; she continues walking, even as we start to reach the outskirts of camp.

I hesitate. _Why do I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?  
_I take a deep breath and shrug it off.

I smile in relief as I hear her kids following from above. At least they provide some protection if I fail to do so.

I take another deep breath and started to walk through camp with the leopard in tow.

**Apov: (A week after rescue.)  
**I look around, smiling. Even though I miss that little island; it's good to be home.

I look up as the bathroom door opens and Sydney steps out, the heat from her shower pouring in.

I smile. When we first got here, the police and my parents wanted Sydney to stay behind and leave the cops to deal with her. But I was stubborn and despite all their protesting, plus Sydney's, I was able to get her to stay.

I honestly thought that the fighting will wait a while since I've came back, but it welcomed me with open arms when I stepped off the plane.

My parents are all about appearances, something I always resented which leaded to how I used to live before. So when I said that Sydney is staying with us, they refused. No offence to her, but apparently her appearance was way worse than ours. I didn't see it though.

My dad caved in as he thought it was a great opportunity to look good in front of the cameras that were there. "Ivashkov household takes in now homeless girl." I snorted at that headline.

Sydney was embarrassed and was hesitant to stay, especially when the fighting grew ten-fold when we arrived. But after threatening to leave with her and leaving behind the company, they reluctantly complied. They have been civil so far, but now I'm obligated to attend a 'ball' to welcome me back. I rolled my eyes when I found that out. Of course they would want to make in national and all that crap to get our company noticed more. This brought on another fight as my mother told me who I was supposed to take as a 'date.' Like that's going to stop me. At least the others are going to be there. I invited them, along with Belikov and his family, much to my father's distaste and I even changed a few things so they are a part of it and not just only me.

I grinned as Sydney stepped out in only a towel.

She rolled her eyes, "Settle down and go shower; we can't be late."

I sighed and got up. I paused, giving her a light peck on her lips. "I love you," I whispered.

She melted and her eyes softened. "I love you too," then her expression changed. "Now go shower,"

I laughed and went inside.

I got out, wrapping a towel around my waist.

I stepped out of the bathroom and froze when I saw Sydney. She was stunning. She was wearing a one shoulder, floor length white dress with a slit down her leg. Around her waist was gold and brown belt with her hair styled up in a bun with two curls down the side of her face.

I smiled at her. "you look absolutely beautiful." I murmured, grabbing her waist.

She blushed.

"it just needs something," I whispered.

I walked over to my drawer and took out a golden flowered head band.

I walked over and gently set it on top of her head, behind her two curls.

"there we go," I smiled.

She looked in the mirror and gasped. "Adrian, I can't accept this," she started to protest.

I waved her off. "Yes, you can and you will,"

"This is really expensive,"  
"I can assure you that I didn't waste one pretty penny,"

She looked at me warily but relaxed.

Then she tensed. "Did you steal," she started.

"It wasn't robbed either."  
She finally relaxed. "Go get change," she muttered, looking away.

I grinned and sauntered off to my closest.

I stepped out of the limo and offered Sydney my hand, which she gladly took.

We both relaxed as we began walking away from the tensed atmosphere back there.

I ignored the paparazzi and continued walking towards the entrance with Sydney on my arm. I relaxed when we made it; I managed to keep them away from her.

The place was full as people in suits and dresses mingled around. I grimaced and Sydney looked uncomfortable.

I squeezed her hand. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded, giving me a reassuring smile.

I took a deep breath and started forward, tugging a reluctant Sydney along.

The announcer looked up and quickly stepped forward.

I gestured him to wait. "Change of plans," I murmured, handing him a slip.

He read it over and nodded, just as a blonde came over with a short and tight dress. I rolled my eyes at her; this was the girl who was supposed to escort me.

She came over. "Hello Adrian," she purred, putting a hand on my arm.

Sydney pulled away. "I'll see you downstairs," she whispered, eyeing the bimbo's hand.

"Wait," I say, pulling her back, much to the bimbo's distaste.

Sydney gives me a confused look just as the announcer clears his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage," he declares, "Welcome back." he says, smiling genuinely at us.

I thank him and hand him a twenty before he protests.

"What are you doing?" Sydney asks as I pull away from the bimbo and head downstairs, the applause drowning out her cries of protest and anger.

"Going to this ball with my date," I say, smiling.

She smiles faintly but casts a worried glance behind her. We make it to the bottom and I lightly kiss her, ignoring everyone's stares.

She blushes faintly and smiles.

I hope she can enjoy herself today. It has been a rough week as she slowly readjusts back to this environment.

We mingle and I introduced Sydney to many friends and acquaintances who all great her warmly, except those who great her politely. Just like my parents; it was all about appearances and since my family is the one who signs their paychecks and are allies to their companies, they stay quiet.

I look up at the entrance as the announcer welcomes back the rest of the gang. I could almost feel my father's daggers from across the room. From the corner of my eye, I see my mother's appalled expression.

"Excuse me," I interrupt one of my father's close friends and abruptly leave with Sydney.

I feel everyone's stares as Dimitri Belikov comes down the stairs with his family, along with the rest of the gang and their families.

"Belikov, good to see you," I say, shaking his hand.

He smiles faintly. "You too, Ivashkov. I was wondering what your drunkard ass has been up to," he says, eyeing the drink in hand.

I rolled my eyes and I could faintly hear the whispers and gasps at his words. Of course, everyone knows about our 'rivalry'; which is all over now.

I waved his comment off. "Well, if you were in my position you would too." I said, glancing at my parents.

He nods, understanding. "At least you have Sydney to comfort you," he says, looking over at her as she talks with Lissa and Christian.

I grimace. "Rose should be here," I whisper.

He shakes her head. "She has a responsibility back there; I'm not going to bring her here for selfish reasons." He explains.

I grunt. "Love is something worth fighting for," i remind him.

He sighs and looks away.

He looks distraught and he looks worse than when Rose left the first time.

Before I can comment, someone clears their throat.

I look up to see Dimitri's mother and my mother's rival; Olena Belikova.

I turn to her, "Mrs. Belikov, glad you can make it." I say, kissing her hand.

"Call me Olena, Mr. Ivashkov." She says, smiling.

I smile. "Then call me Adrian."  
"Will do. I want to thank you for everything and for helping Dimitri at the island. I don't know what would've happened if he was alone. He tells me you helped them survive because you discovered something," she trails off.

I shake my head. "He's being modest." I say, effectively avoiding the subject. "And I want to thank you for coming, despite the circumstances,"

She waves it off. "That has been going on for years; I personally think it's silly. What's the reason? So what if one company has a few more customers than the other? I think it's about staying true to your own company and worrying more about it than someone else's." she says, expressing her thoughts.

Some people turn to her, a few admiring and others in disgust and stares.

I glare at them and they hastily turn back.

I turn back to her. "I completely agree. I can guarantee it will end when I take over. It was between your husband and my father in the first place and we were nowhere involved. I think Belikov and I can run business together quite successfully."

She smiles. "That's a lovely idea. Oh, will you excuse me for a moment?" she asks.

I gesture to her to continue and she leaves.

Belikov turns to me. "Business together?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug and down the rest of my drink. "Tensions will break and it's petty. This has nothing to do with you or me."  
"Won't your father disagree?" he asks, looking around.

I wave him off. "My father shouldn't be concerned here as it won't be his company anymore. He can't have a say. Besides, it's not like we're going to invest everything. Maybe just a few departments and we'll see how it goes; if you agree of course. If not, then we can just do business without the rivalry and be friends." I shrug, getting another drink from a passing waiter.

He ponders the idea and we both walk towards Lissa and Sydney.

"It could be a great investment," he muses.

"How about we settle this another day?" I ask.

He nods.

We reach them and Lissa turns to me.

"Adrian," she says.

"Lissa," I say in the same tone, hugging her.

I turn to Christian. "Ozera," I shook his hand and he nods at me.

Dimitri greets Sydney and we fall silent for a moment; Rose in our thoughts.

I sigh. "She should be here," I say quietly.

Lissa nods. "She should." She rests a hand on her small bump, leaning into Christian.

Dimitri turns abruptly and leaves, stalking towards the exit.

We look after him and Lissa gasps silently.

"He worse than last time," she whispers, tears in her eyes.

I sigh and turn around, where Abe and Olena are looking after him, more confused than ever.

Can this night get any worse?

I did apparently when I got home. I sent Sydney upstairs as my father's shouting grew louder.

"I don't even know why you have that girl! As far as we know, she's not the same class as us! She's a gold digger and she came out of nowhere. She was a lowly waitress in that damn yacht and now she's known as Adrian Ivashkov's girlfriend! How does this happen? She just wants your money, damn it, open your eyes boy!"

"I love her!" I shouted, throwing a vase at the wall beside him, missing him by a few inches.

My mother gasps, but stays quiet. I don't know if she's happy because I could settle down now and leave my bad habits behind or upset because she's 'not of my class'.

My father stops short. "you love her? you think that good for nothing whore-"

"shut up." I say lowly.

He scoffs. "you know nothing of love. The minute a girl in a skirt passes by; you will stop loving her and go after the skirt. and if belikov ever shows interest in her, she will leave you in a minute for someone with more power."

"Stop it," a low voice says behind me.

I turn around to see a very pissed off Sydney.

"You know nothing," she hisses at my father.

He scoffs. "Please," he starts.

"I love your son more than anything." She interrupts. "I don't care about Belikov or his money and power. I care about your son. Not the company, not his money, just Adrian. If you kick him out right now,"

"You would leave him." he finishes.

"Maybe because I don't want him to go through this just because of me. But if he wants me to stay; I'll stay. I repeat, I love him." she says strongly, her chin up.

My heart swells and I smile up at her while she stares my father down.

The door bell rings and my mother open the door.

I hear voices and steps coming closer.

"What is going on in here?" I hear someone demand.

Tatiana Ivashkov, my favorite aunt and main owner of the company.

"My father doesn't approve the love of my life," I say without taking my eyes off of Sydney.

She blushes and smiles.

I hear my father protest, but my aunt cuts him off.

"Come here, child." She says, gesturing to Sydney.

She hesitantly walks over, but holds her head up high.

After a few minutes, she smiles. "I see he has given you the golden head hand."

Sydney smiles and nods shyly.

"If he thinks he will take over the company with this gold digger, he is sadly mistaken."

"Watch yourself, Nathan." She warns. "This could possibly be Adrian's future wife. I think you should show some respect." She snaps. "Besides, I'm owner of this damn company and if I say Adrian can take over, he will, despite your objections."

"He will not be able to be above the Belikov,"  
"that rivalry is petty and something you have started." She says; glaring.

He huffs while she turns back to Sydney.

"Ignore him, he's a fool." She tells Sydney, much to my father's distaste.

"Is she the one?" my aunt asks, turning to me.

I nod my head. "The head band proves it." I confirm.

She nods. "Welcome to the family, Sydney." She grins.

Sydney smiles widely. "Thank you,"

"Don't lose this head band; it used to be mine. It's a family heirloom and it's passed down to those who are genuinely in love." She smiles. "I must go now. And Adrian? You are now in charge."

She turns to my father.

"I expect it to be announced in a few days." She says forcefully and turns to leave.

"If you excuse us, we will now be heading upstairs." I say unemotionally and tug Sydney upstairs.

"Did you mean it?" she whispers.

I cup her face in my hands. "Every damn word." I say, kissing her hard.

Dpov:  
I open the door quietly and stumble upstairs to my room.

My mother and sisters already got back from the ball. I left early, much to my mother's distaste as I heard her voice mail.

I sigh; I can't take it; all this talk of Rose.

She should be here with me. But she's not.

I dream of seeing her every day and marrying her, starting a family. All of those things. But I know it's not possible. We barely escaped the island and I'm not risking a second. Rose will never forgive me.

I headed to the bar after the ball, drinking. I grimaced as I set down the bottle of vodka on my nightstand. It's going to be on the headlines tomorrow seeing as the paparazzi followed me and took in my drunkard state. I rolled my eyes at the irony. I call Adrian a drunk and now look at me.

I take off my shoes, jacket and tie and slip into bed, already asleep and dreaming of Rose and a baby girl.

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**

**Wolf's Cry: continuation. Either way it was going to be the same as the Sequel, just with a brief break.**


	25. Chapter 25 Goodbye

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Rpov:**

So far so good. I stuck to the shadows that the trees were providing and edged along the camp's borders. I mentally groan as I near the women's camp. This is the place where the women do their chores and gossip. The good news; when they see the leopard they'll run away. The bad news; they'll scream, which will alert the hunters, who will be posed to fight.

I press further into the shadows and slink past the huts and cloths they set up. I sigh in relief as we pass them, unnoticed.

However, Mia's hut is on the other side of camp.

I internally kicked myself. There are fewer shadows around here and it will be difficult to walk around the edges.

I sigh and bend down to her level.

"Trust me," I whisper and I grab hold of her neck, keeping her close as I start to walk.

It lasted longer than I actually thought it would.

I was halfway there when someone finally noticed. I kept walking, tightening my hold as I heard the gasps and the intake of breaths.

I spun around and duck; the leopard behind me, as I heard a spear go through the air, missing us by a few inches.

"Rose, move." One of the hunters growled out, eyes on the leopard.

I stood up tall and crossed my arms. "No,"

His expression turned into disbelief. "What do you mean no?"

"She's with me," I said, glaring.

Then I saw a lady who despises me so.

"If one of us gets killed, it's your fault." She said, glaring at me.

I scoffed. "Let's start out with you." I said mockingly. "Do you think I would bring a leopard in here if I knew she would attack?" I asked.

The hunters relaxed, but they were still posed in case.

She gasped. "How dare you!" she screeched.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, the leopard sticking to my legs.

Then she did the stupidest mistake; she decided to come after me.

I spun around, glaring at her as she stormed over to me, furious.

She stopped short and screamed when the leopard roared, coming out of my legs and standing protectively around me.

I smirked as she backed away.

"It's fine, just leave us be and she'll leave you alone." I pleaded.

Reluctantly, the hunters stepped down, but kept their eyes on the leopard.

I could hear the woman arguing with the hunters, demanding them to kill 'that wild animal'.

But I knew better and so did they. They trusted me and they didn't like her much either.

"That animal is not doing any harm and we are not going to collect her for food and such. She's a sacred animal to this island and you know that." one of the hunters told her, glaring her down.

I heard her huff in frustration.

"Don't come running to your little group when that thing kills off your brat!" she screamed.

I tensed and was about to turn around when the leopard purred and nudged me forward.

I swallowed and kept going, ignoring everyone's stares and whispers. These routines are getting old and fast.

I stepped hesitantly outside of Mia's hut. I'm not sure how they are going to react. They trust me, but they jump to conclusions before I can explain. Honestly, I don't blame them.

"Mia?" I called out, waiting outside as the leopard lay down by the hut in the shade.

I heard footsteps and she came out.

She frowned. "You can just come inside."

She stopped when she saw the stares and no doubt the whispering.

"Come inside," she said, pulling my arm.

I gently pulled away.

"What's going on, Rose?" she asked, worried.

I swallowed. "Well, you see, a long time ago, I befriended a leopard."

She stared at me, shocked. She then lifted an eyebrow. "Okay? What does this have to do with them? Did they see you?"

I looked away, fidgeting.

"That leopard is in here, isn't she?" she asked, exasperated.

"Well," I started.

"My god, Rose." she groaned. "Where is she?" she asked.

I gestured behind me and she gasped as she took her in.

"Why did you bring her?" she asked lowly.

"I wanted her to see Naira. I already saw her kids, so yeah."  
Now that I think of it; I sound really stupid.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how Eddie and Toruk are going to react." She warned.

I shrugged. "We'll just have to find out,"

She nodded, a little reluctant.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, she's safe. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought her."

She smiled. "I trust you,"

"Thank you," I say relieved and quickly followed her inside. The leopard follows me in.

I looked up just as Toruk shot up, his arm up; ready to strike his spear against the leopard.

"Stop! Stand down," I say, taking over of the situation before it gets out of hand.

Toruk looked at me in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean stand down?" he shouts. "That thing can kill us, including you baby."  
"Do you think I'm stupid enough to bring an animal that will harm my baby?" I asked, irritated.

"You brought that thing in here? What the hell is the matter with you?" He asks, starting forward.

The leopard tenses and she bares her teeth at Toruk as he gets closer.

He stops and glares at her.

I groan out in frustration. "She's harmless."

He raises an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes. "She's harmless to us. She won't hurt us unless we give her a reason," I correct myself.

"Yes, that will happen when she decides we're good enough to be her meal."

I scoff. "Please, I've seen her hunt. She wants a challenge; she doesn't want an easy and oblivious meal. She likes to play with her food, I guess." I say, shrugging.

He stares at me blankly, while his grip on his spear tightens. Great; that is the worst thing I can ever say.

I tried a different tactic.

"Do you think I would put my baby in danger?" I asked lowly, casting my eyes to the ground.

It worked and in the corner, I could see Mia biting her lip to keep from snickering.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that," Toruk stuttered, lowering his defenses.

"Then let me pass," I said, pushing him aside.

He grumbled as he realized I was messing with him.

He kept his eyes on the leopard though as she passed him, trailing behind me.

I smiled at Naira, who was currently in Naaz's arms. She looked a bit uneasy as she looked at the leopard, but then she smiled. Naira started to squirm in her arms and let out a cry when her eyes fell on me. The leopard tensed, but she sat down, looking up at Naira in wonder.

"I missed you," I cooed at Naira as her cries started to tone down.

Soon, it softened to whimpers.

I bounced her in my arms until she calmed down.

"You're going to be a great mother, Rose." Naaz commented, smiling down at Naira.

"I hope so," I murmured.

She scratched the leopard's head, much to my surprise, and left us be, going straight into Toruk's arms.

I lean down, my knees on the ground and sitting on my heels.

"This is Naira," I say softly.

The leopard leans forward and in the corner of my eye, I see Toruk and Eddie tense.

I eye the leopard carefully; mother instincts, you can say.

The leopard then nuzzles Naira's face and purrs.

I seriously did not expect this reaction.

To add more to my shock, Naira stares up at the leopard and reaches out, jerkily and clumsily trying to pet the leopard.

I chuckled at the other's expressions.

I wonder what the chief will have to say about this.

In a way, he went ballistic. He asked me the same questions over and over again, sometimes reversing them.

Finally, he calmed down, tearing his eyes away from the leopard; who was lying down, calm, and swishing her tail against the ground.

"She's harmless," I said, shrugging.

He sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"Do you think I will endanger this tribe? Considering that you want me chief?" I asked, frowning.

He sighed again. "No, but you have to realize,"

"I realize that I've spent a while with this leopard for almost over a year." I said, cutting him off.

"I can't win any arguments with you," he grumbles, shaking his head.

I smirked and shrugged.

He looked at me. "You do know that many are complaining about this?" he said, gesturing towards the leopard where my grandmother was currently petting her.

I smiled at her loud purrs.

The chief looked exasperated at his wife. When we walked in, the chief automatically forbade his wife to go near the animal. She, for one, disagreed and was finally able to go near the animal unnoticed. It's too late for him to tell her to back away.

His wife glared at the chief, daring him to say something.

He looked away, defeated. He knows arguing against the both of us is futile.

"If this leopard comes more often and is peaceful; then the others will relax and make her seem less harmless."

He looked reluctant, but finally nodded. "I know how much this animal means to you, but one mishap and she's gone. Understood?" he asked authority in his voice.

I nod curtly.

"What did I get myself into?" he muttered to himself, walking out.

I looked at my grandmother, who shrugged.

Months passed and the Chief and my grandmother were preparing me to become the next leader. It wasn't that bad. I even had Eddie attend these things, just in case. To say he was surprised that they're his grandparents were an understatement. First he was speechless, in shock. Then he was stuttering and then almost yelling. Then he quiet again and then happy. He was bipolar in an amount of just five minutes. For Eddie, family was a touchy subject. He apologized and was forgiven, saying his reaction was expected.

When these meetings happened, the rumors started to spread. One was that the chief is arranging for us to get married. Another was us being tested and tried to see if we would stay or get kicked out of the island. Another was us trying to determine if the baby was Eddie's. After I heard that one, I was ready to punch the person who started it. Luckily, Max held me back, along with Eddie and Toruk. That was barely enough to hold me back. After that little scene, the whispers stopped.

Then finally, someone got it dead on. Everyone found out about it and the Chief confirmed it when someone brave enough decided to confront him.

That's when the kiss asses started to be nice to me, even the gossiping women who hated me the minute I arrived. I just politely nodded, seeing as the Chief is watching my interaction with these people. It turned difficult; I have to restrain myself from rolling my eyes and yelling at them. Some I can put up with, because they haven't done anything to me and those who were always nice to me. However, it started affecting my friends.

"I am tired of all this sucking up," I whined, sitting down in the Chief's hut.

Eddie nodded behind me, agreeing immediately.

The chief sighed, "You're going to have to get used to it; it will wear off soon." He promised.

My grandmother smiled. "He couldn't stand them," she chuckled, no doubt remembering something when he first started off.

"When does Rose take over?" Eddie blurted out, asking the question I've been want to ask you since the meetings started.

"When I feel that she's ready," he said.

I sighed in relief, to which he raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I thought it was when you die," I said nonchalantly.

The chief stared at me while Eddie snickered behind me.

I just shrugged again and grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and the meeting continued.

Naira was now ten months old, almost eleven. When I wasn't hunting or at the meetings, I would spend my time with her and Max. Max and Naira got along great. They were my own personal family here. But something was missing and I knew it.

The chief pulled me aside one day, saying I was close. Inside, I was panicking. Did I want to do this? What about Dimitri? Naira deserves to know her father. But can I go back to that world? That world is the reason I'm here.

I pondered this for weeks.

I ran out of time, however, when my 'coronation' got closer. Finally, it was the day.

I shifted to my other leg, with Naira on my hip and Max by my side as the Chief came out to the fire pit in the middle of camp.

"Stop fidgeting," Max muttered to me.

"I can't," I whispered back.

"Have you made up your mind?" he asked me. He knew about everything.

I shook my head and looked away.

He sighed. "Whatever your decision, I'll follow you," he promised.

I looked at him, shocked. "Really?"

He nodded. "You two are my family now,"

I smiled and just like that, I made up my mind.

The chief started his speech.

"As you all know, I am an old man," he started. "However, I know this much; I still stand strong and proud for my tribe. But my time will end soon. I don't know how much longer I will be here. But it's time for a new Chief." He said; stopping as that sunk in.

The whispers started as they wondered who it was going to be. I rolled my eyes. Really? It wasn't that difficult to know who it's going to be as they know Eddie and I are their grandkids. I guess some are still in denial. Besides, not everyone knows what happened and their past.

"I have been training two to be Chief to know what to expect and to know what to do." he said. He raised a hand, silencing the mutters. "However, one is of direct descendant." He looked up at me, somehow finding me in the back. I internally groaned. "Rose." he announced.

Then the protesting started.

"She's just a child!"

"She's too young!"

"She's not fit to be Chief!"  
"She doesn't even have a man by her side!"

I ignored them all as I made my way to the center.

I rolled my eyes as the protesting got louder. Naira started to squirm and I shifted her so she's almost hiding in my hair, her face into my neck.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped at them.

They stared up at me, shocked. The chief looked at me with disapproving eyes. I didn't care. The gang and Max were in the back, snickering.

I gestured for Max to come up and he stood by my side.

"Really? What the hell have I done to you? The minute I arrived, all of you were against me. So what if I didn't know how to cook or wash clothes? I'm not perfect. The hunters accepted me for who I am, even Toruk, despite the fact that I took his position. So what if I don't have a man? I've handled myself pretty well without one. I'm sure I can do this without one. I've done a lot of for you people despite the fact that you hate me. I, with the help of the hunters, gathered food for you, risking our loves. I brought fruits and vegetables to you, some you haven't had before I got here. But you still disrespect me." I stared them down, watching as this sunk in.

They stayed quiet, only a few whispering.

The chief hasn't intervened. He stood, watching me, trying to figure out where this is going.

"It would be an honor to be your chief, despite your affection," I said sarcastically at the end, "if you would let me,"

Max looked at me, knowing I wasn't finished.

I looked at him and it dawned on him what my decision was.

"But I can't." I finished.

The chief looked at me, surprised.

I turned to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyes sad.

I nodded. "I love being here, but it's now my future here. I belong over there. I did have a life there, even though it went to shit when someone threw me overboard. I need to go back to confront it and get closure. Besides, I can't let Naira grow up without her father." I said quietly.

He smiled. "I respect your decision. I know your daughter comes first. I don't mean any harm, but it might have been a problem. It would get in the way, knowing you." He smirked.

I smirked back. "I'm too wild for this tribe. But since coming here, I've learned some discipline and control. I don't regret coming here."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I turned to the crowd.

"I'm not fit to be your leader. Let's face it, I'm too reckless and I don't like most of you." I said, shrugging.

I don't care anymore. I don't have to 'respect' them anymore. I would have liked to be their Chief, but it can't be done. I have to take care of Naira. She's my top priority. I know I sound like a hypocrite saying I would like to be their ruler, but I don't like most of them. But let's face it, it can't happen.

The chief rolled his eyes as I stated my dislike.

"However, Eddie will be a great ruler. He's more controlled and I know for a fact that he belongs here. And he has a beautiful girl by his side," I said, winking at Mia.

I gestured for Eddie and Mia to stand by my side.

"He's a Mazur. I don't care if I have your respect, but he's someone you should give it to. Meet your new Chief." I announced.

Eddie looked at me shocked as the others cheered.

"You'll do great," I said, reassuring him. "You also have Mia."

"Thank you, Rose."

He said, hugging me.

"Anytime," I said, kissing his cheek, and then hugging Mia.

"Take care of him," I whispered.

"I will," she said, beaming at Eddie.

Max congratulated them and we headed towards the gang.

"I don't like many of you?" Toruk asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

I returned his grin and shrugged. "I don't."

Naaz giggled while he rolled his eyes.

Mason smiled at me. "You're going back?"

I nodded. "I have some unfinished business there."  
He nodded. "Well, tonight let's celebrate for your last night and for Eddie's position."

"Let's." I agreed.

We were all seated in my grandparents hut, eating.

We decided to make this night intimate and small.

"Wait, so how are you two the heirs?" Mason asked, chewing.

Eddie and I turned to our grandparents.

The Chief smiled sadly. "When I sent Abe away, his newborn sister was there with him. Abe, being the oldest, meant Rose was first in line. I never knew what happened." He said, turning to Eddie and me.

"Well," I started. "Abe made a new life for himself. I never knew I had an aunt. He told me he was in the foster care. He was adopted and he ran away from his foster parents. He made a life for himself and he grew rich from his company." I said.

I turned to Eddie, who was thinking.

"My mom was in the foster care also. But records say that she was in the hospital when she was found. They were separated since then, I guess. She was adopted from a different family. She had me years later. I dug around and found out a few things about the Mazur family and such. But I couldn't tell her, seeing as I had to go to work to that stupid yacht." He muttered.

My grandparents' sighed, eyes sad.

"How did Abe know where we were?" I asked, curious.

"I sent a dream, but I said I was grandfather," the chief said, looking at my grandmother.

"What? Why?"  
"Because I didn't want to see the hate and rejection in his eyes when I tell him I'm his father. What child wouldn't react like that when they all of a sudden find out their parents are alive and are only contacting him because a few people were stranded?" he asked.

No one answered and the rest of the gang was quiet, listening to our family history.

"You don't know that," I said quietly.

He looked at me.

"Abe is how old? He's too old to do theatrics, wait no." I said, pausing. He can still be dramatic. "Scratch that. He will be stubborn, but he will give in. I mean, you are his parents. He won't hold a grudge against you." I reassured them.

"Really?" The Chief asked, not believing me.

Okay, so maybe Abe will hold a grudge. We Mazur are known for that and the Chief knows it.

"Can you find me mother?" Eddie asked me, changing the subject.

I looked at him and saw the hope in his eyes.

"I'll do the best I can," I promised. "What's her name?" I asked. He never did tell me.

"Alberta Petrov," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. What an odd name.

"Wait, I thought your last name was Castile." Mia said, turning to him.

He shrugged. "Petrov was her last name before she married. She was stubborn and didn't want to change her last name. But when I was born, she wanted me to have my father's name, along with hers." He explained to us.

"Oh," was my brilliant answer.

"How are we getting off this island?" Max asked after a while.

The chief glanced at me and turned to Max. "By a raft." He said.

I stared at him. "What's it?"

"Well, like a boat." He corrected himself.

"You're kidding me, right?" max said in disbelief.

"Nope," The chief said, looking at both of us.

"When Dimitri left, he caused a storm. He was able to avoid it because he was in a damn helicopter." I growled. "And you expect me to row out into sea when a storm happens, especially with Naira and Max?"

He looked at me guiltily and I felt bad, but I was looking after my baby and son.

"You'll have protection. Don't worry. I won't risk my grandkids." He promised.

I relaxed a bit, but I was still wary.

"So, when do we leave?" Max asks, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow morning," My grandmother informs us.

I nod. The faster, the better. I have things to sort out.

We spend the next few hours catching up and spending the last few moments we had on this island with them.

I head to my hut with Max, where Naira is asleep in his arms. Few people are around the fire pit, while the rest are in their huts or asleep.

I sighed; we have a long day ahead of us.

I woke up early the next day.

I turned to look at Max, who was still sleeping. I carefully crept out of bed and re-tucked in Naira. I knew I could trust Max with her and besides, I doubt she will wake up. She has my old habit of waking up late.

I left the tent and to my surprise, the gang was outside.

"What are you guys doing here? The sun won't be up until a few hours," I whispered.

Seriously, it's like two in the morning.

Toruk shrugged. "Well, we want to help out."

I smiled at them. "Thank you,"

"It's not a problem," Mia said, holding Eddie's hand.

"Let's get to work then," I said, and together we headed to the Chief's

Together, along with some of the hunters who wanted to help, we built a raft. It couldn't be too great because it wouldn't look crappy enough. We still had to protect the island; that means we can't give away our great craftsmanship.

It was almost a canoe, but at the same time a raft. The shape is complicated to explain, but it's sturdy and it will hold against the waves.

"I'll be right back," I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

The sun hasn't come up yet. It was probably around four in the morning. But it was still hot.

I went to my hut and peaked in, checking on Max and Naira. They were both still soundly asleep.

I walked to the back and went down the familiar dirt trail. I heard the trickling of water as it flowed down to the river at the end. I've had a lot of good memories here. I'm going to miss this place.

The huts I kept the weapons and baskets came into view. Max and Naira know about this place. Instead of heading to the waterfall, I wash Naira here. It was perfect for her. I brought Max along, who kept complaining that I would disappear with Naira. I finally showed it to him.

I grabbed the baskets for what it could be the last time and I started filling them up with fruits and vegetables. I don't know how far civilization is, but I know it's pretty far. I am not going to stay on that raft and die of starvation. I headed back minutes later.

"Where do you get them?" one of the hunters asked.

I smiled secretly at him as I got closer to the fire pit, where a low fire was burning.

"It's a secret,"

He rolled his eyes while I grinned.

We finished up just as the sun started to rise.

I headed to the hut just in time to see Max stir.

"You're up already?" he muttered sleepily.

I nodded. "I was busy fixing up the raft."  
He sat up now, watching me. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, you'll need the energy," I said, walking to the back of the hut.

I got the essential things that we will need and the things I'm close to.

I move around, grabbing blankets as Max slowly got up.

I stopped as I got caught of something; Dimitri's spear.

I carefully held it up.

Should I take it?  
I stared at it, turning it over in my hands.

"Was that his?" Max's voice behind me drifted to me.

"Yeah, it was. He gave it to me before he left."I said quietly.

"Are you going to take it?" he asked me.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not. It was part of what we had here." I said, placing it back.

"Are you sure?" he asked as I walked past him.

I grabbed my own spear and walked back to where Dimitri's was.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, smiling as I placed it right next to his.

I turned to Max.

"C'mon, we have a raft to catch." I said, picking up a stirring Naira.

He smiled t me. "Back to civilization."

I chuckled and we walked outside. I gave the hut a final look before closing the flap.

We headed to where the raft was as some of the people started to come out. A few waved at me, those who were nice since the beginning, and I waved back, smiling a little.

Max wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we got closer.

"I'm going to miss this place. It's interesting," he said, smiling.

I smirked. "Yes, it was."

I stopped before we came any closer.

"Are you sure you want to leave? You don't have to come with me. I know you like this place and you're going back to the reason why you're here." I asked him, worried.

What if he didn't want to come and I'm forcing him?

He laughed. "I want to go with you. You and Naira became my little family," he said, almost shyly and embarrassed. "Well, that is if you want me to come along,"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid, of course I want you to come."

"Then it's settled," he said, pulling me along.

We get there and Max places the things in there.

I guess this is goodbye.

I turn to Toruk. "I'm going to miss you, even though you hated me in the beginning." I said, laughing as he grimaced. "I'm leaving you my position. Take care of this tribe. They're going to be depending on you." I said, kissing his cheek.

His eyes widened and he hesitated. "Are you sure? I mean, you could give it to Eddie." he said, glancing at him.

Eddie shrugged. "It's cool. Besides, you deserve it. You've been here longer and just because I'm Chief, it doesn't mean I'm going to be leader in everything," he snorted. "The position is yours." He says, nodding at Toruk.

Toruk grinned at him and turned to me. "I'm going to miss you," he said, then crushed me to his chest.

"The baby," I gasped out.

He let me go. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly. Then he turned to Naira. "I'm going to miss you too. You're my favorite niece," he said, kissing her cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "You're only niece,"

He then turned to Max and I moved on to Naaz.

"Take care of this guy. Someone needs to keep him in check." I said, winking at her.

She grinned and pulled me in for a hug. "I will. But you need to take care of those kids. They're going to be heartbreakers." She warned playfully.

I chuckled and pulled away. "Of course they are; they're my family." I joked. "I'm going to miss you,"

"Back at you," she said smiling.

She said goodbye to Naira and turned to Max while I went to Eddie.

"Take care of yourself. I'll find your aunt. Good luck out here, you deserve this." I said, smiling up at him.

He smiled sadly at me. "Thank you, Rose, for everything. Good luck out there too. I hope I'll see you someday again," he says.

I hugged him tightly, making sure Naira doesn't get squished.

He hugs me back and kisses my head. "We should make a family reunion," he muttered.

I laughed. "I'm looking forward to that."  
We pulled away and he kissed Naira on the cheek.

And the cycle starts all over again.

I turned to Mia, who automatically pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, Mia. You've been my rock these past years,"

She laughed. "Don't worry. They made my days … interesting."

We laughed.

"Take care of these kids of yours." She warned.

"I will. Until they get sick of me."

"Won't be soon," she joked.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Take care of this guy." I said, gesturing towards Eddie.

"Oh, I will," she said, winking.

"Okay, gross."

"Bye, Naira," she whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I hope you don't get mono," I fake whispered to Naira as Mia rolled her eyes at me.

I said goodbye to the rest of the tribe, well those who showed up and said goodbye.

I turned to my grandparents, who were expecting me.

"I know I'm going to miss you guys," I said, pulling them into a hug.

It was pretty much a group hug with Naira in the middle.

"Everything is in the raft, Rose. You need to get going, I don't know how long we'll be able to keep the storm away. The minute you're on and in the water, it starts. Are you guys ready?" The chief asked, pulling away.

"We will in a few," I said. I then turned to my grandmother. "Thank you so much. You've been there for me since the beginning. You were like family, and well, now you are." I said, giving her a watery smile.

Great, I was getting emotional. I blame it on the after effects of pregnancy: hormones.

"Rose, you are welcome here anytime. Take care of this child and Max. And say hello to Dimitri," she said, gently hugging me again.

"I will, grandma. Take care." I whispered.

She pulls away and mutters a prayer to both of us and she kisses Naira's cheek.

Soon, we were ready to leave.

"Let's go then. The sun is getting higher. I don't want Naira to get hot." The Chief said.

With our final goodbye, we headed down to the beach with the Chief, Eddie, and Toruk.

The chief turned to Eddie. "You are now officially chief after this day," he said.

Eddie nodded slowly, processing it.

"You need to see how this happens," he says as we get closer

"Can you tell him this when I'm on the raft?" I ask.

Really? They're going to use my leaving as a lesson. What if we die out in the sea?  
I shake my head, getting rid of those thoughts.

We make it to the beach and carefully step in since no one wanted me to push the raft.

I grasped Naira, who was looking at the water in wonder, as the raft started moving.

This was it. Max hopped in as the raft went in farther.

I turned back, waving at the guys as they stepped back and out of the water.

They waved back and I blinked back tears.

This was my home for almost four years. I'm going to miss this place.

I turned back to Max. "Ready to head back to civilization?"

He grinned. "Let's do it."

Then Naira chimed in, babbling something.

I laughed and shielded her just as a wave hit the raft, spraying water.

"Let's go see your daddy," I said excitedly, bouncing her on my lap.

I took a deep breath and I looked back, watching the island get smaller.

Time to face my old life now.

**Please review! Do you think they'll make it? How will their journey be? **

**A few more chapters left.**


End file.
